


【龙言】八千岁

by Archegeist



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, 中文Vocaloid - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 105,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archegeist/pseuds/Archegeist
Summary: 北方童话。
Relationships: 乐正龙牙/言和, 龙言





	1. 【壹】-【伍】

【壹】

言和九岁时没了父亲。办白事那天，有一队远道而来的旅人翻山而至，要见药师寺的管事住持。胖大和尚出门接见，询问有何指教。那是一众土家族的萨满，头顶五色彩布，斗篷的阳面绣着一只巨大的白虎，凶猛无匹，像是来之前刚刚吃了人。领队抬起头，露出岩石般坚毅的脸庞，印有刺青的手掌合十，厚嘴唇翕动，吐出生涩的中原音节。他说受到了来自先祖的托梦，西方的星宿指引他们谒来此地，有位贵人在今天死去了，他们来为他引灵。底下的和尚面面相觑，不知是否该相信这些满脸白纹的野蛮人。和尚们说，我们去找悯雁君吧。他曾在鲁地求学，是正经的孔圣传人，读书人一定有办法。人们在大雄宝殿的屋脊上找到他，问他如何是好。悯雁君睡眼惺忪，答曰：只管叫他们进来。许久以前，在西方圣城也曾有三位国王，为素昧平生的圣婴觐见。而他们下到地面上时，土家族的客人已经被胖大和尚请进来，卸下了马背上的担子，捧出香料与银器，准备迎神了。在那个略显漫长的晚上，言和觉得到处都是人影与芜杂。和尚们打坐在地藏殿，点燃架上一排又一排的长明灯与红烛，垂下眼睑捻动佛珠，反复吟诵地藏经与楞严经。梵音扰扰，影影绰绰地传到山门之前。而在后院，那些萨满撩起火把，熊熊的赤红毕毕剥剥的炸响，这是鄂西一带才有的油种，能烧十二时辰也不灭。等所有火炬一一亮起，他们便排成长队，三步一跃地向室外舞蹈而去。紫黑的暮色中，能看见层叠的梯田上亮起火光，像岩浆渗了出来。这时领队便打起丧鼓，远近的樵夫都能听见他们的歌声：

“撒尔嗬吔——撒尔嗬吔——”

言和远远地看着，她披着棉袄，走到巫医们升起的篝火旁，从灶膛里抽出一根柴薪，像拔出了宝剑，然后举着它逃跑。暗窗红火，和尚们改念《般若波罗蜜心经》了。树上的老鸫打了一声喑哑的号子，扑扇着翅膀往庙外滑翔，它也是信佛的，不想在寺院内排遗。萨满队伍绕着山脚转了一圈，带着一大帮尾随看热闹的村民回来了。他们舞蹈的热情太过高涨，让村民见了还以为哪个和尚娶了媳妇。子夜来临，天边开始闪烁雷电，狂风大作，将他们手杖上系挂的铃铛吹得相互碰撞。僧人推开房门，各自秉持着一盏火光幢幢的红烛退回房里休息。只有胖大和尚，他抚着自己的戒疤，绕大殿一圈又一圈的踱步。悯雁君躺在殿顶上，右手搭着一只酒葫芦，左腿从屋檐上耷下来，悬空的晃荡，像一根尾巴，一条无处安放的舌头。胖大和尚抬头，没有因这种倨慢的姿势出言责怪，或者应该说是司空见惯，仍微笑着摸摸凸出的肚腩，往后厨走去。言和正在里面，她打了一碗稀粥，喝到一半就听见门闩松动的声音，下意识决定要跑。胖大和尚进来时，正好看见她因风扬起的袖口消失在打开的窗角。他终于露出疲惫的神态，肩膀像塌陷的沙丘矮下去，念叨几声“阿弥陀”，把言和剩下的稀粥端起来喝掉了。

“来来去去好比一场梦啊……生生死死都是一首歌……”

在仙遥乡，月是江的眼，在山的另一边。江水从很遥远的雪原流出，向着大海蜿蜒。而在大地上，也有一条通往月亮的路，在傍晚或是后半夜，如果站得够高，就能看见它曲折地前行，抵达地平线的尽头，伸进月亮里去。它充分地证明了人们其实生活在一个球体之上，或许是另一个月亮。在那个午夜，蒙古族的老人就是这么对言和说的。“呼很，过来，我想和你说说话。”他以这种方式开始了交谈。言和在寺里经常见到他，他叫乌仁都希，这是一个地名，但他不在那里出生，也从来没去过那里。他的胡须与头发的颜色在很久以前就开始变淡，由乌黑转为白垩一样的颜色，同时也失去了光泽。他停下手里还在拉着的马头琴，打腰间掏出一杆烟枪，眯起没瞎的那只眼睛擦拭火石。他的左眼在中年时叫老鹰给啄坏了，现在骨碌碌在眼眶里打转的，是狼的眼睛，惹僧人们忌讳。他常说，凭着这双眼睛，能在最黑的夜里找见长生天。乌仁都希嘬一口铜嘴子，憋住，让烟从他的鼻孔与耳朵眼里泄漏而出。他想用这种滑稽的样子逗言和笑，但她只是坐在他身边——外院的高墙上，望着被夜色混淆的地平线和更近一些的原野出神。良久，乌仁都希放下恋恋不舍的琴弓，吐出一口浓烟，问她：“你阿布走了，你苦么？”

“苦，那是什么？”言和反过来问他，她知道苦是树芯在舌根的滋味，而现在她要理解的，应当是另一种概念。老人没有回答她，又吸一口烟，说：“那是个好汉子，腾格里要打磨他，你看，土家族的神也可怜他的魂灵。呣……你还是太小了，还觉不出这种难受。”

“难受？啊……”言和心头突然漾起一股酸涩，好像最软的那一块地方被火烧了一下。以前办白事时，众人都在嚎啕大哭，她没有。面对死亡无动于衷，并不是她的本性，少了一个亲人，她当然也伤心，但不明白为什么要哭。心灵新生伊始，许多道理尚需慢慢参透。经老人一点，她才意识到，自己已经不可能见到父亲了，阳光之下再不会有人蹲在她的身前，亲吻她的额头，然后把她高高举起，如同榆树的叶子一般高。想到这里，胸腔好像有蜂蜜流淌，她有些失落，压抑得难受，可是还是没有眼泪。没有的眼泪不可强求，否则会像砒霜一般恶毒。言和支起膝盖，小声问：“所有人都会这样吗？”

“……都会……腾格里也会把我带走，我现在偶尔在梦里，已经能听见风雪里的狼嚎声了。一旦我死去，就是胡日查这样的人，也会掉泪的。虽然他脑袋不灵，但还是有感情。这就是为什么人能猎捕动物，而动物不能反过来猎杀人们。”乌仁都希把烟管搁在石头上敲一敲，又拾起了马头琴。胡日查是他的儿子，虎背熊腰，膀大腰圆，身长一丈，力能扛鼎。寺里搬重物或是翻修，都要仰仗他的蛮力。可是他出了那么多力，还是得不到青睐。因为他小时候发高烧，把脑子里的智力烧干了；而且他要吃三个人的饭量，打出的嗝能把牛震晕。最为人不能忍的是，他擅长弄巧成拙。言和刚进跟着父亲来寺里时，亲眼见过这样一场风波：胡日查要吃烤羊肉，本来和尚们也就睁一只眼闭一只眼，但他总觉得火力不够旺，一个劲地添柴火。后来索性又加了点草木灰。可是，他后来还嫌不够，不知从哪里找来了硫磺和硝石。言和在院子里拆解行李，突然闻见一股辣味，随即便是一声轰天巨响，几个帮厨的和尚裹着满头菜叶，浑身冒烟地从墙里倒飞而出，砖块砸得屋里屋外一片狼藉，若不是悯雁君一把把她拉回棚子下面，估计言和也要受伤。他把言和护在身后，问：出什么事了——率先回过神来的是一个法号恒畅的和尚，像傻了一样喃喃自语：“胡日查，他、他使火药煮饭。”

他如梦初醒，猛地扬起脑袋，目光环游在场的所有人，最后停在贴着墙根想要溜走的蒙古壮汉身上，瞪大双眼又重复一遍：“胡日查，使火药煮饭！”他长唳一声，响遏行云，抓起散落在地的一把剔骨尖刀就要劈了胡日查。后者拔腿就跑，把香炉房和庭院的和尚们撞得人仰马翻，后来一直跑到镇子外面。更气人的是，恒畅和尚追到天黑，一根汗毛都没砍到。所以在当晚的斋饭时间，他捶胸顿足，要让那两个锡林郭勒穷要饭的滚回去。这恰好煽动了另一部分和尚产生了同样不满的情绪，他们说，必须这么做，还有那个总是躲起来煮粪的八闽傻帽、没葱就咽不下饭的山东侉子，尤其是那个四川乡巴佬，只要他掌勺那天没把辣椒藏起来，第二天大伙嘴里准起泡。众人越说越上头，群情激愤莫衷一是。有人说，去找悯雁君，读书人一定有办法，旋即遭到反驳：找狗屁悯雁君，上次就是他往咸菜里加盐！ 餐房里沸反盈天，房顶都要掀个底掉。乌仁都希面子挂不住，拉着胡日查想离开药师寺以谢群僧。正当这时，胖大和尚一把抓住他的肩膀——在争论即将演变为械斗时，老住持大喝一声“肃静！”全屋顿时鸦雀无声。

“少说一句话，多念一声佛。打得念头死，许汝法身活。”

住持留下的这首偈子，乌仁都希现在告诉了言和。但他可不希望言和把念头打死，她眼里还有光，她不需要法身，她本身就是法身。

“呼很，你不睡觉，跑出来做什么？”

“雁子叔在屋顶上哼小曲儿，他以为我睡了，其实我没有。”

“天可不早了，你别学那些土家人，大晚上围着火堆瞎舞扎。你回去吧，说不定那些比丘寻你寻得急呢。”

“路黑，我不敢。”

“有哪不敢的，来，我老人家给你拉琴，你就跟着声音走。回去抓紧睡觉，别给师傅们添乱。”

“哦。”言和小声答应他。老人掇起弓，用中指和无名指捺住琴弦，阖上眼，抑扬顿挫地开始拉动马头琴。每一回往复，都仿佛令他年轻一岁，二十多年前他给躺在摇篮里的胡日查哼唱的，也是同一首歌。言和跳下台子，唯恐声音失去行迹，简直要比夜风还快地往之前翻出来的窗户跑去，老人吟唱的声音就像泡沫一样溶化在影子里，潮汐也如此无声息。

“埃吉答——阿吉答——波如来————”

胖大和尚听见了言和跳进来的声音，他盖上刚刚揭开的锅盖，把腐臭与腥臊压回去——那个闽州人又忘了把没吃完的螺蛳粉丢掉，第二天让和尚们发现了，免不了是一顿数落。言和捏住鼻子，眨眨眼说：“胖师傅，我睡觉去了。”

胖大和尚听着窗外一声声的长调，又看一眼面前这位刚失去至亲的小姑娘，像看见了娑罗双树的芽。他苦笑着摸摸她的头顶，长舒了一口气，说：“从前门走，打那儿的火盆上跨一跨再去困觉——除除晦气。明天哪，带你们去野地里挖点荠菜，回来好做饺子。人是上马饺子下马面，这回记住了吗？”

“记住了。”言和这样说。

【贰】

言和一直被当成男孩养大。和尚们知道她是女孩，可是没奈何，谁也不知道该怎么养女孩。唯一一个知道的是她父亲，却早已撒手人寰。除了洗澡的时候是跟着山脚下慈悲庵的尼姑们之外，她的生活起居都与恒辈的小和尚无异。本来，和尚们都已经商量好了，要把她送给那些尼姑们好生教养，可碰巧当天有个当官的打门前经过，和尚们还没收拾好昨日的焰口。那官员就派手下打听了一遭，心下感慨，这真是大慈大悲救苦救难，手一挥，赠给了僧人们一笔钱财。如此一来，谁都不敢再提送人的事了。不过闲话还是有的，有时僧人们饭后闲聊，还是会聊起那天的葬礼。他们说，怎么就有人大老远赶来，只为了给素昧平生的人超度呢——是该说幸运还是不幸呢，那么多的神都关注着他，可是唉，棺椁是薄薄一层杨木，保不齐在地下要让蚁虫叮咬；脚底不搁劳盆，头顶不摆灯笼，让人在漆黑地府里如何走路哎；甚至纸钱，都为了不让风刮到村民家去，没敢太多地烧，言大哥该不成过十殿阎罗的时候，一路行乞过去？还是说女娃不好啊，临到了连个摔盆送行的孝子也无，长得清秀有啥用，女孩长大，就送到男人家去了。你说谁说女子不如男——可人人都是花木兰么？

“韦陀菩萨在上，大伙都少嚼两句舌头吧。”还是有僧人看不惯，谈话往往就在这样的劝阻中结束了。偶尔也有把风不严的空当，叫外人听了去，药师寺的言和姑娘就越发传开。胖大和尚带着一众小弟子去挖野菜，人手一件小铲子，蹲在烈日下的田垄间，晒着晒着就没了性子。小和尚凑到言和身旁问：“姐姐，你们女孩子，下面真的没东西？”——后脑勺就被拍了一巴掌。拍他的放牧老农啼笑皆非地说：哪有那么跟姑娘家问话的！——又把孩子们叫过去，指着山上一片荒凉凉丛木，道：“你可看见鬼怪？”

“鬼怪？”言和瞪大眼睛，可是连风也看不见：“哪有鬼怪。”

“就是呀，有我们也看不见啊。”小僧们围着老人，或撑住他的老膝，和言和一块往山里瞅。老人不以为然：“就是你们才能看见。童子眼，看妖魔鬼怪，比狗灵！”

“老檀越，别赚孩子们玩啦。”胖大和尚上来解围。老人嘿嘿地打着榧子：“师傅，这可不是赚，和尚不就是降妖伏魔的嘛。”

“这个可不是，”胖大和尚揉着肚皮哂笑，摸摸言和后脑勺：“这孩子啊，是拿来疼的，不是用的哟。”

后来鬼怪没看见，言和倒喜欢看太阳了。喜欢躲进蒺藜与白茅簇拥的河里，仰着脸，任由自己漂浮在水面上。或者扎进水下，往上望着被水荡漾开的皱太阳，好像眼睛是一双琉璃珠。然后她开始越发活泼，像光影一样在房屋与墙壁间灵活地闪转腾挪。有天恒安和尚在账房里记账，突然听见屋瓦作响，以为是贼，赶忙跑出去看，发现言和在上面雀跃着，似乎在原地跳绳。她冲着地面上的他大喊：“四哥，我跑赢雁子叔啦！”

恒安说：“好，好，你别把屋顶弄塌了，快下来吧。”结果言和一阵风似的，出现在更远的屋顶上，渐渐不见了。他颇感头疼地拍拍脑袋，问还留在上面的悯雁君：“她该真能跑赢你？还是你故意哄着她？”

“这重要吗？”悯雁君不置可否地一笑。

后来日月不再泛滥，而是春秋交替。言和有些羞怯地从门缝里探出头，把见到的第一个和尚央求过来，将多次漂洗后已经褪白的蓝布床单张给他看。那上面是一块小小的痕斑，已经风干成褐色的血，像一朵木芍药的标本，由深到浅地象征着花蕊、花苞和花瓣。那时候和尚们终于意识到，哪怕大伙再不避嫌，也不能再把她当男孩看了。恒畅说，得让言和单独住了，他听说，流过血的女人如果和男人睡过一晚上，那么男人呼出的气就会被她吸收，那被吸收到阳气与她体内的阴气结合，孕育十月，便是胎儿。众僧杂然相许，恒安悄悄问悯雁君此话是否为真，悯雁君说：是，当然是真的，和猫同睡还能生小猫呢，你可以让山下的师太们试试。

言和就这样搬进了角落的卧房，胖大和尚教了她一些必备卫生知识。开始她还怀念打通铺的日子，后来就发现了独处的优点。她再也不会不系扣子到处闲逛，而是扎紧衣襟，每一步都落在实地上；吃饭时也不再和其他小和尚们比速度，而是一口一口地细嚼慢咽；甚至路过花圃，也不会伸手牵枝带叶地薅光花瓣，而是轻轻撷起，置于鼻尖，一嗅了之；如果不是寺庙里没有女红，她早晚也会去学。这些矫枉过正的现象只能说明一件事：她长大了，并且她自己也认可了这份长大——她自知眷恋的事物无法留存，也就不想再回去了。

与童趣一同失却的还有她的声音。她的声音一天天变哑，像低垂的暮色，最终消失在了湖面的反光。直到她再也说不出话来，用纸笔告诉僧人们这个不幸的事实。他们本以为这是变声期的自然现象，谁知道积患成疾。为了拯救她的声音，延心法师领着一帮念经最好的僧人，打坐在药师佛像前，反复地吟诵药师经，希求无上的佛光能驱散她嗓子里的祟气。可是言和在短暂地呢喃几声后，又恢复了沉默状态。乌仁都希说，这许是不归佛爷爷管，在我们那里，一旦发现了走殭，求的不是腾格里，而是玉皇高上帝。胡日查突然蹦出来，手里挥舞着一把铁耒耜，高声喊着：“哪有走僵？我打它！”几个给寺庙挑柴的小伙子听说了这件事，抹一抹头上的汗，说：那你们去找徐婆吧，她是个八十多岁的老坤道，有几家的小孩夜啼不止，都是她支招弄好的。

言和在一间偏僻的小屋里见到徐婆，她那蒲公英一样炸叉而雪白的头发、缝纫布袋似的嘴唇和身旁药罐里一条条蠕动的水蛭令她无时无刻不想要逃离这里。倘使她得知这些吸血的生物不久就会只剩下一张张干瘪的皮囊，绝对要当场晕过去。老道姑冰凉而狭长的手指甲划在她的脖子上，言和仰头，呼吸都变得小心翼翼。巨大的观音像低眉与她对视，拈起的手指仿佛飞虫的落脚点。真奇怪，言和心想，一个道姑居然也尊观音呢。道姑的手一如观世音的手一样冰凉，停在某个地方，说：“就是这里了，已经到这里了。”

“什么？”僧人们喜出望外。

“这种怪病多是小孩得，”徐婆迷蒙着昏花的老眼道：“现在它还在喉管里顾踊，一旦咽进肚去，落在丹田，这孩子就算是哑巴了，一辈子说不出话了。”

“那有办法救吗？”门槛外那些当兄长的和尚们伸直脖子往里看。

仙姑从架子上掏掏梭梭，在一沓干硬如煎饼的纸张中抽出一张枯黄的符箓，然后拿出她赖以谋生的桃木宝剑——她点燃三炷香，让言和叼住，直让后者心里犯嘀咕。徐婆把符纸在香头上一按，咒文便开始灼烧，灰烬落入她在下面接着的舆盆里，旋即把木剑往那些碎屑里一插——小和尚们瞪大眼睛，真神了哎，香头的烟都变成青色的了——但言和什么也感觉不到，衔着香柱的感觉可不是那么好受的，她只觉得面前这位仙姑神神叨叨的，有点滑稽。那些尼姑庵的嬢嬢，一个个都要少言寡语，她们做不到这份滑稽。

徐婆说：邪祟今天算是走了，但是，切记，七七四十九天之内，别让孩子下地——脚面一旦贴近后土娘娘，它可就又回来了。

【叁】

延久法师给言和打了一副高跷。他出家前做过学徒，听说言和不能下地以后见猎心喜，去村口借了木匠的工具箱，不出晌午就做出了他的礼物。材料用上好的白蜡杆，哪怕弯曲成钝角，一松劲就能弹回来。底座是橡木做成，橡木坚硬，如果高跷落在石头上不会劈裂。它的设计长约八尺，安全起见只在离地九寸的地方接了踏板，这样言和可以方便地抓住它，像游泳一样手足顺拐地前行。可他低估了言和的胆量，还有天天上房揭瓦练出的身手——她把高跷倒立，如此一来，当她踩在上面的时候，就悬浮在了七尺一寸的高空，比胡日查还要高许多。它仿佛是言和肢体的延伸，这种延伸使人很容易地想到她接下来会干出来的事。她的腿本来就长，接上高跷之后俨然鸵鸟一样奔蹿，每一步都仿佛要把院子里的箩底方砖踏碎。而她似乎天生就是耍高跷的好手，别人还没弄懂是怎么回事，她已经站到了房顶上。方才施展出的惊人的弹跳力，已经让众僧开始忌惮那白蜡杆的威能，同时庆幸给她穿了件底裤，没让心性不稳的小和尚们动邪念。尽管她不能说话，但人人都能感受到她踩着高跷飞跑时的欢愉。悯雁君适时地出现，将她拦腰抱起，卸下高跷，扔给下面的胖大和尚，然后扬起巴掌，打在言和的屁股上。刚才那一出真是惊险，如果不加以制止，以它日行千里的效率，她将会出现在任何地方。一旦出现在牛圈或者茅坑里就不好了。

“让她抄十遍《金刚经》。”悯雁君扛着挣扎的言和，皱着眉头说。胖大和尚于心不忍，讨价还价：“字太多了。”

“那就《出师表》，你定吧。再有就是，把那敲人玩意儿放她够不着的地方，免得大伙哪天出门莫名其妙被流石砸死。”

言和被锁在屋里抄书了，那副高跷挂在房梁上，像一只大蜻蜓。她听见外面有人在喊：“伙计——” 这个声音她再熟不过，她探出头去。如果屋里有人经过，会看到这种奇异的景象：床板是平原，窗台是悬崖，而言和瘦小的身躯则是一架柔软的吊桥。为了不让冷风太多的吹进屋子，也为了不闹出太大动静，她没有用木棍支起窗板，只是把脑袋伸了出去，后颈宕在窗框间，好像趴在断头台上。长着美人痣的小姑娘在坡下面对她招手，另一只围拢在嘴边充当喇叭，又喊一声：“伙计——出去探险呀——”

言和摇摇头，甩一甩手中的笔，又张开嘴，指了指自己的喉咙。喊她的女孩一拍脑袋：“啊，忘了你还在养病了。你在抄书吗，要不要帮忙？”

言和想了想，还是摇摇头。

“唉，那你好好养病吧。”女孩头顶那一撮总是迎风翘起的头发似乎也应着失落而低垂下去。她身旁戴布帽的小男生和双环发髻的小姑娘远远地朝言和摆摆手，和她一同跑远了。

言和颇为失落地缩回身子，探险的缺席使她觉得似乎受到了某种污蔑，一点点地将好胜心勾了上来。平时在房顶上如野风般恣肆的孩子，迫使她终日屋内锁足消磨时光，确实有些残忍。她午觉也睡不着，寤寐辗转，蒙着被子打颤，轻微得像一漂水花。晚上胡日查来给她送饭，言和见不是师傅们，喜出望外，提笔在纸上写写画画，遗憾的是胡日查看不懂汉字。不过他从言和的手舞足蹈中察觉出她对房梁之上高跷的兴趣，伸伸手就帮她够下来了。晚上管事和尚端着一盆水进来准备给她洗漱时，只看见言和留下的字条，这是她禁足第九天发生的事。

因为踩着七尺长的木杆，言和只能像在河滩边缘试探的鹭鸶那样，先迈出去左腿，感觉踩到了地面上，然后弯腰低头，扶着窗框钻出半边身子，再把绑着高跷的右腿抽出去。她站在夜晚的庭院里了。人们都在饭堂里用餐，全然想不到外面会站着一个一丈多高的人。她逃跑的时候，月亮还没有升起来，倒是烟囱里飘出一捆又一捆的炊烟，那些烟囱就像念经打瞌睡的小和尚，总把脖子歪到一边去。人们吹着火，突然听见头顶上的瓦块咔嚓作响，像许多螃蟹借道——如果它们上得去的话。这时千家万户都推门而出，看到两条晃眼的拐杖在彼此缀连的屋顶上交错踊跃而去，每一步都能迈出三米远，如同筷子成了精。他们从没见过这等景象，信基督的村民划着十字，说：我主！信回教的高举双臂，说：真主在上！信释教的双手合十，说：阿弥陀佛！什么也不信的人则摔下帽子，大叫：他娘的，老子的瓦！只有一个人默不作声，他刚从京畿地区学成西医归来，盯着言和念念有词：股四头肌，腘绳肌，小腿二头肌，胫前肌，真是好腿，好腿！我柳叶刀何在！

原野上遍地都是天南星和叶蓼，开到了天边的也是这些天南星和叶蓼。傍晚悄些时候的老阳一晒，大地像涂上了颗粒油一样，黄里透紫，浮闪着弧光，像一大页煎饼。今天它有气无力的，迟迟不肯垂下去，好像轻易就落下地平线，是件足羞的事。言和知道她要去哪里，知道哪里是荒滩，哪里能绕进梯田，哪个地方躺着一片野湖，她知道更往北的地方有成群的树，只要往树林里一站，就躲进了千年大榕树的荫蔽之下。它的树皮纹理扭曲而延伸，如同被扭成了一股绳，数百年前它就是这样逃避着生长，方圆几里只有孤零零的一棵，如今整片树林都是它的徒子徒孙。她知道哪个地方挂着祈愿的木牌，她也携带了一块，这样以后当她们再来到树下时，看见她挂上去的那只，就可以自豪地吹嘘：区区哑病怎么困得住我嘛！

如果延久师傅肯花些功夫，钻研材料力学与人体构造，他或许能够打造出一副一百米的高跷，这样言和每迈一步，就会跨出七十米，同时底下的房屋、猪圈、牛棚、鸡舍连地基和里面的住户都会被她踢到天上，远远望去像推土机在筛米。没人愿意造这种高跷，所以言和无法俯瞰树林。不知道它其实像是一口大漩涡，一圈又一围地生长着高山榕、侧柏、冷杉松；在这些高大的木本植物之间，生长着毛竹、凤尾竹和蓬莱竹这样的禾本植物；它们下面是剑麻、鸢尾与龙舌兰，以及湿润的落叶，落叶下面是厚厚的软黄松针，松针下面是地衣苔藓，至于苔藓下面是什么，没人愿意费心去看，但它们一定也遵循着这种盘旋式的分布。在种类繁多的树上，有许多瓢虫振动翅膀，嗡嗡地从一棵树飞去另一棵；除了瓢虫，还有蚂蚁，它们爬上爬下，费尽心机吮吸树汁；除了蚂蚁，还有言和，她把高跷别到腿后面，像穿着一双离谱的高跟鞋，扒着树杈，想上树居然就上去了。

关于言和上树的情况，又是另一回事。起初，树根有十人合围之大，覆盖着泥土、枯草等污物，与她等高的地方，有大鼎的口腔那么大，往上爬一阵子，就只有木盆那么大了。抬头望一望，不远处已经缩如碗口，可以推出，它还会继续变小，像手指，像筷子，像发丝。除此之外，它的颜色越来越淡，透着光，像泛黄的象牙。也就是说，比起树干，它更像一株缠着霸王鞭的巨大竹笋。刚才抬头的时候，她看见太阳还挂在天上，这有点不像话，放在往常，月亮应该升得很高了。太阳的光线仿佛被稀释了一样，落进她的眼里，让两只眼皮痒痒的，不由自主打了个喷嚏。就是这种时候，她的声音还是哑着，一点声响都炸不出——也正是这种时候，龙出现了。当时四周因为浓密的树荫而尽显绿色，就连言和自己，也不免为深深绿意所沤沥，从头到脚散射着橄榄色的光波，但那条龙却不受这种渐染，好像填得满满的画布上的一块空缺。它的头颅是白色的、躯干是白色的，就连声音也是白色的。它发出有如编钟与号角般洪亮继而低沉的鸣叫，从地下挺起身子。言和栖身的树干也随之拔地而起——那是它的角。它轻轻一甩，言和就掉了下去，像赶跑一只蜜蜂。裸露的地表上，繁多的萤光伴随着回流的地气，缠绕在龙的趾爪周围，将它靠下的那部分身躯变得朦朦胧胧，仿佛发源的地方有一盏神灯……龙慢慢睁开了眼睛，露出碧绿的虹膜与黑色的瞳孔，像停止转动的玉轮盘、教堂中碎花玻璃拱成的穹顶。它抖散自己的毛发与须髯，那又是黑丝绒一样的色泽了。

后来言和多次质疑自我，她究竟看到的是白龙还是青龙，一条真正的龙不能如此乏善可陈。因此在质疑中，少女与龙的初遇又是另一个故事：当时季节走到深处，整片树林都是滚滚的绿浪，伸手在空气里一抓，就能听见掌心传出爆炸的声响，随即几股浓绿的浆液由此透过指缝射出。人在其中总要深几个色号，龙也不例外，它浑身上下都是青色，鳞片像是苦瓜上面鼓起的疙瘩。如前所述，它的眼睛仍是两轮翠绿，只是鬃毛从单纯的黑，变成了黑白两色。它的声音只像号角，编钟的声音是它颈上系挂的铃铛摇响的。那个铃铛大小像编钟，长相像编钟，声音也像编钟，所以它就是一个编钟……至于它是如何落单，又怎么到它身上的，是个远古的不解之谜。青龙张开大口，露出血红的牙龈与扁桃体，喷出的气体混杂着青草与树叶的味道，闻起来竟有些沁人心脾……但它的嘴实在太大了。在仙遥乡，如果猫狗张嘴，人们就拿出一些吃剩的骨头与肉去喂；如果张嘴的是猛虎熊罴，人们就要仔细分辨，究竟它是打哈欠，还是饿了；如果张嘴的是鳄鱼或者河马，这种时候最好什么都不要想，放下手头的一切往回跑，因为实在是太大了，一个人顷刻之间就会消失其中。言和看见龙的利齿，看见上面的寒芒，想起危言耸听的传说，鼓起全身气力尖叫一声，高跷也不要，像只捕鸟蛛一样手脚并用地跑开了。

还没跑出树林，言和就意识到有三件事不对劲：第一，太阳还挂在天上，而且只是亮，一点热度也没有；第二，她的双足正踏踏实实踩在地上，禁忌已经被打破了；第三，她刚才确确实实是喊出了声音，虽然只有一声，但是清澈而嘹亮，像一把快刀。她站定，慌忙用双手抚摸自己的脖子，急切地想要试验，却发现徒劳无功，声音的线又从她的身上斩断了……她想，关键在于龙的出现，她转头跑回去，要去找到那条龙。

龙不见了，取而代之的是一个男孩。像是刚从河边沐浴完毕，披散着长发，晒太阳一般在空地上端坐着。他的身体隐藏在过分宽大的朝服下，它是由古铜色的布料织就的，穿梭着金色的丝线与火红的缎带，往前推五个朝代，都没有这种风格的做工。他定在那里，岿然不动，仿佛下半身已经在土里扎根，整个人也像一块惺忪的树桩。可以想见，如果放任他在这坐着，不久就会有花蕾从他的嘴里与角上发芽，萼片旋转着爬下去，长出一层半透明的鞘将他裹住。日复一日，他在地上的部分颜色越来越深，最后和环境融为一体，变成一株大猪笼草，或者一棵开两岔的榆树。考虑到仙遥乡并不处于热带，猪笼草的可能性还要小一点。言和绕过去，站在他身前仔细看他，看他额头两边，探出发丝的两只小角，像幼麂一样残留着婴孩的粉嫩。他垂着眼睑，睫毛像墨笔撇出的侧锋，双手端着她丢弃不要的高跷发呆。言和弯下腰，五指在他眼前一晃，男孩就抬起头，像主轴生锈的傀儡。他毕恭毕敬地递上那副过于修长的高跷，说：“还给你。”声音多少有一种来自莽苍的错觉。言和没有接，而是用手指来回的比划，做个噤声的手势，又在喉咙前画个圈。那少年漠然地看她表演，只有眼睫在微微颤动。看着看着，他的心情也变好了，于是站起身来，身上的朝服像熔炼的铁水一样流泻……他一言不发，手指像拈线一样合拢，还煞有介事地来回滑一滑，仰头看天。

他提起衣服的下裳疾奔，双臂抬得如同后厨师傅拉面一般，但还是有衣角在地上拖行，那衣服实在太长了，人穿着它跑起来，就像一只雄赳赳的蜈蚣。言和顾不得拾起高跷，跟在他的后面，在大地上放肆奔跑的感觉久违地再次造访，鼓舞她的四肢百籁。由龙化作的少年一直望着天空，忽略了身后言和的跑动，似乎真的在追赶风筝。终于，他停在了一棵树前面，那上面有一只巨大的鸟巢，像草帽倒放其上。他提起一脚，踹在树干上，即使大树纹丝不动，他依然不知疲倦地重复这个动作。言和不知他要做什么，索性坐在草地上。不久，一只灰白色的鸟探出脑袋，虽然是一只嘲鸫，但体态臃肿得像鸭子。它开口，言和一个激灵，她听见了自己的声音。

“干什么呀？”那只嘲鸫模仿着言和的口吻，不耐烦地问。因为言和很少不耐烦，所以它也就学个半吊子样。男孩落下手中的衣摆，叉着腰死气沉沉地命令：

“把声音还给人家。”

嘲鸫说：你知不知道你打扰我休息了？明天再来吧！男孩倒也不气不恼，只是额头变得铁青，嘴角咧开一个僵硬、湿淋淋而又阴险的笑容，从宽广的长袖里扯出一柄大斧头，比村里铁匠铺中最大的那把还要阔上不少。他抡动大半个圆，一斧子横劈在树干上，斧身瞬间没入了大半。那只灰白的鸟雀连忙改口：“别砍了，别砍了，这就给你送下去！”

它叼着一只塞着木塞的玻璃瓶降落在男孩肩头，衣服的丝绸太滑，它还没能立稳就又飞了回去。言和接过瓶子，拔开木塞，仿佛自银河中汲取的流光从空空如也的瓶子里显现，汇成一条金线，随着呼吸一同被她吸进了肺里。她只觉得五脏六腑微微一热，大脑还没有下指令，声音倒先自己出来了。她患得患失地捂住嘴，怕说多了话，声音又溜走了。而后又惊喜地，怀着第一次涉水渡河的心情，断断续续地嘤咛：“谢、谢谢……”

帮她找回声音的男孩依旧无动于衷，好像很累了，无所谓地说一句：唱歌试试。言和就唱起每当寺院里冬去春来交替时孩子都会唱起的歌谣：

菩提落叶化泥尘

几度轮回几度人

戏生新儿怡雏蝶

春意萌芽又相逢……

她唱了开头就闭上了眼睛，全然没有注意到那个龙变的男孩鼻尖翕动，双目无神地将重心交给直觉的模样。他在虚无中寻寻觅觅，与言和的距离越来越近，最终拉起她藕白色的手腕，将脸埋进她的掌心轻轻地嗅着。当言和意识到这一点时，他已经枕在她的大腿上，安安静静地睡着了。

【肆】

有一天是这样结束的：在仙遥乡的夜晚，天地间都是黄澄澄的一片迷蒙，这是因为原野上升起了不落的太阳，却不干太阳应该干的事；在金黄的底色上，有无穷无尽的绿色铺展开来，这是葱茏而葳蕤的草木，这些草木溶进阳光里，就像青霉接种在培养基上一样，这是第二层颜色；在绿意的包裹之中，还有几条黑色的线，大致呈一只圆规状，像两根打架的牙刷。如果仔细去看，会发现原来它们是由言和构成的。这些跃动的线条在弥漫的阳光中时隐时现，像一道破绽，迟缓地回到了药师寺前。

药师寺的院墙上有一个狗洞，长明灯烛亮透过洞口渗出来，像海底的波光。说是狗洞，但从来不见它们进出。狗如果想出入，直接跳墙就可以了，所以这其实是被人挖出来的，人们总是喜欢把糟心的事嫁祸给禽兽。它在言和入寺以前就存在，极有可能是出自窃贼之手，但它的口径很小，才比手镯大一点，所以这位贼人极有可能长了一个犰狳的脑袋，又鉴于仙遥乡地处华夏境内，所以他更可能是一只穿山甲。言和卸下高跷，像纫针一样把它们从那个缺口里续进去，然后蹬着洞口上墙。这其实是为了借力，悯雁君教她上墙时的第一课就是借力，学习应该由浅入深登堂入室。她眼馋悯雁君那种可以垂直腾空的姿态，而自己却只能先找个地方踩住。据说天下轻功第一的楚留香先生，施展轻功时连墙都不必依靠，只需要反复地左脚踩右脚，就能像蜻蜓一样直直地升上去。这也是悯雁君告诉她的，他还说楚留香在九十岁高龄时仍然身手不凡，可惜偶尔会在施展轻功时绊到自己……

言和借来的力很快就被卸去，严格地说，她是在半空被人抓住了脚腕，一把薅了下来。那个人正是悯雁君，他打着一盏灯笼，凑近了言和的脸瞧她，免得自己逮错了人。在光芒的笼罩下，他的法令纹更深、内侧的一小缕银发也更亮了，不客气地说，现在的他像个沙皮狗。言和看见他抿出下嘴唇，地包天似的露出一排下牙，知道里面在酝酿詈词。打灰袍的男人揪着她，像刚捞上一条黄鳝，说：你小臭妮……

言和头皮发麻，她宁愿去抄书。但悯雁君只说了三个字就停了，甚至连谓语都没有。他扭头扯着嗓子朝院里一吼：闺女儿找着了——！他这样说，偏殿里霎时齐刷刷亮出光来，好像世尊地藏显灵。一颗颗光头仿佛煮熟的汤圆从汤里浮上来，然后汤圆七嘴八舌：“这孩子，大晚上跑哪去啊！”

“说了不让跑不让跑，还跑！”

“不听话，不听话就得收拾，我得乖叽乖叽你……”

“哎呦，黑更半夜的，延心师傅领人四处找不着，急死人呦——倒也不黑，太阳还挂着。”

“你看我，一米八五的大个子都不乱跑，你这孩子还长着哑病……”

“这天也怪，现在什么时候了还不落太阳，夜雾起得倒是一阵一阵的。”

“那你跟四哥打个招呼呗，让他带人回来……”

言和的脸一阵滚烫，好像刚吃了那个巴蜀厨子做的辣粉。小孩子如果不意气用事，就不是小孩子了，好在她知错能改，态度恳切，怯生生地抹着眼角，说，师傅师兄……

她后半句对不起还没说出口，场面突然鸦雀无声，众僧面面相觑，询问：“说话了？说话了？”好像她是铜皮佛像，不该说话。下一刻人人都如中头彩一样欢呼，值得一提的是，如果人人都中头彩，仙遥乡的经济体系就要崩溃。僧人们彼此搂抱、握手，哈哈大笑，就差拿出唢呐来吹一曲迪斯科了。胡日查想跟悯雁君凑对抱一抱，但他站在屋顶上，揉着言和的脸沾沾自喜，暂时还抱不到，所以他左顾右盼，箍住胖大和尚的腰，像拔柳树一样把他搂了起来。

“怎么突然就好了？”小和尚拍着手喊叫。欢腾的人群也静下来，问她，对啊，说说，咋突然就好了呢。言和回想起他在短憩中显形的、冰凉的龙爪，犹豫再三，支支吾吾，最后说：我困了。

“困了就回去睡吧，睡吧。”胖大和尚打个圆场。僧人们也缓过劲，说，是啊，既然都好了，何必管怎么治好的呢，怪病自然有怪的好法。悯雁君把言和放下，她轻轻一跃，落进和尚们围成的圈里，把真相和心事一并带回房间。还有几个小沙弥，意犹未尽地跟在她后面，要听冒险故事，被延久像赶小鸡崽子一样赶跑了。院子又恢复了佛门清静，只有悯雁君还站在院墙上，凝视着刚刚从言和身上抖落的那片软鳞。他思索片晌，无可奈何地叹了口气，招呼一声，把它丢给了等在下面的胖大和尚。

“你可知这是什么？”

“龙鳞。”他说。

太阳一晚没有落下，第二天公鸡都不敢打鸣，它们的生物钟带来强烈的作息规律高潮，迫使它们躁动不安地四处冲撞，一飞飞到屋顶上，或者聚众去啄大黄狗的肛门。言和眼睛眯成一条缝，确认师傅们没有监视她，一个鲤鱼打挺翻起身，可惜力度没掌控好，在空中转体一周半后直直栽到了床尾。她眼含泪花地揉了揉撞红的鼻梁，倒过来又翻了一次，这一次大获成功，不过隔壁又传来骂声：寺里闹耗子！她踮起脚尖，从壁橱顶上扯下她的高跷——这已经成了她的代步工具，虽然操作风险大，但胜在暂时还没有关于高跷的交通法规。太阳变得比夜里大了些，热度也回温，总算是中规中矩，不让人心生吊诡。昨天枕着她睡去的少年端坐在一颗大白石上，液体般的朝服顺着棱角滑下去，淌在草地上，像洒了绿豆汤。 比起昨天的慵懒与怠慢，他现在的形象更为端正，眉边与鬓角像被春风裁过，垂坠的发尾也用一束金带扎了起来。他现在可以说是一个真正的世家子弟，昨天是假冒的。他如酹酒般翻动手腕，说：坐。言和四下环顾，看不出有座位的痕迹，于是盘起双腿，随便坐在了草地上。男孩点点头，拂袖将身旁的花盆变消失。言和撅起嘴想，真小气。

昨天，他只是短短的安眠，或许有三秒，或许还不够。小男孩柔软的头发弄得她皮肤痒痒的，也让她打不定主意。乌仁都希告诫言和，以后遇到占你便宜的男人，你就扇他娘的，别怕招报复，有胡日查保护她。她的大脑乱糟糟的，决定倒数十声再做打算。就在这时，那个男孩像猫一样屈起身体，涣散地说：我今天有点累，你先走吧。明天你要是还愿意，就再过来。说罢，他摇摇晃晃站起来，眼睛都睁不开，像一棵快枯的树一样走开了。言和冲他的背影呼喊：“我找不到你怎么办？”

半梦游的少年没有停止前进，随便一挥衣袖，就有一盆长满骨朵的枝条，稳稳落在地上。他的意思很明确：要么你可以再见到我，要么你可以得到一盆花。但言和还以为那是见面礼呢。

“你昨天……”她欲言又止，少年的脸却突然涨得通红，鼓鼓的，像一只愤怒的河豚。他打断言和：“不许提了！昨天是意外——”

“我只是想问问……”

“有什么好问的——今天我是要找你搭把手的。”

“搭把手？”

“我帮你找回声音，你回敬我一下，不过分吧？”

“那你想让我做什么呢？”言和又问。

“去帮我找袋子，能吹出气球的，越多越好。”

“我可以帮你，但你要这些干什么？还有你昨天……”

“等你拿来见我就知道了。”少年态度武断专横，听见她还是对昨天的事耿耿于怀，赶紧结束话题，蹬住石头向后空翻，他的衣服也因重心的转移而抽引，摇晃得像一条蟒蛇。他在树林里几番闪转腾挪，眨眼就消失不见了。言和总觉得在哪梦见过这条古铜色的大蟒。

两天过后，言和又回来了。说是两天，但因为太阳恒久地高悬在天空，所以也可能是一天，也可能刚过了一个晌午，也可能她根本就没有离开。她的样子怪异非常，隔着二里地都能看见。她没有踩高跷，而是把它变成了一条扁担，扁担的两头系着上百只猪脬、羊脬和大得可疑的鱼鳔，它们鼓鼓囊囊，呈现出不顾一切逃离大气层的冲动，白蜡杆弹性好，被勒得两端上翘，一眼望去，好像中间的言和才是把它压弯的那个。搜集这么多材料不容易，让它们鼓起来则更难。言和先是跑去方士那里，问他们讨了几瓶绿矾油；接着爬上棚顶，拿凿子刮了些碎锡箔，然后把它们掺进绿矾油，再把猪脬套在瓶口，不一会它便胀大，滋滋地呲着响，这就说明，氢气成功地被制造出来。这么多气球工作量很大，言和居然独自做完了，等最后一个气球扎口，缓慢升空，整个房间就宛如一个肺叶，四处漂浮着白色半透明的肺泡。这种古法制得的氢气纯度并不高，只能堪堪将这些动物膀胱停留在相对高度。所以它们升着升着，好像累了一样，又落下来。此时如果一阵风吹过，言和就不由自主地旋转，像孙悟空跳芭蕾；如果风是从上空吹来的，言和就打起滚来；如果这个风从四周回转，也就是说，她处在旋风的风眼中央时，她就会被这些气球带着来回飘荡，像一只傅科摆……但她完全可以不受这些劳苦，她明明可以把气撒掉，或者一开始就不要动脑筋制氢气。龙可以吐出各种纯气体，比如氮气、氧气，这些人类也能做到；它也可以吐出氯气、氟气，这个对于人类就有难度；最后，它吐出各种惰性气体，让天地万物为之变色……言和可以单把几百只软塌塌的球膜拿给那个少年，让他把它们吹起来，变得比风还轻，或者比铅球还重。对于此事，她只是说：这样好看。也就是说，吹起来的气球比软塌塌的气球更有仪式感。那个少年以为她是对的。

言和是坐着白蜡杆与他见面的，当时风往一个方向吹，她坐在上面，衣服被清风鼓起，感觉惬意而轻松。她就这样不知不觉地被风送进了树林，膝盖磕到了少年的后脑勺，撞得他一个趔趄。他揉着头，觉得她这造型像西方的女巫一样，很可爱。不过并没有说出来，而是立即着手拆除绑住气球的线，再把它们绑到石头上。拆到一半，另一个女孩骑着小毛驴闯进了树林，仙遥乡能专门分出牲口当坐骑的人家不多，所以又可以说她骑着身份的象征，她很重视这次会晤……

少年眨眼之间就跃到了树上，衣服的衣摆、丝带挂满了树杈，像一只大章鱼。那个叫乐正绫的、先前呼唤言和出去冒险的女孩，迫不及待地问：“这就是你说的那个小龙孩？”

“你把我的事说出去了？”少年似乎有些愠怒，出口质问。言和从容不迫地说：“只告诉了阿绫一个人，这些气球可都是她出钱买的。”

“喂，小龙孩，你干嘛那么咄咄逼人？听说你要搭把手，我过来帮帮忙不行？”

“什么小龙孩，你这婆娘，喊那么大声，声音那么尖，我又不是聋子。”

“你说我什么？我这是昆山玉碎凤凰叫！”

“你是个芦花鸡你是！”

“你这……”乐正绫气得辫子直棱着竖起，像暴怒的猫尾巴，言和赶忙拉住她：“阿绫，别骂他了……”

“嗯。”少年很满意她的态度。

“你打他好了。”言和从兜里掏出几块鹅卵石，乐正绫双眼放光，一把夺过，劈头盖脸朝树上的少年掷去，把他打得蹦来蹦去，避之不及：“你们这是渎神！”

“你要是神仙，我就是泰山老奶奶！”乐正绫神勇非常，骑着毛驴开始追逐，俨然草原上的骑兵。言和留在原地，不知道该做些什么，干脆帮他把剩下的气球移到石头上。过了半晌，少年灰头土脸地回来了，他身后的两道衣摆高高扬起，缠着乐正绫和她的毛驴，前者还在锲而不舍地拿石块砸他，不过他后脑勺绑了只锅盖，已经不怕啦。绑住锅盖的白毛巾也绑着他的额头，看起来像个东瀛武士。他点点头，对着还在专心致志拆线的言和说：“虽然你之前助纣为虐不对，单看在你帮本大人工作的份上，就宽恕你的过错吧。”

言和不接他的话茬，她说：“把她放下来。”

“倒也不是不行，你让她承诺别再砸我了。”

“我没石头了！”乐正绫在半空中张牙舞爪地怒喝。

“我不，你欠打。”言和不给少年台阶下，他神情尴尬，毕竟裹着一个人和一头驴非常费劲，他已经承受不住了。他轻轻把少女放到地上，驴就没这么好命，骨碌了几圈自己站起来。乐正绫问：“刚才那到底是什么家伙？”少年过去抱起那块缠满气球的石板，说：“这就是我要帮忙的事。跟我来吧。”

“我才不帮你嘞，呸——”乐正绫一拉眼皮，吐出舌头做个鬼脸，骑上毛驴头也不回的走了。走出几米远，她想起什么似的，对身后的友人说：“阿和，你也早点回去吧，小心他吃了你。”这样一来，那小龙孩就觉得她和言和一样可爱了。

【伍】

因为太阳在高空的久居不下，几乎所有人都不可避免地慢慢发疯。诗云所谓日居月诸，如今没了月亮，光阴流逝便难以量化。煮妇不知饭点、耕夫也不识何时该去灌溉。一天长得仿佛一个世纪，而一个世纪过去，又像短得只有一天了。但客观看来，月亮并没有消失，这是因为潮汐保持着正常。如果月亮失却，海水会在一日之内纠集成几十米的高墙，各种水草海带也会滚滚拔高，隐藏在巨浪之中，像个泡发的大海怪。一旦它的势能不能抵消落差，这么多的水就要劈头盖脸迎向渺小的村庄，圈棚里的牛羊将被鲸鱼取代，原野上的花草则被替换为海星、贝壳一类的棘皮或者软体动物。如果村民有幸不被拍成碎块，不出二十代，就能演化出脸上有鳃、背上有鳍、眼珠大得像灯泡，同时说几句话就得喔喔喔吐泡泡的人类啦。除此之外，植物庄稼的生长一切正常，否则三天之内，它们就会蔫萎，像一丛丛断口的脐带一样疲软地下垂，人走在路上，头发突然就着火了，拍着拍着，整个人都燃烧起来……以上种种现象没有发生，证实天上的那个太阳是假的，但它的光学误导，就已经足够改变心智了。

因为记不清时日，漏刻、历表、甚至是公鸡，都失去了报时作用（公鸡还可以拿来吃），人们记不清现在是什么年代，以至于每个人看起来都苍老了五十岁。刚出生的婴儿不用教走路，直接站起来，扛着锄头要耕田；正当壮年的人们则佝偻着腰，双腿打着摆，颤巍巍地扶拐，去给自己挑选棺材；至于那些真正的老人们，他们经常一天不出家门，直愣愣躺在床上，如果在鼻子前面架个镜片，三天三夜都泛不起水雾；还有的干脆直接不躺下，双手向前平伸，两腿并拢，一蹦一跳地往前行进。碰到跳不过去的门槛，就呕哑地说一句：帮帮忙，把我抬出去。如果有人在路上挡道，他还要跳过去咬人，被咬的人也很快像他们一样，蹦着走路。在大家都没发觉的时候，这些老人成群结队，从村庄不约而同地向西南出发，不知疲倦地前进，因而日行千里，而后渡过江河，自广西与云南出境，借道老挝缅甸，直达暹罗境内。当地的美丽导游小姐看到这队远道而来的客人，热情地迎上去，双掌合十，笑容洋溢地说：萨瓦迪卡，欢迎大家……暹罗的太阳作息正常，这群半僵尸很快也恢复了正常，不过想回去可就麻烦了。

这些人从村庄出去时，正好被言和看见。当时她在北边树林高高的榕树顶，看见镇子南头一队人跳着想出去，队伍整齐划一，状若得了帕金森的蜈蚣。她问身后忙于工作的少年：“他们在干什么？”少年抬头顺着望过去，没好气地说：“谁知道他们！”又埋头去处理那堆烂木头了。他和言和大部分时间都呆在大榕树内部的黑暗里，或是浓密的树荫下，没怎么感觉到阳光的反常。在他身后，偶尔会出现乐正绫，她又把叫洛天依和叫徵羽摩柯的孩子喊过来，在这里开茶话会。甚至平时见不到面的大家闺秀，那个叫墨清弦的女孩，都不免在这里出现了身影。每多一个人，那少年就要嘟囔一句：你们这是要开乐队啊？正是在这种口舌纷乱、热热闹闹的时候，他有了自己的名字。言和围着那口大编钟转了几圈，指着上面的篆字，说：原来你叫龙牙！少年只是哼哼一声，说：龙牙就龙牙吧。言和不满意他这种无所谓的样子，就憋气好久不和他说话。后来又问他：你姓什么？那个少年说：跟你姓好了。言和更不满意他这种堵人话语的行为，就拿起一只舀子，在他埋头工作时对准他撅起的屁股凭空挥舞，想拿他当个高尔夫球打出去。乐正绫突然一拍胸脯，说：跟我姓，跟我姓！我想要个哥哥！——这确实是个无理要求，如果她想要个弟弟，兴许父母还能努力一下……不过她不喜欢这个哥哥的性格，如果嘴不那么毒就好了。获得名字、叫乐正龙牙的少年把手上的木板翻过来，用刨子擦出木花，说：随便吧，当妹妹的就别打扰当哥哥的干活。乐正绫咬牙切齿，拿起一只折凳，同言和一起对着他的屁股比划，一个在左一个在右，这样如果他像高尔夫球一样飞出去的话，因为两边均匀受力，轨迹可以得到很好的矫正……

于是言和就叫：乐正龙牙！少年就回答：唉。 “乐正龙牙。” —“唉。” “乐正龙牙。” —“把嘴关掉。”在这种重复的聒噪中，他从器皿里取出完整的木板。上次言和见到时，它还只是几块烂木头，现在居然被接合在了一起，像一块大果冻。她双眼放光，问：“怎么做到的？”乐正龙牙晃一晃手中的瓶子，里面是淡色的胶液，带着自卖自夸的语气说：神水。言和心想，要是延久师傅有了这瓶神水，说不定他的自行车就能做出来了。于是她带着兴趣，看乐正龙牙把那瓶神水、灵药，或者叫环氧树脂，倒进器皿里，木块浸泡其中。然后少年拿过一块铁矿，从另一个罐子里倒出一坨像水银一样的东西，糊在球上反复打磨，矿石很快变成了铁球。她又问：这是什么？他故作神秘地压低声音，说：“太上老君的炼丹尘。” 但实际上就是液镓。紧接着，他转动绞盘，言和感觉到自己所处的地基正在上升，树口的光越来越亮。她第三次发问：你那天为什么要闻我的手心。乐正龙牙一边费劲地转着把手，一边毫不犹豫地说：因为你很香。

言和突然觉得地基开始下坠，乐正龙牙双手离开绞盘，在空中愤怒地晃动；两腮涨红，鼻子发出汽笛的轰鸣，蒸汽从双耳喷出，他简直要生吞了言和，质问：“你为什么突然问这个！”言和倒是在一旁笑得很开心，泪花都出来了，她说：原来是这样啊。

“你给我滚蛋，我叫你之前别进来！”乐正龙牙的衣摆飘起，卷住她的腰，伸到勉强可以称之为门的洞口前才把她放下。然后帮它的主人一起转动绞盘。他口中念念有词：要不是缺帮手，你还能在这里？……

言和探着身子，小声地问：“别的小朋友都回家了，我也想走。”

“不行，就差最后一步了。喂，你不想拯救你的村子吗？”

“我还能救我的村子？”言和满脸的不可置信。村子里刚刚送走几位男觋与女巫，这些人手持阳燧阴燧，用龟甲与蓍草占卜，却找不出个答案。最后他们说：这确实是太阳，又不是个太阳。这种充满哲学意味的话语，可以理解为说一个人，你既是男人，又是女人。虽然在生理学上并不是毫无可能，但听起来总不是味……

乐正龙牙将重重的麻绳捆在肩上，拉着他许许多多的材料往前走。说：你知道那太阳是什么？那是金翅大鹏鸟的蛋。他说，如果你仔细看，会看见太阳中间有火一样的裂隙，那就是它裂开了。雏鸟马上就会出来。

“它会毁了村子？”言和追上去问。

“这倒不，看它心情，不过它会毁了我。”他说着，把大铁球摆在一个凹坑，凹坑的周围漂浮着言和收集来的气球。她看着像小山包一样的设计，说：好像佛祖头上的肉髻哦。

“你挺识货嘛，这就是佛祖。”

“这是佛祖？”言和伸长脖子往下看，高高隆起的地方应该是佛祖的鼻头，也可能这个佛祖是撅着嘴的。乐正龙牙信心满满地说：“明白了吧？”

“好丑。”

“不懂欣赏。”他拂袖，想一想又说：“干嘛做那么漂亮，吓唬吓唬鸟就算了。”

“所以你做的是一个，稻草人？”言和不太确定地说出答案。

“对，就是稻草人。”

“那么大的榕树在你们来说只是稻草人，好厉害……”

“嘘。”乐正龙牙示意她噤声，伸手扳动铰链端头的长杆，她的视线顿时一片漆黑，这是因为大榕树的顶上被一块木棚盖住了，只有几缕微光从不同位置的缝隙漏进来。他揽住言和的肩，和她一起扑倒在升降台的地基上，说：别出声，孵化了。

言和屏住呼吸，瞪大眼睛从木顶棚与树杈空出的缝隙里向外看，光芒从未像当时一样强盛，若不是乐正龙牙及时捂住她的眼睛，说不定真会瞎掉。他数落她：凡人胆敢直视神迹，不要命了。黑暗中，言和听见天穹传来一阵悲苦的呼号，啪嗒振翅的声音围着大榕树循环地响，忽然整个藏身之地的掩体都在摇撼，她可以想象出那只新生的鸟如何在自己的头顶踱步，就像平时在寺院里看见的那样。言和问：“我们就这样一动不动？好难受。”乐正龙牙瞟一眼她，说：“那你动动吧，别闹出太大动静让它听见就行，这东西刚生下来，耳朵一片混沌……”

他拉下来一根青铜管，如果把它拆开，会看见里面的道路曲折拐弯，在每个拐点都插了一块镜片，这时答案便呼之欲出：它原来是一个潜望镜，露出掩体的部分被树叶伪装起来，镜片也罩了一层绿纱巾，防止反光。乐正龙牙就这样眯起眼睛仔细盯着，全神贯注地防范外面那只巨鸟。言和蛰伏一阵，没有东西看，于是盯上了乐正龙牙的头发。他趴在地上，头发如拂尘丝般散开，又密又长。言和先是给他打了个辫子，发现用完全部的头发还绰绰有余，便开始奇思妙想，仿佛设计盆景一样。她拢起发丝，在他头上扎了个酷似螺旋桨的发型，配有桨殻与桨轴，甚至叶面与叶背都能被识别出来，所以乐正龙牙看着看着，突然觉得有风从头上往下吹，身体也轻飘飘的，正把自己带离地面，他不得不用手扒住木板，免得自己悬空；言和又给他编了个牛角，这样当他盯着潜望镜的时候，突然有了反刍的冲动，他只好咬紧牙关，才能阻止自己把胃袋翻出来；言和还想再用他的头发做一个立体清明上河图，可以预想到，汴京几百号人一同在他脑袋上行走，会是什么光景……但乐正龙牙扭了扭脖子，对她说一句：别调皮。言和就从他背上恋恋不舍地下来，顺便帮他把所有的头发都复原了。

乐正龙牙啧了一声，自言自语：“这鸟怎么不动了。”言和用手托着脸，想回药师寺，又担心他关键时刻没有帮手。她试探性往他身边挪了挪，问：“你那天和现在这样可是判若两人。”

“那是因为我刚睡醒，”乐正龙牙的脸又红了，如果不是因为他角质层薄、胆固醇高，就是他真的很害羞那天的事，“我本来计划在今天苏醒的，你把我提前唤醒了，真坏事……”

“那你就完不成计划了。”

“瞎猫碰上死耗子你是。”

“我身上是什么香味？”

“住口，住口。”他咬牙切齿，这女孩为什么哪壶不开提哪壶。

“你不告诉我，我就大喊咯？你想让它听见？”

“是、是茉莉啦。”他的脸红得几乎滴出血来。

“哎——我真的养了一盆茉莉……”

外面猝不及防又是一声尖唳，巨大的气浪鼓进两人栖身的小小掩体，把陈设吹得东倒西歪，龙尾横亘在言和的头上，把飞来的木块扫飞。振翅的声音越发远去，言和掀开棚板，看见赤红的日轮里，一个黑点渐渐渺远。它离开了，一个瞬间，从庞然大物变成看不见的微粒，她不知道这种威能如果坐进村庄，会有什么后果。乐正龙牙在后面提醒她：“现在算算总账，你三番五次戳我痛处，该当何罪。”他掐住言和的脖子——但她一点也不窒息，甚至感觉到他这么做是为了托住自己的颌骨。乌仁都希的告诫心中炸响，她挥起巴掌，打了乐正龙牙一个耳光。他完全没想到她会反抗，直接昏头转向倒退几步，打着转要从树杈上栽下去。言和赶紧扑上去拉住他的衣襟，但它的料子太滑了，做工找不出接缝，攥在手里止不住地往外出溜，她一不小心，自己也被带了过去，和他一并从几十米高的树冠上坠落。她紧闭双眼，感到自己的肩膀被温暖的手臂抱住，而骨肉相连的手掌护住了自己的头顶。她只觉得自己的身子被挤了一下，睁开眼睛，四周的景象已经更换为地面的情况了。

“怎么回事？”

“首先，你从我身上起来，沉死了，你可真能吃。”

“信口雌黄！”她慌忙从乐正龙牙的身上起来，他的保护措施如此得当，以至于她的肢体竟无一与地面接触。倒是他的样子有点惨，身体比以往扁了些，摊在草地上，像融化的糖人，好在正在慢慢鼓回来。他想，我的肾现在一定薄得像一片鞋垫……言和终于也脸红了一次，她有些欲盖弥彰地把鬓角的发丝拢到耳朵后面，躲闪着目光，轻声说：“不过，谢谢你了。”

“没事，反正我死不了。”他不在乎地摆摆手，感觉胸口一疼，这是他摔散的肺愈合归位的表现。乐正龙牙眼睛不眨，静静地看了一会儿天空，太阳已经恢复了正常，他对自己的工作还算满意。他问盘坐在一旁偷偷看他的言和：“对了，你叫什么名字？”

“言和。”

“哦，”他说，“起名的人很疼你嘛。我叫什么来着？”

“乐正龙牙，”言和笑起来，“乐正龙牙，好听吗？我想我爸爸妈妈也喜欢。”

—待续—


	2. 【陆】至【拾叁】

【陆】

曾经有一位落魄的游神借道，恰好看见了发生的一切，于是决定在此栖迟片刻。它张开几百平方尺的画布，躲进无人的阴影走笔，这时便遇到了第一个问题：是应该采用西方的透视画法，还是东方的长卷。斟酌再三，他还是决定偏向漫长，将画布裁切，拼成长长的一幅，同时获得了全体埃及神祇的赞许，因为他们的正面律多少与长卷手法有相似之处……他画完了山水草木等诸多背景，画下了隐藏在其中的小小的言和，这时便遇到了第二个难题：躺在她旁边的那个究竟是什么东西。这位游神思索了很久，终于提笔，在她的旁边画了一个阿米巴。它以为这是最贴切的表达，那些山鬼也是这样想的。在画卷中，几个山鬼从四面八方隐晦的丛林中凑过来，打头的绕着言和转了几圈，指着地上的乐正龙牙哈哈大笑：“长鳞的，你怎么跟个碎鸡蛋似的。”这句话的意思是，以他现在的样子，拿笤帚扫进簸箕是再好不过啦。可以预想，面对如此状况百出的事态，该游神的画作一定还会遇到第三道、第四道难关，能否顺利完成也就成了一个未知数。但它硬着头皮继续画下去，至少这种精神很可贵……

在第二段画面上，无论是乐正龙牙、言和还是那群山鬼，甚至它们的坐骑，都保持着一个怪异的姿势。这种姿势很难描述，因此只能画出来，它像是一干人等仰头观看日偏食，又在同一时刻打了个哈欠。如果燕子看了，会把毛虫填进他们嘴里；如果这是景区，那他们很容易被当成艺术加工后的垃圾桶。事实上，他们正在呼唤庆忌。管仲说过，我们知道庆忌这种泽精，虽然可以日行千里，但不会分身，所以一天到晚还是很忙，要把它叫来，非要有异于常人的声带不可；叫的次数多了，还容易把刺客招来。当时乐正龙牙的身体已经复原如初，正一根根捋着自己的肋骨，看有没有缺斤少两。有个山鬼伤心地大呼：“你对我的榕榕做了什么，它怎么空了！”乐正龙牙呲牙咧嘴，吼回去：榕树就榕树，还榕榕，你快一千岁的人了！

那些山鬼一件一件地，把他的家当从那棵被他掏空的古榕里搬出来。遇到比较笨重的，比如那台总是卡壳的升降机，就直接锯断，颇有五胡乱华时期的野蛮风采。还是打头的那位山鬼，它没有劳动，坐在地上和乐正龙牙攀谈，问起言和，颇为好奇地说：这怎么还有个纯种人类，你不要能不能送我？乐正龙牙断然拒绝了这个无理要求，他说：这是我的跟班，你另找别人去吧。说这句话的时候，他偷偷瞥了言和一眼，发现她正跟豹子与狸猫抱在一起，从草地上打滚玩，于是暗中舒了一口气。这种行为说明，他也知道自己的回复是瞎扯淡，但是碍于面子，有些骑虎难下，好在言和没功夫理他，毛绒绒的动物确实更得人类青睐……

后来他和山鬼吵了一架，乐正龙牙坚持现在是夏天，这是因为就连银杏树上最老的木茬，也已经往外拱出了一顶绿芽；而那位山鬼则认为，夏天必须直到傍晚才能到来，这是古代留下来的传统；言和则认为现在应该是秋天，这样她就能有许多新鲜的果子吃。不过前面双方争得厉害，没功夫再把她加进来。最后他们说，把庆忌找来，让它去问问青帝，青帝说的话总该算数吧——于是两人一起喊起来；声音还不够大，就再加上其它的山鬼，再加上言和，再加上豹子与狸猫，大家一起高呼庆忌大名，响遏行云，终于把那位穿着黄袍的精怪请来了。它听了双方当事人的陈述，很疑惑地说：你们天天都吃得这么饱吗？这种场面太过凌乱，导致那位游神画来画去，把自己也弄糊涂了。

在群青的夜色里，言和与乐正龙牙行走在田垄上，脚下的星球像一颗亮蓝色的麦冬果实。它是宇宙里的第六十四号颜色，象征着午夜的来临，却又比普通的午夜更加鲜艳。解释起来也好懂，破壳的神鸟飞走时掀起热浪，把大气层烤得混乱不堪，影响了光的散射。乐正龙牙抱着头，大摇大摆地走在前面，依然对于早上的争论耿耿于怀：喏，你看见了，北斗七星的勺柄，很明显指得更靠南嘛。言和则需要时时刻刻小心地面，以免踩到他过长的衣摆，把两人一起绊倒。但如果她踩上去，就会发现自己的担心是多余的，这衣服的用料实在精细，布面过于滑腻，即使用千斤的巨石压住，只要乐正龙牙抽抽身体，它就像影子一样溜走了。他数落了一会儿山鬼与庆忌，头也不回地问言和：你说的风车呢？ 

“再走走就到了吧，走夜路要有耐心嘛。”她吐字有些含糊，还没把黄瓜咽下去就开口了。乐正龙牙无奈地转头看着她这副样子，伸手说：给我一根。它们也不是偶然来的，是乐正龙牙潜入菜地，把别人家藤上的茄子都顺了出来。言和本来非常厌恶这种顺手牵羊的卑劣行径，但想到这块菜地早已被乡绅强取豪夺，而且茄子再不摘就该自己腐烂，所以只当没有看见。后来乐正龙牙走到菜市场上，趁着卖黄瓜的小贩没注意，偷了他的黄瓜，用茄子代替着摆上了。如果查询当时的仙遥乡一带菜价，会发现乐正龙牙还亏了不少钱。这在某种意义上可称作劫富济贫，有古侠士之风，而且说明他至少具有等价交换的思想，明白货币的意义……但这依然不是值得提倡的行为，言和认为，乐正龙牙就像是水葫芦、小龙虾、福寿螺之流的入侵物种，如果再来一百个乐正龙牙，那仙遥乡的生态环境就会万劫不复。卖黄瓜的小贩一睁眼，看见自己的黄瓜变得又紫又肿，像被人揍了一样；而种茄子的农民每出去一趟，就发现他的茄子小了一号，这些茄子在他的精心栽培下越长越小，最后长没了。乐正龙牙把这些黄瓜交给她，说，你带回去洗了吧，谁知道它被什么肥浇过。言和的理解则是，要么你可以再见到我，要么你可以得到一捆黄瓜……她回到药师寺，洗干净它们，在厨房的拐角看见摆成一排的酒坛，浑黄的溶液里泡着几只死蝎子。恒畅走进来，拍拍封住的坛口，说：“别乱动啊，泡好了驱五毒的。”言和说：“蝎子就是五毒。”

“蝎子怎么是五毒呢，我给你数数啊，五毒是蛤蟆、蜈蚣、蛇、麦、菽……”

“喂，恒畅，恒畅。”悯雁君的声音突然从屋顶上透过瓦片传下来，恒畅答应道：“怎么了——”

“你别教她了。我拳头硬了。”

在迷幻而瑰丽的深蓝之中，一个庞然大物慢慢出现在草场上，像一种沉淀过程，从饱和的浓浓夜色中析出。在灰黑的草原上，它呈现出一种砖石特有的黛色，如同凌晨三点浓雾中的山林……这就是言和给乐正龙牙承诺的风车。在这座巨大风车的四周，几十头麋鹿与山羊零星地立在水里。水也是黑暗的，仿佛瞳孔，但在漾出的波纹之间，有些变成了银白色，有些则变成了亮金色。这些野性的生灵扫着尾巴，驱赶骚扰不止的牛虻。言和在它们之间穿过，穿上了她的雨靴。和尚们说它非常宝贵，是从南方的橡胶树上长出来的，可是寺里的和尚基本都有一双这种胶鞋，在这一点上宝贵又大打折扣。那些恢复神志的老人们从暹罗回来后，给大家说，用刀在树皮上一划，浓稠的胶汁就流出来，像男人一样。乐正龙牙则毫无顾忌，趟着水走过去，柔滑的衣摆浸入水中，看不清界限。他走过去以后，浅坑里的水都不见了，而他的衣摆比来时更长，如果染红，简直可以在上面走红毯……

后来，两个人围着风车开始绕圈，要找到它的入口，就像撕胶带时要用手指感触两层细微的分界一般。乐正龙牙问：这里怎么会有人建风车？这句话的言外之意是，这里不应该有人建造风车，就算是造了，轴也应该像立式风车那样是竖直的，而不是横着插进去，需要靠齿轮副来传导力量。言和解释说，这是一个英国的清教徒主持修建的，当年被皇室迫害得厉害，不得已逃出来，本来要去投奔菲律宾的某个总督亲戚，真投奔倒还好了，这样风车也就不会存在。可惜他刚过嘉峪关，就遇上了马贼，陇右的土匪把他劫得丢盔卸甲，这样一来，别说菲律宾，广东都过不去了。乐正龙牙仿佛真的在想象中见到了这位英国人，他对异邦的客人说，亲爱的神信徒，你的境遇实在可怜，听得我他妈潸然泪下，但你能不能告诉我，究竟为什么建造这么一架蠢风车……这女孩子非要说那么多前因后果，我实在不想听……

言和继续说，这位英国人为了报答乡民的接济，宣布他们正在上帝的庇护之下，并且仿制一架家乡的风车，便利农民的劳作。但他误会了一点，那就是对他的接济并非出于崇拜，而是出于怜悯。也就是说，如果逃到这里的是英国女皇，她也会受到同等待遇，这时村民就不再信仰上帝，而是保皇派；他也就不再建造风车，而是一辆巨大的投石机，不分昼夜地往仙遥乡的围墙里抛掷炮弹。除此之外，如果他去农舍转一转，会发现这个国家的风车其实是立式的帆架，也许能改变主意。这时乐正龙牙已经找到了墙梯，开始向上攀登，他的衣摆从空中垂下，像逆流而上的瀑布。在瀑布之下，隐匿着言和的身体，她揭开丝绸的帷幕，躲进狭长的阴影里，抬头一看，就能看见乐正龙牙浑圆的屁股，像午夜的猫一样充满活力。

【柒】

风车还没有建到一半，清教徒便预见了他的内心是无法填平的。这种介于神性与人性之间的沟壑令他备受煎熬，故而常常跑去教堂，和仙遥乡唯一的神父诉苦，说这里的人们何其食古不化，居然对于一架风车的拔地而起无动于衷。他问过这里的长官、民兵和手艺人是怎么看待他的风车计划的，这些人无一例外地说并不看好。清教徒自顾自地讲了四十多分钟，才开始喝第一口水，这时神父说，他也不看好这项工程。因为远方的不列颠整个坐落于盛行西风带，而仙遥乡不在，所以那里劳动人民智慧的结晶，在这里转不起来。但他确实也觉得这里的人食古不化，因为教堂总是冷冷清清，只有在日曜日，也就是礼拜日的时候，人们才会接踵而至涌进来，蹭他的弥撒白饭吃……当时两人还没有想过会有言和的到来，如果他们可以看见未来发生的事，就不会信教，而是靠着博彩发家。最后，那位清教徒说，我一定会把它造出来的，我相信总有一天人们会明白。这句话像极了后来言和的父亲，他把马车停在仙遥乡的重峦叠嶂前，挥鞭指向刻字的白石，对言和道：想不受人欺负，先征服这条山路。也就是说，他和清教徒在不同的时空里，都认为先苦后甜是天经地义的事。

那么，你是迁徙而来的了。乐正龙牙抱着臂膊如此说道。他的腰露在衣服外面，白净而结实，整个下半身变化回龙类的长尾，缠绕在风车房的四壁，就像祠堂墙壁上钉住的伏羲人皇像。这是他一天之中难得的休憩时光。他用尾尖生出的鬃毛探进破碎的窗框，装作拂尘，打扫久积灰尘的地面，隔一段时间便抽出来，浸入地面上的小水坑，涮干净后再抬起来。言和看着他漫不经心地，或者说一心两用地工作，突然羡慕起来。她身上可长不出拂尘。她想，如果我是章鱼就好了，这样可以用触手爬树……有些章鱼的血是透明的，还有一些血是蓝的，这是因为它们的血液中潜藏着血蓝蛋白，中心离子是铜，而不像人类一样是铁。言和听教堂的长老讲过，古代欧罗巴的贵族也是蓝血，因为他们用银子盛饭吃，那是有毒的东西，所以他们后来通通变成了章鱼的近亲。乐正龙牙则建议她变成考拉，因为小考拉闻起来是糖浆的味道，但他把最重要的一点隐瞒了，那就是这种生物吃的东西属实上不了台面。

如果用预兆来解释，言和说，从八月里刮过一阵妖风，成千上万只蝽象隆隆地从北方飞来，它们不吃庄稼，这正是可怕的一点。常言道，人不贪小利必有大谋，虫子不吃庄稼了，那它们在图谋一些什么？后来天上降了三天暴雨，大河决堤，那些蝽虫也淋死了大半，栽进农田里，散发出滔天的恶臭。一个南方来的老背篓，戴着老花眼镜，脖子上挂着一截染黑的白毛巾，指挥大家把泥巴收集起来，放进蒸包子的笼屉里熥过，用版筑挤在一块，堆成圆筒样子，再用木条撑起桁架结构，又围了一圈黑瓦。听到这里，乐正龙牙就知道，那是一栋客家土楼。虽然在抵御洪水方面不算出色，但泥土用之不竭的情况下，就是最佳选择。放眼整个地区，也只有那么一栋土楼，它的设计师，那位南方旅人，在洪水退去的前一天失足掉进河里，被吞没了踪影。父亲扛着沙袋，为言和阻挡日晒，说：“别怕苦，老大他们吃的苦，可比你多多了。”听到这里，乐正龙牙又知道，言和并非是家里的第一个孩子。在那个年代，孩童的殇亡是很平常的事，悲伤的轮回久了，也就无所谓悲伤。但也有人深陷其中无法自拔，就是孩子们的生母。在与父亲的交谈中，母亲的形象总是落魄而消沉，好像稍微一动，噙满泪水的眼眶里就要流出几滴。她不受抑制地抛砸瓶瓶罐罐，最后摔打自己，所以自言和记事起，家里的米罐米缸都是木质的，这使她的童年也蒙上一层纤维古朴的色彩。父亲说，他最头疼的一点，就是母亲的抑郁，因为她总是想让所有人都知道自己饱受着怎样的痛苦，在他看来此举非常的幼稚，等同于当众上吊，占用公共资源，哗众取宠。他觉得，没有人会真的在意你的痛苦，他们只会觉得你吵，然后疏远你，因此言和总是把自己的情绪埋在心底——但父亲从来没有对母亲这样讲过，因为他没有经历过分娩。他说，如果让他生个孩子，一个裹着黏液与脐带的生命从女阴中硬硬地钻出，可能他会抑郁得比妻子更淋漓尽致，何况，还要亲眼目睹幼小生灵的消逝呢。言和曾经多次在母亲的旧房间中翻出麻绳、剃刀或者过期的毒药，丈夫用他笨拙而麻木的包容，一次次安抚她触目惊心的摧折，仿佛历尽经年的煎熬，却只能换来一瞬间的舒缓。当言和出生时，那个气若游丝的女人拼命要睁开眼皮，因流汗而苍白枯槁的手指紧紧攥住被血污染红的床单，只看了言和一眼，便难以自抑地哭出来，尽管连这份泣涕，都难以发出声音。

她说：她好可爱，我不想死了。

乐正龙牙听着听着，喉咙里突然产生了一种冲动，让他想大叫一声，同时尾巴的扫动也不再有条不紊，而是像一只失控的螺旋桨在风车房里硬转。这种现象说明他开始不耐烦，因为只要一个人的心地善良，听别人讲述自己的悲剧就绝对不是一件享受的事。同时，言和还总是跑题，说不到正文上，这一点又和庆忌非常像。还没遇到言和时，乐正龙牙偶尔会和庆忌同行，因为后者日行千里，见多识广而博闻强记，所以话匣子总是关不上，有时能够讲上整整一天。起初，乐正龙牙还很感兴趣，尤其是听到哪里爆发了起义导致某总督被吊死，或是谁家兄弟阋墙手足相残让外人耻笑。可是到了后来，庆忌便说到其他话题，令他越来越不感兴趣。但作为朋友，他有义务听他讲下去……每当他忍受时，就会心乱如麻，总要张开嘴吼几嗓子，被远处的人听到，以为是祥瑞的龙吟。好在他性格直率，叫上几声就又能听下去了。言和听见自己坐着的房顶下面传来叮叮咣咣的噪声，以为他捅了耗子窝，兼以乐正龙牙阴晴不定的表情，她恍然大悟：原来这人还怕老鼠啊！

接下来她讲到了枭胡，当然在此之前，先提到他的父亲叫枭考叔，祖父叫枭渠弥，他们都是封地的爵。那他又是个什么王八蛋呢？当邻居跑来向言和父女俩报信时，父亲就是这样问的。邻居说，这位枭长官还有两位达官显贵的义父，其一的祖上是来俊臣，另一个的祖上是滕子京……这时父亲皱起眉头，说：这姓枭的，怎么乱认爹呀？

“我听说过他。”乐正龙牙嚼着黄瓜说，“我经常听流亡的人谈起他。”在他的听闻中，这个人无父无母，煞是可怜，而且子嗣没有肛门，如此惨况便雪上加霜。在另一些传闻中，他被归入绝代双骄。他说，我和王公子是最好的朋友；但遇到杨公子，他又说杨公子是最好的朋友；遇到唐公子，说唐公子是最好的朋友，因而很难说清谁才是他最好的朋友。他的到来是为了治理虫灾、洪水，可等他到地方之后，既没有虫灾，也没有洪水，问起当地人来，答曰：都过去一个月了！这时他的手下便散布消息说，正是因为枭老爷能谋善断，大公无私，虫灾与洪水才得以迅速退去，实在是功德无量，应该树立功德碑。然后枭胡坐进县衙，指示道：那个土黄的建筑很碍眼，不像是抗洪时的手笔，应当予以拆除。所以不久之后，言和又变得无家可归了。

“寡人谕矣，所以你才搬来这里对吧。”

言和说，如果只是这样，那我们重新盖一座房屋就好了。如果不是实在难以维生，谁会轻易抛弃故土呢。乐正龙牙把尾巴抽出来，想，真是捉摸不透她啊。如果让他给这个枭胡画像，那么他首先会画出一双铜铃般的大眼，这是因为那些流亡的人告诉他，枭胡的眼瞪得像驴蛋，除此之外，粤语地区的人还表示，他的鼻梁挤在两只大眼中间，就像一根“奔周”，这就是说，他的脸上该罩一层裤衩了。枭胡的四肢与常人无异，但有一个非常短小的阳具，这一点在作画时要尤为注意，不能给他太多线条。据说他也常常因为此事苦恼，每天清晨在那话儿上拴一只秤砣左右摇摆，试图像拉面片一样把它拉长，也不知能否成功。乐正龙牙问言和见过他锻炼没有，言和非常嫌恶地说：没有。

土楼被拆除后，言和跟着父亲搬到了大院里，中央有一块空旷的围场，父亲就在那里教一些小伙子打拳练剑，言和经常混进去学点套路，很快和男孩子打成一片。她的底子好，韧带拉得很开，卯足了劲连灯笼的底都能踢到。很快枭胡带着他的卫队驻扎在附近，说北方的游牧民族要打过来了，现在急需征收军饷。为了防止民众不情愿，他专门提着喇叭登台演讲。言和也在下面，她看着枭胡拍打着手中一沓沓的纸条，像一匹得了甲亢的马。他说：大家可以花钱兑换这些战时国券，拥有的越多也就越受我们的尊重，价格公道童叟无欺，亲爱的父老乡亲，你们可千万不要给脸不要脸呀。等到人们来购买时，又一个劲地怂恿：多买些吧，只有两三张算什么光彩呢，你那么有能耐，几百张也不在话下啊。你看我，我每天都拨款买上几百张，这是很难的事吗？——听到这里，言和就往回走了。当她到家时，发现家里更加空空如也，吓得她还以为父亲发糊涂把家具都拿去典当了。言和跑进后院，看见父亲正把一只巨大的包裹卸到马车上。

乐正龙牙离得她更近了，这样可以悄悄地闻她衣领上散发的皂角香味。其实他还是更喜欢那天的茉莉味道，不过他不想挨巴掌。言和察觉到他的小动作，但放了他一马，没有拆穿。她继续说，后来很多人都失踪了。

你应该说，很多男人，乐正龙牙纠正她，女人失踪得少，是因为枭胡手底下的兵还留她们有用。他没说下去，但两人都知道其中的意思。在某天晚上，夜深人静的时候，那些大兵打着火把，悄悄地潜入各条巷弄，没过多久整个街区都是一片火光。骚乱持续到天亮，直到所有杂兵都回到寨内，枭胡才伸着懒腰走出来，他的讼师呈递给他一只扩音喇叭，于是这位长官、领袖，或者说是王八蛋，就开始简单发表指示：“我们要严守纪律，纪律的圈子是不可逾越的！”之所以叫他长官、领袖，是因为他的部下确实都对他俯首帖耳；而之所以叫他王八蛋，是因为那些流氓就在他眼皮子底下干尽坏事，他却假装看不见。后来不断地有妇女上门要人，其中言和最熟的一个，院子里勤勤恳恳的大婶，哭着要他们把老三还给她。那些兵流子问了老三的姓名，查一查人口簿，笑嘻嘻地说：查无此人呀，这个人不存在吧。这时大婶便破口大骂：放你娘的狗屁，要是不存在，这个名字是哪来的！枭胡的讼师从屏风后绕出来，笑了笑说：适可而止吧。就让护卫把她撵了出去。因为大婶闹得太凶，所以连她自己最后也人间蒸发了。这位讼师，言和也见过一面，他被士兵们叫做豹子头，是个娈童癖。最臭名昭著的事件是玷污了自己的养女。因为他精通法律，所以最终不了了之。他只看了言和一眼，就决定把她据为己有，但因为当时人多眼杂，而且那些学武的男孩子总是护在言和周围，令他没敢下手。此后他日夜思念言和，隔三差五就去向枭胡形容这个女孩多么多么漂亮，把他也说动了心。两人定好逢单日归谁玩、双日归谁玩之后，立刻带领大军与聘书闯进言和的家门，发现里面空空荡荡，只剩下一张搬不走的梨木长桌。

【捌】

那些土豪乡绅又聚在下面准备烦人了。他们就是想要药师寺这块地，这一点就连言和都能识破。最开始他们什么也不说，单抄着手带领风水先生围着四周转来转去，像草原上的秃鹫一样讨厌——众所周知，秃鹫能提前几小时察觉到死亡预兆，如果有秃鹫在头顶盘旋，虽然它们明面上什么也不说，但大家都知道是怎么一回事。这群土豪乡绅就像秃鹫。等到时机差不多了，他们就过来问，这块地皮卖不卖，得到的回复当然是不卖。中间经历了很长一段威逼利诱的过程，但是都没有成功。一个胡日查已经很难对付，何况还有众多武僧，其实他们功夫并不算好，但自少林寺创始以降，每个僧人看上去都像练家子。后来地主们打定了主意，每天清早来到寺庙下面的洼地，用各种扩音工具劝说，像招安一样。开始还算客气，后来慢慢凶了起来。但这样并不是长久之法，尤其是到了夏天，喊得太激动了容易中暑。这时那些有钱人家便雇了几个劳工，由他们使出浑身解数往庙里喊。因为这些人受过的教育水平不高，所以措辞更为粗鄙，把言和都弄糊涂了。其实这些人都不穷，但他们就喜欢赚这种钱。每天清晨从药师寺陡峭的断崖上途经时，都能听见他们的叫喊。有时途经的是胖大和尚，他一语不发，微笑着就走过去了；有时途经的是恒畅恒安这些小辈，他们扶着墙，劝那些人早点回家；有时途经的是悯雁君，他旋开茶杯，把隔夜的茶泼下去说：去你妈的，滚蛋。

胖大和尚就是这样如往常一样慢悠悠地走来的。他很明显是朝着言和行进，但是因为他无论何时都是这副悠然神情，像弥勒佛似的笑眯眯，所以言和也拿不准他接下来会掏出一把糖果还是一根戒尺。终于他走到言和身前，似乎还有些难以启齿地说：“闺女，师傅问你件事儿，行不行？”

言和心中一凛，先想到自己昨天夜里偷跑出去的事可能被发现了，她并没有百无一失的把握。这时胖大和尚接着说：“你是不是在外边……碰上什么野小子啦？”

“什么野小子啊，”她的双颊蓦地红了起来，眼前突然浮现出乐正龙牙那张无法无天的脸，好像他下一秒真的会蹦出来似的，吓得她后退两步，连连辩解：“都是哪儿听来的呀。”

“唉，你甭介忙慌，寻阳让我来问的。”

“我让他来问的。”另一个声音冷不丁从言和身后响起，悯雁君拎着一只葫芦，头发也没梳，用肩膀抵着墙说，“嫚儿，我寻思，得跟你好好拉聒拉聒。”

“雁子叔，”言和颇有些气愤，“你能不能别老是神出鬼没的。还有啊，别捕风捉影的光想着我，你自己不还是个光棍嘛……”

“哈哈哈哈，还数落起我来了，”悯雁君倒也不生气，他喝了酒就这样，轻易动不起怒，“我先跟你说啊，这可是延心法师亲自想要来问你，被我跟你胖师傅拦下来了。要是他来喽，可没现在那么好对付。”

“这件事到底多少人知道啊……”言和不安分地绞动双手，好像能搓出一朵花来。胖大和尚适时地补一句：“你说，这件事，那就是确有了。”

他想起昨天延心紧张成那样，心下感慨真是一代新人胜旧人。要是放在自己年轻的时候，那些女人肯定没她沉得住气。延心听说此事，当下一拍桌子，要来拿言和是问。悯雁君劝他别那么激动，其结果是令他更加激动。他抓着悯雁君的袖子，说：“老花，不怨我急，她达养了她九年，咱们又养到她这么大，突然要被外边的小子拐跑了？”

说完，延心又喝一口醋稳了稳神，说：“不是说舍不得，我奶奶在她这个岁数已经出嫁了，再两年就有我达了。女孩子家，总要嫁人嘛，你别看我是个老西儿，可是我不护短，自由恋爱肯定支持，现在什么年代了，啊？咱就怕——啊，那小子心术不正，玩上言和两年，拍拍沟子就走咧，这算什么窝囊事嘛……”

“你们都想歪了，”言和赶紧止住他的转述，“怎么还有这种想法呀。”

“噢，你的意思是，我们都想错了？”

“当然想错了，他只不过就是一个误打误撞认识的……认识的一个帮手，我雇来帮我打扫风车的，还非得让我当他跟班……绝对不是什么谈婚论嫁的事，虽然他确实有点色色的……”言和的声音越来越小，最后连自己都听不见了。另一股更大的声音代替了她的辩白，洼地里的劳工敲起铜锣，分成三队齐声聒噪。悯雁君挥挥手，让胖大和尚赶紧带言和离开，而他登上墙垛高高的凸起，等言和看不见他了之后，解下裤腰带对准下面寻衅的众人小便，顿时骂声四起，好像往夏夜的池塘里扔了一串鞭炮。胖大和尚带言和走下依山壁而建的小阶梯，说：那也带他来转转，也让我们看看到底是怎样一个孩子。

“我，我恐怕得问问他。”

“行，姑娘，日子长着呢，”胖大和尚哈哈一笑，“我也好，延心也好，雁子叔也好，我们都老了，看事物的方式也跟你们不一样了。你可千万别嫌我们烦，其实我们说出来的，未必就是心里想的那样。”

“嗯。”言和似懂非懂地应着。

“你就按你自己的想法来，烦恼苦楚伤精神。嗐，我跟你雁子叔都巴不得你更有主见一点呢。”

“我明白了，胖师傅，”言和经他这么一鼓励，也笑起来，仿佛阳光照在脸上把她的能量充满了一样，飞也似地越过前殿的门槛，往回一招手：“我先出去啦，今天还得把风车彻底收拾一遍呢。”

悯雁君揪着两边的裤腰，像圆规一样撇着步子走过来。他因为随地小便遭了现世报，裤腰带系不上了。他问胖大和尚：“你跟她说什么了，这么高兴。”

“没说啥。我说，她越长越可爱了。”

很久以前，当父亲带着言和刚刚逃难到仙遥乡时，他就为风车房古朴而新奇的造型所心折。他从来没有想过会有建筑是这个样子，屋顶尖锐而高耸，像是用尽一切办法要接近神明；而那四架巨大的翼，如果能改造成水车，该是多么便利啊——至少在利于劳动这一方面，他与清教徒的初衷是不谋而合的。旺盛的欣喜之下，不禁萌生了据为己有的念头。他说：“和儿，我想和你搬进这里面住，你愿意吗？”听见他的话，侧躺在马车车厢长凳上的言和坐起身，掀开窗口的绒布帘子往外瞧，所见之处，牧场无边无际的青草随风摇曳，几头野牛在凹陷的水坑里打盹，江鸥从上空飞过时，把粪便打在它们的背上。这时父亲环顾四周，说：“看来这里不适合住人……得把它搬走，这里就暂时当个备选吧。”可是直到他生命的最后，风车也没有移动毫厘的距离。如果他可以凭一己之力把风车房搬动，那他就不是一个人，而是一个神。值得一提的是，历史上有位秦武王也尝试过类似的事情，所以后来死掉了。

言和以为那风车是坚不可摧的，也就是说，哪怕发生了地震、山洪，或是有长星掉到地面上来，它都不会因此而损伤分毫，从此千秋万代的保留下去。她犯的错误是没有意识到世界上不存在坚不可摧的客体，故而唐吉诃德一次又一次地向风车发起冲锋。他是外国人，言和没有听过他的事迹，何况她也不是传统骑士，不具备魁梧的体格，如果言和端起长枪反复冲击几次，未必能全身而退。事实上，后来还会有人一次次地向着风车发起挑战，但那时候它已经遍布武装，只要生人接近五步以内，就会伸出一根木槌，在他的脑袋上敲一下，让他昏死过去。这个人正是枭胡，他一直没有放弃对言和父女的追缉，只不过总有其他更紧急的事要办，所以暂时还没有出现。

乐正龙牙也没有那么快就把所有事都办妥。时间刚过去一个晚上，他仅仅是为风车添了两块圆形的底盘。上层的底盘与绞盘相连，并且与下层的底盘之间水平放置着层层叠叠的齿轮，齿轮之间是杠杆与弹簧。这样一来，风车既可以原地自转，又可以直上直下地移动。言和走进大门，看见乐正龙牙躺在翻新的木地板上，袒胸露乳地睡大觉。墙上贴着新画的草图，详细地注明了履带、制动器、减速器和臂架等装置，工具箱里则是各种型号的键、销、螺钉。她小心翼翼迈过乐正龙牙的身体，观摩他秘不告人的杰作。假如这些图纸能流传到后世，人们在博物馆里看见可能就会说，世界上第一辆坦克是在中国被制造出来的；如果这架改造后的风车也能收藏进博物馆，人们又会说，蒸汽朋克的起源也是在中国兴起的……可惜风车就是风车，还没过一百年，它就自己塌了。

后来乐正龙牙醒了，看见屋里还有别人，于是装作没事的样子，很自然地把衣衽向右盖过去。言和坐在回旋的楼梯上望着他发呆。她已经把整座楼大概地逛了一遍，除了阁楼，那里灰尘太多，龙尾难以探入，暂时还上着锁，没有开放。她走下去，指着图纸上八根伸展的线条，问乐正龙牙：你在画一个蜘蛛吗？乐正龙牙则答道：这是出自仿生学的原理……八根臂条伸进八个方向，任何一方的地壳出现变动，都会被放大数倍传入风车内部，这一招是向张衡学的；除此之外，如果发了洪水，它末端巨大面积的木板也能使风车浮起，避免倾翻。言和拿起另一张图纸，又问：你要建造城堡吗？ 乐正龙牙说：这只是一个雏形，毕竟没有那么多的风车可供我进行联锁。我初步考虑，可以把水磨坊列入第一批结盟对象……

言和说：“那么，你想见见我的师傅们吗？”乐正龙牙旋即跳跃而起，踏在桌子上叉起腰，发出胜券在握的狂笑道：“还想套路我，我早就知道你问前两个问题没安好心！”他笑得太过得意，以至于扳手飞过来时都没有一丝察觉。此种情形说明，他的推断正中言和的痛处，令她不顾一切要抓起最近的物品丢他。事后言和也说，乐正龙牙这个人真讨厌，讲话从不顾别人的感受。她觉得他讨厌，却还是借来剃头挑子给他剪头发，显得十分矛盾。但考虑到她当时只是一个十几岁的小姑娘，心性还年轻，而且乐正龙牙除了讨厌以外，并没有其他原则上的坏毛病，一切就变得可以理解了。

【玖】

关于言和给乐正龙牙理发的来龙去脉是这样的：在头上鼓起一个大包之后，乐正龙牙马上开始权衡言和此番邀请的利弊，经过内心的多重斡旋，说：本大人何惧之有？他这样说是有理由的，因为他真的很紧张。乐正龙牙不是很喜欢人类，正如有的人类不是很喜欢蜘蛛。他又不想在言和面前表现出来，所以刻意地装作云淡风轻，正如有的人为了证明自己是勇士而跑去坟地过夜一样。一般来说，即使一个人的胆子再大，面对夜幕下的碑林，还是会头皮发麻；同理，一个乐正龙牙再装模作样，面对跃跃欲试的言和，也会提心吊胆的提防她突然拉起自己就跑。他甩一甩袖子，好像挥舞一面旗帜，猎猎生风。他说：“可是我这身行头，让人见了笑话啊。”毕竟前后各数三个朝代，都没有这种花纹做工的衣服。贸然穿着它出现在寺庙里，会贻人异装癖的口实。据他所知，奇装异服者在哪个时代都要受人白眼。言和道：这有何难？因为无论在哪个朝代，获取一件别人不穿的正经衣服还是可以办到的，如果身份到位，还会有人争先恐后的送来，空手往衣兜里一摸，就攥出大小不一的珍珠，像变戏法一样。

乐正龙牙又说：“我的头发也很长。”这一点言和早已注意到了，因为她见过的男孩子都是短发，小和尚们是光头不提，徵羽摩柯算是头发最长的那一类，但后发际线依然远高于隆椎。像乐正龙牙这样发梢拖在地上的实属少见。他解释说，这样是为了引流雷电。当雷劈到他的时候，电流不会损害器官，而是顺着发丝被导入地面，你看，黑发是阴极，白发是阳极，如果我扎个麻花辫，它就是一个原电池，接上灯笼可以去冒充烛龙。言和将信将疑地问：“真的假的？”乐正龙牙就与她拉开距离，大声地骂了一句老天爷。瞬间一道晴天霹雳就对准他的脑门落下来，几乎把言和震晕过去。等她迷迷糊糊恢复清明，看见乐正龙牙完好无损的立在原地，跺着脚踩灭草场上的火苗。因为最细的闪电直径也有五米之长，很容易误伤花花草草，而那么宽广的草场，星星之火也会酿成大祸。言和想挪挪步子，却发现小腿不听使唤，方圆百米之内的大地都带着静电，她只穿了布鞋，挡不住麻痹的感觉……

她觉得乐正龙牙真是越来越神奇，就像教堂长老讲述的潘多拉魔盒一样。区别是魔盒中释放出的是嫉妒、贪欲、苦痛等种种灾祸，而乐正龙牙释放的则是直流电和交流电。他是一种宝贵的资源、人才，或者说是国宝。因为在磨坊只能依靠水力运作的时候，他已经可以利用电流，如果加以克隆，人类迈入电气时代的步伐会大大加快，再也不用对着导线上的磁针盯到满眼血丝。倘使乐正龙牙全心全意为仙遥乡工作，那么很快它的国民生产总值就会跃居全国乃至世界第一。这时国都自然会派遣使者来到这里考察，并于此选址建立工厂，改名为仙遥新区。从此仙遥乡就变得伟大端正而前途光明，但经济就是不见增长，反倒是国都那边突飞猛进。而且人民的肺部疾病也越来越剧烈，不过这已经不再重要，毕竟它是有理想的、伟大的仙遥新区。

言和看见的是另一个侧面。她看见乐正龙牙被铁链锁住脖子，挂在空中，头发被束成八股，像一盆吊兰，用一层绝缘橡胶的鞘裹住，发梢接上两个铁片，也就是说，这是八根电缆。他的嘴里衔着铁棒，这是因为唾液也是导电的。他一个人连接着八个巨大的蓄电池，旁边有工作人员十二个时辰循环辱骂苍天，从而不分昼夜地自发电，言和在下面看着他的惨状心如刀绞。好在一切都尚未发生。她说：我帮你剪了去。乐正龙牙打量她两手空空，道：“你又没剃刀。”言和反驳他：“不是有庆忌嘛。”

庆忌为他们借来了许多扁担，他不用剃头，毛发自然脱落，故而不知道剃头的挑子是一边冷、一边热的。冷热两边分别用黑红两色的漆涂上，这两种颜色象征着水火，看起来像后来发明的条形磁铁。但庆忌以为扁担就是扁担，所以他问遍了所有符合条件的人，并把收获全拿给了言和。她不得不逐个揭开木板确认，有时是喷香的饭菜，有时是一窝吐着信子的毒蛇，有时是乐正龙牙的大脸，他缩进去想吓唬言和，被她生气地一盖子压了回去。终于，她找到了热水盆、剪子与剃刀，乐正龙牙从风车房里搬了把旧椅子出来，系上白围布坐上去。他感觉到被水润湿的剪刀的冰凉，暗笑她的生疏与笨拙。梳齿在头皮上划动时，他又满足于血液的舒活，闭着眼睛说：“侍奉得不错。”好像融进了风里。被剪下的头发飘落在青草之间，转瞬消失不见，像人参果一样。短暂的安详里，他回忆起自己的过去，温柔的自残。正在他皱起眉头，昏昏欲睡的时候，言和轻轻弹了弹他的耳垂，说：“看看？”

不看了，他抚摸着后脑勺说，剪成什么样就是什么样吧。他倒是不为了自己的长发可惜，可能还没过凉爽的新鲜劲吧。言和也已经多少习惯了他无所谓的态度，没再继续管他，不过颇有些后悔没有给他剃光，如此他一定会哭着求她接回去的。其实这也是痴心妄想，因为乐正龙牙可以自如地控制自己的头发生长速率，一如他可以控制自己变成龙的姿态……

他们在日渐西沉的暮色中分别了。乐正龙牙回到风车里，继续构建他的伟大蓝图，言和还要去还人家剃头师傅的挑子。庆忌带着她走，如同带领乌龟散步。言和本想先问两个问题打掩护，看到庆忌只不过是个孩子打扮的精怪，便没有太做铺垫，稍稍一偏头，让他见了以为自己只是随口问问就好了——她说：庆忌先生，你和乐正龙牙是朋友吧？

“如果他不抵触这个词，那我就是吧。”

“你觉得他为人怎么样？”

察觉到庆忌看过来的目光，言和连忙把视线移开，走路也踮起步子。如果有人这样走在市场上，多半是偷了东西；如果有人这样走在独木桥上，多半是骨头痒了想挨揍。庆忌看了一会，估摸着她也该撑不住了，便解围似的笑了笑，说：那得你自己去找答案啊，喏，剃头师傅就在前面，我先行告退了。

“唉，庆忌先生——”

“你读过那个寓言吗，丫头？那个西域大夏的，叫伊索的人编的寓言？”

“预言？是赊刀人留下的那种？”

“是关于乌鸦的一则寓言，”庆忌坐在树杈上抑扬顿挫地说，“它是一只乌鸦，但如果你问它，它会说自己是一只老鹰。”

说完，树枝略微抬了半寸，庆忌倏忽不见。

乐正龙牙回到他的堡垒之中，总感觉有许多不适之处。比如他要关门，先用手在脖子后面一捋，才想起自己已经理了发，不用等发丝全部进屋再关门了；再比如他要打造一个构件，本来可以用发丝缠住扳手、锤子等趁手的工具，现在也做不到了。于是他就想再让头发疯长，恢复以前的长度。对于龙来讲，这没什么难的，真正难的是再让它们缩回去。和人类一样，变老很容易，变年轻却很难，于是他又在无意中发现了熵增定律，虽然不知道和西方哪个更早，但他是独立思考得出的结论，也非常了不起……夜深之后有三位客人来找他。第一位是一只迦陵频伽，她长得矮矮胖胖，但声音好听，所以乐正龙牙喜欢和她说话。她打听的是前不久那只金翅大鹏的事，乐正龙牙说，它没吃了我就算走运，谁还管它飞去了哪里。于是迦陵频伽就离开，飞去黑齿国了。第二位是迷路的旅人，留着两对马尾辫，像一条鳐鱼。她用占星术为乐正龙牙卜算了运势，要他警惕为妙，客星在侧，主小人，乐正龙牙则答道：我的星轨一定充满了客星……作为回报，他把不用的六分仪赠给了她。第三位是一条赤鳞的龙，他化作人形，把包袱从门口抛过去，说：“你要的短衫。”龙牙从中抖出那件灰色的粗布衣服，挂在晾衣杆上，道：一起吃个饭吧。然后两人肩并肩坐在月光下，吸收天地之精华，通宵达旦，顺便悼念了一回屈原。悼念的时候，他的短发噼啪作响，所有的符箓、文书都被静电吸引，贴了上去，好像一只万民伞。

【拾】

枭胡和豹子头从未放弃对言和父女的追缉，而且认为言和注定是他们的禁脔。被手下的士兵问及原因时，枭胡说，原因有二，一是她很漂亮，二是我跟她见过面。他觉得这两条已经足够了。那些士兵窃窃私语：这不是扯淡吗？做衣服还得三组数据呢。他们当中有家室的开始担心自己的妻子，而没有家室的则担心自己找不到妻子。因为若想不被枭胡盯上，就必须不漂亮，或者见不到他。前者很吃亏，而后者又难以规避，因为枭胡的影响力已经很大了。他把治下的村寨整合到一起，按照户籍将居民分为四类十一等，又在递交上级的报告中夸耀，自己正在建设如灯塔一般的民主聚落，然后最顶层的人饱食终日，而最底层的人饿得要死。这说明至少有一方的理解出了问题。与此同时，失踪人口也日渐增长，但户部的人查阅名册后坚称人没有少，也就是说，这些消失的人正处于量子叠加态，筛查的时候存在，不用了马上消失，简直是量子力学的福星。枭胡要做的事如此之多，让他一次次地把搜捕行动往后推滞，要不是那些地主找上门，他几乎要把言和忘了。他甚至怀疑言和是不是已经被别人抢走了。

事实上，刚从村子里搬离时，言和的确遇到了被抢走的风险。她坐在马车里，车厢只有两面墙，前面是一条幕帘，后面则是把木板平放，安装了两排轮子，像后来英国火车的雏形。这样改造的好处是增大载货量，坏处是不能拐急弯，因此不能走山路，只能走树林。即使如此，要带的家具还是太多，把狭窄的车厢都占了大半。言和双手反剪，用膝盖夹住，好像石头缝里的草芽。一旦车轮硌到了石头，就猛烈地摇晃，撞到橱子，或者木头罐子晃下来，盖在她的头上，像埃及人的后冠。有时她又爬到车顶，坐在被麻绳捆住的盒子上，经阳光一照，如同云母片一样闪闪发光，这时她又像皇冠最顶上的明珠了。她坐稳下盘，问：我们要去哪里？父亲驱策着两匹公马，说：会有人来接我们的。言和用手搭凉棚四下望了一周，说：是旁边那几个人吗？

掉头已经来不及了，浓密的树林里影影绰绰地攒动着人头，那些山贼提着尖刀，打树后摸出来。言和倒挂金钩，翻身落进车厢里，车帘伸进一只大手，拇指上的扳玦是言和认识的，那是父亲的手。他递进来一根镀金的发簪，叫言和含住。它不是用来防身，而是用来吞掉自杀的——在当时，贞洁还是女性的第一要务……山贼们都很年轻，满怀建功立业的豪情，动用各种比喻让自己显得伟大。人总是容易盲目伟大，这是种族的通病。在他们的想象中，自己鲜衣怒马，宝刀利剑，仿佛狮子围捕羔羊。但在外人看来，他们衣不蔽体，油乎乎的头发学女真猎人的样子，缠成辫子绕在脖颈上，嘴角的胡髭都没长全，像老鼠须似的稀稀疏疏三两根，呈现出营养不良的状态。言和牙关紧紧咬住发簪的尖儿，打定主意，只要马车失守便忍着剧痛囫囵吞下。四周响起几声铁器碰撞的声音，每一声都敲击在她的心上。后来声音全都消失了，她谨慎地揭开帘子，看见一个穿和服的男人正把打刀收入鞘中。那些山贼清醒的时候不懂自己其实是乌合之众，直到被一个东瀛剑客像切菜一样砍翻在地才明白过来，噢，原来纸老虎还是很脆的啊。

那个东瀛人很明显认识言和的父亲，管他叫言样，管言和叫小言，发音是“言桑”和“言酱”。他没有称前者为“良民”，也没有称后者为“花姑娘”，说明当时两个国家正亲如兄弟。而历史上，这位自称荒歧川行的浪人，正是第一代遣唐使的后嗣……他的传家宝刀都是大剑圣裴旻送的。这把刀令乐正龙牙爱不释手，可他连拔都拔不出来，只好还给人家。言和说，荒歧叔每隔几年就来寺里一趟，上次正是他护送我们来到的这里。乐正龙牙穿着灰色的粗布短衫，一刀刀剁着案板上的禽肉，半句话都没听进去。他把这些碎肉砌进铜盆，用冷水冲去血沫，拿去给悯雁君过目。悯雁君正与荒歧川行相谈甚欢，他看了看乐正龙牙端着的铜盆，渐渐收敛了笑意，问：“我是让你逮只鸭子吧？”

“是啊。”

“那你从逮住那个鸭子到它死，它是不是一直嘎嘎乱叫？”

“是啊。”乐正龙牙觉得这人真烦。

“你想知道它说的啥不？”

“它想说什么？”

“它说的是’我是鹅！我是鹅！’” 悯雁君大吼，“你逮错了，小子！”

乐正龙牙眼快，把腰往前挺，躲过了悯雁君扫过来的一脚。他把盆往桌子上一顿，说：“不帮忙挨骂，帮了忙也挨骂，本大人不干了！”发完牢骚就一溜烟跑了。他曾经对言和说，他宁愿做错也不愿什么都不做。真到落实的时候又是另外一个样了。荒歧用小拇指伸进去搅一搅肉块，说：“寻阳，孩子嘛，错了，就错了，将错就错。”

“那怎么行呢，”悯雁君扑打扑打裤腿，又坐回去说，“鹅肉是热性，鸭肉是温性。徐达就是吃鹅吃死的。这小子，打来了寺里就净整幺蛾子。”如果叫乐正龙牙听了，又得引发争论。乐正龙牙说：你就知道挑我的刺！悯雁君则说：你不犯错能让我挑出来吗！

乐正龙牙跑到后院里看杀猪。这里的和尚吃肉吃荤不犯忌，也不藏掖。今日有朋自远方来，宰一头尽地主之谊。恒畅双手握着一把杀猪刀，朝着被五花大绑的猪比划，一群小和尚在后面为他鼓劲、喝彩，延心法师和胖大和尚分立在猪的左右，手持经书，一个嗡嗡作响地念梵语的往生咒：南无阿弥坛帕牙云云；一个絮絮叨叨地念汉语的金刚经：一切胎生卵生湿生化生云云；这时第三个声音掺和进来，原来是被捆绑的猪，它说：“别再折磨我了，快把我杀了吧。”于是恒畅心一横，手起刀落，被血沫溅了半个肩膀。众人一拥而上，把这位烈猪推进开水桶里去。恒畅呆在原地，他有点晕血，加之心横得太过，左心房被压在下面，供血不足，居然晕了过去。他是第一次杀猪，掌控不好位置，因此失了分寸。虽然他也拿过几次刀，但都是为了追杀胡日查，不拿刀他怕打不过。等他缓过劲来，就说，妈的，可以让那个东瀛人来嘛，他准能一刀居合，把猪头砍下来。这时延心便开导他：人家是来做客的，能让人家动手吗？再说了，那是人家传家宝，能用传家宝杀猪吗？

寺里能叫来的人还有很多，可谓济济一堂。比如悯雁君也使得一手好剑，可以将猪一剑穿喉；再比如乐正龙牙，他可以变回龙形，用整齐的利齿办事，不过到那时大家就要预防口腔流感；延久法师也算一个，他可以发明一台斩首机，但非要乐正龙牙协助不可。没有乐正龙牙的协助，他只能发明一些半吊子货。这时猪又要叫起来：那么多人整我一个，还要发明机器，你们是不是有病啊？

之所以说必须要乐正龙牙的协助，是因为乐正龙牙刚来到寺里，就帮他解决了心头之患。言和还跟乐正龙牙躲在大榕树的内部时就提到，延久和尚要造一架自行车。可以叫自行车的交通工具有很多种，一匹马也可以叫自行车，所以乐正龙牙不知道他的构想，没有图纸就很难造出心仪的机器。延久法师最为人所知的创造是言和的高跷，那么长的好木材，做成长枪可以一连捅穿好几人，煣以为轮则可以支起一辆独轮车，他却选择了最不划算的结果。人们都说延久法师对言和真好，也有人说他只是为了出洋相，不管怎么说，他制造了一辆自己都搞不明白的传动装置，走着走着突然宕机不动弹了。这种时候，只要他坐上去试试，就可以发现弊病所在，常言道，实践是检验真理的唯一标准嘛。但他就是不敢，因为各位前辈的身影在他脑内闪现，诸如坐火箭的万户、修史册的太史公，研究宇宙的哥白尼和布鲁诺，当然后两位他还不认识，只是听教堂里那些异教徒聊起过。他不像乐正龙牙，摔成饼状还能鼓回来，他摔成饼就只能被狗熊叼走，人命只有一条。后来他抱来一只猫，要让它代替自己为科学献身。众所周知，猫是有九条命的，可是命多不是送死的理由，所以它就伸出爪子挠他，毛发炸起，如一只海胆。延久请来言和为自己说说好话，她又不懂猫的语言，只能装模作样地喵喵叫上几声。这就好像让荒歧川行跟无锡人对话，虽然听起来像一种语言，但两边完全对不上意思……最终那辆半成品也没能被拯救，直到乐正龙牙的到来。他骑上去，拧紧发条，绕着寺庙转了一圈，被炸到了佛像头顶，马上发现了症结所在，修好了机器。言和从这件事情中学到了很多，比如要想获得真知必须付出努力，失败是成功之母，还有乐正龙牙的屁股真耐摔，下次有不敢弄的东西还找他。

言和拽住乐正龙牙的袖口，叮嘱他不要乱跑，和她坐在一起。她也怕乐正龙牙毛手毛脚暴露身份，不过越想假充正经就越坏事，在宴席开始时，她刚要夹菜，就被延心法师按住了手：“阿和，是不是把什么忘啦？”

“哦……”她拖着长音，有些泄气地回答，“我还以为只有节日的时候才用呢。”

延心看着她将筷子摆正，从兜里掏出一只木鱼，敲打三下，念：“一敬天来——”

“风雨调——”众僧齐声诵道。

“二敬大地——”

“长禾苗——”

言和跟着他们悻悻地念，平时挺喜欢唱的歌到了这里变得味同嚼蜡，还要在乐正龙牙面前念这个，尴尬得她如芒在背。这时她的膝盖被撞了一下，言和看向旁边面无表情的乐正龙牙，手中却被他塞进了一只包着叶子的饭团。她没有收下，却颇为感动，原来乐正龙牙也是懂得安慰人的——要是让她知道乐正龙牙其实悄悄往里放了芥末，大概会在餐桌上就把他收拾一顿。

“三敬太阳，再敬月亮——”

“先祝祖先，再祝爷娘——”

【拾壹】

乐正龙牙说过，他有许多喜欢做的事，其中就包括欺负言和。当然这句话是趁言和不在时说的，否则她会提起戒心，以后就欺负不到了。但是每当他得逞之后，立刻会遭受言和狂风骤雨般的反击，比如她的招牌绝技剪刀腿十字绞，威力惊人，被她双腿夹过以后，乐正龙牙的头就像停转的陀螺，不是往左倒就是往右倒，反正不会在脖子正上方稳定住，假如有郎中摸骨，定会说：此儿骨骼惊奇啊，惊奇就惊奇在我根本摸不到。而且他发出的声音像鸟叫，这是因为他的声带被挤扁了，气流振动频率加快，听起来声音也就变尖了。言和说，被欺负了就要反击，这是小狗都明白的道理。乐正龙牙吃过一次亏，知道她不好惹，但是过一会又忘了，脑子里萌生出了许许多多鬼点子，好像这些鬼点子都是韭菜，割了一茬能长出更多。乐正龙牙喜欢欺负言和，也私自规定了只有自己才能欺负她，别人欺负她就不行；这一点与资本家颇为相像，资本家只允许自己榨取工人的劳动力，却不许其他资本家分羹。从这一点上讲，他还是很坏。

为了维持他在欺负言和方面的主权地位，乐正龙牙动用了非常多的努力。他还有另一件喜欢做的事，那就是修葺风车，尽管到后来他已经着手扩建并改造它，一如对言和的欺负心理，到后来发展成了保护。龙类好大喜功的缺陷从机巧方面见微知著：他还没把阁楼打扫干净，先在风车旁边建了所小屋，即主堡与副堡、主机与僚机的关系。水牛们每天经过这片水草丰美的牧场时，会看到堡垒的规模日益扩张。与此同时，枭胡也在扩张他的势力，并将其强化为军队。他们分处两地，如同两个超级大国在搞军备竞争。等到枭胡认为自己羽翼丰满，后方镇守无忧，便长驱他的部队，远征仙遥乡而去。

他得知仙遥乡的消息还是因为那些地主，他们在药师寺崖下叫嚣，一日清晨看见荒歧川行与悯雁君立在墙头比赛凌空削苹果，两颗无辜的苹果还未落地便被碎尸万段，让围观人士目瞪口呆。那些地主以为这是在耀武扬威，正如有些大国想要证明自己的强大以雄远国，就非得把炮弹投到别人的近海和大使馆附近。但两者有很大差异，除了剑客，就算是一个厨子，只要功夫到家，也可以做出类似效果，但地主们毕竟从小习惯远庖厨，所以误以为是炫耀。解读出的内容是，我今天削苹果，明天就能削掉你的脑袋，所以他们赶紧跑了，去枭胡那里打小报告搬救兵。毕竟剑技再过精湛，也无法与军队抗衡。豹子头正愁没事干，恨不得吃掉蜈蚣长出一百根腿跑去仙遥乡，但枭胡那几天精神萎靡，没有长途跋涉的想法。全怪他那位姓来的义父，来大官人听闻枭胡治下的人民从不发表反动言论（发表过的都失踪了），专门包了马车上门造访，夸奖他青出于蓝而胜于蓝，留在军营住了一天。他走后不久，枭胡就生了满口溃疡，食欲不振，暂时未能发兵。他自称是因为上火，但谁都知道是因为该义父尿道感染所致。

乐正龙牙仍醉心于他的风车堡垒，在他的指挥下，八根大长臂舒展在八个方向，在各个关节处连接着缆绳，用来牵制运动。他又把下底盘改成了半球，好像不倒翁的腹部，上面密布孔洞，又像一个蜂窝。这样一来，尽管他再解释说是巧合而已，也没有人相信他其实不是蜘蛛崇拜。在那个半球的内部，分布着大大小小的涡轮与蜗杆，一旦他在风车房的一楼扳下拉杆，底座就会喷出气体，两边探出铜铝合金的履带，吭吭地在山坡上开下去。鉴于它纯靠力学传动，所以速率缓慢，而且有很大的延迟。如果乐正龙牙在二楼踏动踏板，往往十秒以后才可以发生位移，更何况它还只是个半成品。言和翻着辞海说：“你这叫尾大不掉。”乐正龙牙一拍大腿：对啊，我为什么不可以利用生物电呢——于是又骂了一句老天爷。但这次老天爷学聪明了，不再电闪雷鸣，而是降火灾烧他，虽然乐正龙牙没事，但他新盖好的棋牌室被烧毁了。一连几天，他都垂头丧气，尾巴像阉掉的狗一样夹着，他终于明白，木风车终究只是机械，即使通了电也会把它电焦，是无法改变的事。不过言和鼓励了他几句后，马上又变得精神百倍了……

关于棋牌室被烧毁，完全是乐正龙牙咎由自取。他建造了太多没有用处的房间，除了棋牌室，还有游泳室（但还没来得及蓄水）、图书馆（但没有一本书）、茶室（还没开始施工）等等，每个房间都是四四方方的盒子，彼此用吊索桥相连，桥也是木质的，铁矿在当时开采尚有一定难度。地板被剖成中空，以备冬天时烧煤取地暖，四角各有一架三叶的木风扇，只要拉一拉线头就能旋转，这当然是为了应付夏天的炎热，总之，一切都满怀人文精神。庆忌问他为什么这样画蛇添足，他回答说：多多益善。丝毫不透露是为了防止言和觉得乏味。这样布局的好处是出行灵活，坏处是一把火就能全部烧掉，所以后来真的就都烧掉了。言和赶到的时候，他坐在由木炭组成的断壁残垣里，翻拣还能用的家什。他只提醒她一句别靠近，小心一氧化碳，然后就再不说话。世界上的男性大多分为两类，第一类是被误解了也不愿出言解释，第二类是还没被批评就开始花言巧语，乐正龙牙属于第一类男性，所以总是越忙越乱，这倒也是一种本事。

枭胡终于率领着大军赶到了仙遥乡，受到土豪乡绅们热情的接待。几乎所有的地主都想瓜分药师寺这块地盘，但也有例外，那就是乐正绫家。她曾经义正辞严地对父亲说：要是你也打言和师傅们的算盘，就断绝父女关系！而乐正老爷非常的疼爱自家千金，所以答应她对那些和尚秋毫无犯，不像隔壁的袁老爷和李老爷，虽然爱自己的女儿，却总想让她去青楼卖。但若是他真的与其他地主沆瀣一气，乐正绫也没有办法，因为法律规定，亲缘关系并不是那么容易断的，哪怕她对全天下宣布脱离乐正氏族，也不具备丁点的法律效力。现在那些地主就在宅邸中款待那伙士兵。他们笑容可掬，搓着手掌说：我们知道贵军纪律严明，执行力强，枭大人是远近闻名的红人，豹大人是奉公守法的讼师，以后有困难还找你们帮忙。当然，我们也不是等闲之辈，我们有很多的钱，绝对能够出一个令贵军满意的价钱……枭胡越听越高兴，说：现在就谈谈价钱吧。这时士兵就把刀架在了地主们的脖子上，命令道：把钱全交出来。于是那群地主懊丧连连：原来他们在是士兵之前，先是一群强盗呀。

搜刮完钱财，枭胡立刻开始策划入侵行动。为了不打草惊蛇，他专门乔装打扮，用糨糊在上嘴唇粘了一撮小胡子。蹑手蹑脚地走到街上，扯住一个捂着肚子满头大汗的路人问：“你认识我吗？”该路人顾不上看他，嘴里嚷嚷着：“松开。”仍然弯腰往前走。他不满意于这个回答，继续拽着人家，说：“看看我，看我你认识吗？”于是路人匆匆瞥了他一眼，说：傻逼。然后甩开他的手，健步如飞地跑进前方的公厕。枭胡满意地点点头，认为自己的伪装天衣无缝，这种时候被人认成傻逼当然好过被认成枭胡。他知道言和的样子、大概年龄，于是往青少年扎堆的地方挤。很巧的听见言和的名字在两个路人在谈论中出现，于是贴过去窃听，又不好太过彰显，只好保持距离。但其中一个人声音太沙哑，另一个又带着很严重的外国口音，让他几乎发疯。当时所有的围观群众都能看见这样一幅奇观：在悯雁君和荒歧川行身后，供行人歇息的长椅上坐着一个小胡子，虽然他采取的是四平八稳的坐姿，面带微笑，仿佛在享受阳光。但他的脖子一直往前伸，像深水中缺氧的乌龟，足足伸了半米，以至于侧面像一头梁龙。而他的耳朵也慢慢拉长，受限于肌肉的总量守恒，所以变得越来越尖，以至于正面像一只野驴。就连被他窃听的两人都察觉到了旁边有个人正在白日扮鬼，只有枭胡自己不知道。他听了一阵，大动脉都快被自己勒断了，却发现两人再也不谈言和，转而开始聊大天：

“寻阳，这里，在办葬礼吗？”

“没有啊，几个小青年办欢庆会呢。”

“那么，为什么，横幅的，最后，是一个，祭字？”

“你们国家不是用这个字代表庆祝么。”

“寻阳，你们国家，没有自己的，文字吗？”

“有啊，这些小青年不认啊。顺手不就得拿来用用呗。我劝过，他们反以为荣呢还。”

“万万，不可，寻阳，怎能有人，因为会说一门方言，就觉得，高高在上呢？しかし、あの人はなぜ私たちを見つめているのでしょうか（不过，为什么这个人还在一直盯着我们看）？”

“知らない（不知道）。”

枭胡的怒火瞬间爆发了，他从长椅上一跃而起，头却纹丝不动。也就是说，他起跳的方式像一根卷尺，身体随脖子的缩短而跟着过去。他愤怒的原因自然是听不懂日语，觉得两人在愚弄他，周围的人们却觉得莫名其妙：人家是日本人，当然可以用日语；悯雁君会日语，当然可以对讲日语；你听不懂，不听不就好了……枭胡指着两个加密通话的人，怒斥：你们都在侃什么废话，快讲点言和的事情！悯雁君悄声问荒歧：“会用汉语骂人吗？”

“はい（是的）。”

“那你来。”

荒歧川行同样指着枭胡，骂道：直娘贼，我们讲不讲小言，干你何事？枭胡张口结舌，他也知道人家讲话的内容不干自己的事，若是在他的辖区，面前这个浪人早该失踪了。他自知理亏，扬起巴掌想装装样子，结果那东瀛人飞快地拔刀，在他头顶划了过去。日本刀的好处就在于刀身弯曲，出刀更为迅速……枭胡大惊失色，夺路而逃，一路撞翻了许多小孩。回到军帐内，发现众人都在用一种奇怪的目光盯着他。他纳闷到晚上，才发现原来是自己头顶的一撮头发不见了，整个脑门像是日出之际的山谷，于是发出了野兽般的怒号。其实他直到晚上才发觉，也属正常，毕竟被人那样盯着，脑子里会有诸多奇奇怪怪的推论，比如言和被抓到了，但她其实是一个八十岁的老太婆，或者众人同时内急，厕所却被一个讨厌的大胖子霸占着……那么多的原因，最后一个才是自己变成了半秃。他咬牙切齿地，在木板上刻了一道横，代表着逮捕言和的第一次屈辱失败。后来豹子头也灰头土脸的回来了，他在街上找一个小女孩问了言和的位置，结果被她给骗了。他带兵往错误的方向一直找，累坏了十五匹马。于是枭胡又咬牙切齿地刻了一道竖，代表着第二次屈辱失败。可以预见，如果他失败五次，木板上就会出现一个“正”字……

【拾贰】

骗了豹子头的小女孩不是别人，正是乐正绫。她逛街的时候买了一串糖葫芦，也许是山楂未熟，也许是糖浆太少，总之吃着有些酸，这时被人拦住，想必心情不会好到哪去。拦她的那个大叔，即豹子头，衣冠鲜明，头发还拿蜂蜜打过，锃锃发亮，几只蜜蜂一直围着他转。在这种场合，蜜蜂和苍蝇的观感差距不大，所以乐正绫的目光也就变得嫌恶。豹子头往后抿一抿鬓角，笑眯眯地问：小姑娘，你认识一个叫言和的女孩吗？闻言，乐正绫的目光又变得亲切，她说：大叔，你一定就是她的亲戚了吧？豹子头一听，真是得来全不费工夫，附和道：是啊，是啊，来寻亲嘛，你知道她在哪吗？于是乐正绫指着一个街道的位置，告诉他应该怎么走。豹子头连谢谢也没说，带着随从就往前跑，乐正绫则转过身，继续走她的路，咬下一颗山楂衔在齿间，轻哼了一声，悄悄说道：一群傻子。她闪身隐入街道的拐角，去找徵羽摩柯通风报信了。而豹子头按着乐正绫述说的路线出了城门，越走越觉得不对劲，具体体现在草和人的方面。刚出城门时，草只有车辙印垒起的泥土那么高，而且人来人往；等再走一阵，草的高度就已经搭到膝盖，并且见不到人烟；而当他停下时，路边的草已经变成了枯高粱茬，标志着由草本到禾本的跨越，见到的人鼻孔粗大，体毛茂密，见了他们就捶着胸膛大吼大叫。再往前是参天的树林，他不知该不该搜下去。如果硬要说言和住在前面，也不是不可能，只不过她得是一只母黑猩猩，到时候不要说拐骗，就是活着离开都未成定数。终于他想起来，原来那小姑娘是可以说谎话的，气得他猛拍脑门，把自己拍晕了过去。士兵们被他带着跑了那么远的路，早就心生怨气，非常想把他丢在这不管，被巨猿打野食吃掉。但想到他是自己的上级，是领导，不能这么对待上司，于是由四个人拿住四肢抬起他，无功而返了。

豹子头错在只看见了现象的正面，而没有看到它的反面。只看见了乐正绫的述词，却没有看见她转过身去骂他们傻子。就像乐正龙牙，他只看见言和飞起身来用双腿把他脖子夹断，却没有看见她躲起来祈福，一边让佛祖保佑他不再被火烧，一边还要说他是笨蛋的样子。如果两面都能被看到，他们就能少费许多力气，误会也能消除，但这就像地球上的人想看到月球暗面，是不太可能的事。好在人类毕竟是人类，不是两颗星球。豹子头最终没能做到辩证，所以昏倒在荒郊野外。他遇见人就说，这么小的孩子就知道骗人，真是心术不正，毫不提及自己的养女在这个年龄已经被他玷污了。乐正绫如果听到，一定要高声诘问：言和是我的好朋友，乐正龙牙是我哥哥，我要是把他俩的行踪告诉你这个贼眉鼠眼的家伙，那才真是心术不正呢！而乐正龙牙，他能否看到言和的另一个维度，还仍是一个谜。

乐正绫跑到药师寺，问看门撞钟的小和尚见过言和没有，小和尚说，她好像跟令兄在一块儿。她又问：那吾兄何在？小和尚愣愣地说：你问我啊？跟在一旁的徵羽摩柯抱着胳膊，淡淡道：真是愚蠢之问——随即被乐正绫扭了耳朵，疼得他龇牙咧嘴：疼疼疼，别捏我了。乐正绫则是满脸的恨铁不成钢：那你倒是自己来问啊，刚才担心的那股劲去哪了，你？ 最后还是胖大和尚出场解的围，他让孩子们都快回家，不添乱就是最好的帮忙。他说，枭胡想抓言和，不代表不会再抓你们。暴露在一个疯子面前，遭殃只是时间早晚问题。

在深蓝色的夜晚，枭胡带领士兵摸进了风车所在的草场……他经历了两次失败，才想起还有地主们这号人物。毕竟不是自己突发奇想大老远跑来，而是他们有求于枭胡啊。在地主们的帮助下，他有了言和的画像，也获取了草场的位置。郑重地感谢过他们后，又用绳子绑住，嘴里塞进布团。天空中的月亮起初是亮黄色，后来变成了枯黄色，这时夜色也由深蓝变成了深黑。枭胡带领部队一直走在茫茫的草地中，遭遇了许多难题，比如夜色一黑，草的颜色变成了灰色，沼泽的颜色则变成了白色，拿灯笼火把一照，又都变成蛤蟆皮的色泽，很难区分。经常会看到一个人越走越矮，到最后只剩一颗头还在地上，像会动的洋葱。这时众人连忙上去把他救上来，因为只有头露在外面，救援方式除了提头发就是揪耳朵，所以等到看见乐正龙牙的风车城堡时，每个人都跟下午时分的枭胡一样，是个秃顶且驴耳朵的形象。他们很满意，因为终于和领导阶级达成一致，令自己也有了些许领导气质，但枭胡“啊”了一声，瘫倒在地，指着草场上的庞然大物，说：那是什么东西？

士兵们齐刷刷放眼望去，一个葫芦形状的漆黑巨物随着他们行进的步伐，在地平线上慢慢显现。因为视线之内没有其他遮挡物，草场广袤无边，比例尺被大幅扩张，让那个怪物比实际上表现得更大。夜色浓厚，万物模糊，轮廓看不真切，只看见地上屈起八根带着绒毛的长足（其实是十二根，但有四根被挡住了）、头上生着两根大角、背后探出两只翅膀，稳坐中央岿然不动。而在角与翅膀的中间，是尖尖的鸟喙，保持很大的张角，发出一阵又一阵的尖唳，似乎经受着无边的苦痛……如果当时是白天，或者有一盏几千流明的灯泡，枭胡也不至于恐慌。一架风车有什么恐怖的，何况乐正龙牙还把它打扮得花枝招展，像要送去参加世界博览会——他所恐慌的，其实是黑暗中的未知，以及自己的胡思乱想。在他的脑中，下方的那只，是一个变异的捕鸟蛛（非变异不能解释它的巨大），而上方的，则是被捕获的巨鸟。他越想越恶心，打起了撤退的主意。突然那个怪物动了起来，头颅飞速扭转了好几圈又猝然停止，七只圆眼睛透着橘黄色的光芒，骨碌碌瞪着远处埋伏的士兵们。枭胡惨叫一声，爬起来就跑，随从们面面相觑，立即有条不紊地组织撤退。没有枭胡，他们明显有纪律多了。

之前说过，凡是现象都有两个面，枭胡只看到了正面，至于他没看到的反面，实则是这样一种情况：言和确实就在那座风车，或者说是战车、堡垒之中，她没有提起一点警惕之心，随便派一个人撬开门锁走进去，就能把她掳走。但考虑到乐正龙牙也在场，这个难度还需进一步升级。底下的不是捕鸟蛛，而是十二根大粗臂，乐正龙牙在原先的基础上又添了四根，象征着十二律、十二生肖、十二时辰或者十二经脉（他总得找个理由）。两只角和翅膀是风车的四个风翼，而上面的鸟喙则是原先尖锐的屋顶，乐正龙牙把它调歪到了侧面，这样便可以在即将到来的雨季储水，而不至于流失了。他做这些繁琐的工作，令山鬼们疑惑不解，也令他们略有不满。要知道放在以前，每逢他们有什么要求，乐正龙牙都会答应，以最快速度做好工件送过去，甚至在他们不缺东西的时候，还要亲自过去问：是不是想要一台升降机啦？而自从言和出现，他就不再对此上心，当山鬼们来找他，他就说：下次吧，我现在忙着呢。他把重心都放到言和身上了。几个明事理的山鬼劝说大伙：“他只是想建功立业罢了。”但是，当乐正龙牙专门把阁楼开辟给言和用作花室以后，最明事理的山鬼也沉不住气了：“他就是精虫上脑见色忘义！”

乐正龙牙解释说，花室是言和一直想要的。她父亲曾经许诺她，要为她建造一间美丽的花园。再说了，我平时问你们的时候，你们怎么一个想要的都没有？山鬼们悻悻而归，在路上偶遇了去找乐正龙牙的言和。他们请她问乐正龙牙要一只木马，那几天赤豹们集体进入发情期，不能用作坐骑了。言和谨记这份请求，见到乐正龙牙的第一时间就问：可以造一匹木马出来吗？他停下手里的活计，围着言和转了两圈，突然露出一种邪邪的笑容，说：“你说的是，三角木马？”言和当然知道他说的那种东西，通红着脸当胸推了他一掌，把他推倒在地，低着头跑开了。山鬼们本来在一旁埋伏着，看见事情居然是这样发展的，赶紧追上去拉住她。他们七嘴八舌，非常内疚于自己搞坏了言和与乐正龙牙的关系，还为乐正龙牙开脱：龙嘛，龙性本淫，他自己也不想这样的……言和则说：我倒不是因为这个。那她是为了什么？她又说不出来。最后，山鬼们列成一排，对她鞠躬道歉：“对不起，请不要把我们埋进昆仑山。”言和更慌了，她连连摆手，说：哎呀，我还是回去找他吧……

在路上，言和想起来一件事，她问过乐正龙牙为什么到来人间。他的回答很官方，是要来历练。他要在人间历练百年。哪里需要帮助，他就上哪里去。有次大水冲垮了桥梁，他变回龙形，充当桥墩托举桥梁，一举就是十八个春秋……她找到乐正龙牙时，他还躺在草地上，似乎要维持事发现场的样子。言和蹲着挪过去，伸出五指在他眼前一拂，说：“你还好吗？”

乐正龙牙定定地望着天空，眼睛很久都没有眨过，他说：“我在想事情。”

“想的什么事情呢？”

“在开根号。不然房间不工整。”

“什么是开根号？”

乐正龙牙就坐起来，向她阐释：开根号就像……就像把爱开个根号，有时会得到一男一女，有时是两个男的，有时是两个女的。言和说：那你继续想吧，不打扰你了。她打算走进风车看看自己的茉莉开得怎么样了，乐正龙牙突然拉住她，让她停住了步子。她问：“想明白了？”

乐正龙牙挠挠头说，没有，缺算筹，得去借点筷子……他松开言和的手腕，拍打裤子上的青草，转身低着头走开了。一会儿，他又转过脸，看见言和还站在那儿，这时他说：“阿和，我会在花室凿一扇天窗。”

枭胡第三次来犯的时候，她正和乐正龙牙坐在花室的楼下玩国际象棋，因为连输了三把，所以心情急切。倒不是因为她傻，而是因为她还不熟稔规则。如果一个赌王不懂规则，照样会输给贫民窟的小孩。后来言和就渐渐精通，把乐正龙牙杀得片甲不留。但在当时，乐正龙牙洋洋得意，鼻子翘到了天花板上，扬言道：你的棋术就像个壁虎。此话如同烈火烹油，点燃了言和的运动神经，使她未经思考便从席子上暴起，膝盖夹住乐正龙牙的脖子，直到他窒息倒地，发出尖锐的求饶，这就是枭胡听到的鸟叫声；而乐正龙牙奋力反抗，不小心触动了机关，把二楼全部的灯笼都用打火石点亮，机轴也扭转了七圈半，这就是枭胡看到的蜘蛛眼……在他仓皇离开后，乐正龙牙终于抵抗不住，拍打地板以示认输，言和不依不饶说：道歉！

“对不起。”乐正龙牙嘴上这样说着，内心却仍为自己辩解：我道歉的只是不应该当着她的面说出来，而不是觉得她像壁虎。因为她的棋术确实比壁虎还不如……

【拾叁】

第二天傍晚，枭胡又来了……这是他第四次尝试，彰显着人性不屈不挠的光辉。这次他看清了昨天吓到自己的是何方神圣，一拳锤在泥地上（石板路怕疼不敢锤），说：这兔崽子，净瞎搞！你看看把那墙抹的，跟热带鱼似的——乐正龙牙去染坊偷来颜料，学着七色堇的配色给风车涂上，最后涂出这么个不伦不类的玩意。后来，他还看见了言和，从远远的草丛里出现，走进了风车房里。于是他调兵遣将，一连数日派人在各个位置把守，却逮不到，总被她从另一个地方钻空子跑进去。这是因为这片草场大着哪。在夜晚，他带着先前那群人，打着火把悄悄接近风车，忽然一阵风吹来，火把都熄灭了，又把枭胡吓了一跳，他觉得是风婆显灵。但实际上，只不过是乐正龙牙掰了掰蜗杆，让它把蒸汽喷出去降压罢了……因为枭胡疑神疑鬼，人群又是一阵骚乱，在骚乱中，一个人叫了一声，说，那是谁——他指着黑暗中的一对蓝眼睛。枭胡翻个跟斗跳起来，说：好！就是蓝眼睛，她是言和！既然言和来了，那士兵们就开始干活，拉着一张巨网扑上去，被捅了个透心凉；而从后面迂回的人往上一扑，眨眼间就撅到了半空。言和发出哞一声响鼻，甩了甩两只粗角，撒蹄子跑远了。这时那些被刺穿的随从恍然大悟：哦！原来言和是头水牛！想明白了就死掉了。枭胡把他们的尸体运回军营，仰天长啸：我一定要弄死言和。因为多次失败，他对言和已经衍生了恨意，但迄今为止，言和都不知道仙遥乡来了他这号人。

他还在白天组织过侵攻，草场空空如也，只有来回的牧群，枭胡吐一口唾沫，说：妈的，还有隐形功能。他不知道，长臂是可以运动的，而他以为是稳固的地插销，他总是只看到一面。但凡他能多去一天，就能看见风车还在原地，那天刚巧乐正龙牙开着机器带言和出去玩了。豹子头坐在军帐里，看见他铩羽而归，问：该在木板上刻个正了吧？枭胡说：木板？什么木板？他在第三次就把木板藏起来，后来自己都把这事忘了。

那台机器开起来的情况是这样的：乐正龙牙立在风车楼顶，手交叉在胸前，身后披了一件绛红色的披风，大声诵读：田家少闲月，五月人倍忙。夜来南风起，小麦覆陇黄。念了两句就把后面的全忘了。言和看得出来他是想模仿曹操当年登碣石观沧海，但是曹操不会忘词，因为词就是他本人写的。言和看他吞吞吐吐，却还犟在原地，叉着手支在那里，像个木招牌，于是在下面呼唤他：赶紧下来吧，上面风大。一会又说：快下来吧，我们是不是走岔路了？

后一句话分明更加管用，乐正龙牙不走楼梯，直接跳下来，大步走到言和跟前，伸出双手轻轻捏她的两颊，半睁着眼睛说：“小东西，跟你说多少遍了，本大人是不会走错路的。”言和则奋力鼓起腮，以使落到他手里的皮肤面积减少，她的皮肤也非常之滑嫩，鼓一口气乐正龙牙几乎捏不住。两个人就像争夺配偶的公螃蟹，对峙在一起不可开交。要让豹子头见了，一定要气得吐血三升，他连言和是什么味都不知道，乐正龙牙已经开始动手动脚了。但鉴于把乐正龙牙的岁数换算成人类后，两个孩子的年龄加起来都没他大，生活在一起当然要吵吵闹闹，把一切平和都打破。

终于有一天，枭胡得到了机会。那天是十五，是一个月里月亮最圆的一天，按照春秋时期卫地的风俗，杀人要选月圆之夜，这样即使见了血，也是吉祥的。他的手下每个人都带了一把尖刀、一把匕首。前者是用来开门撬锁，绑架人质，后者则是用来切下乐正龙牙的脑袋，将其碎尸万段，他恨这个小鬼恨得要死……风车的窗口漆黑一片，没有一个房间点着蜡烛，枭胡与那些杀手匍匐在草地里蛇行，像荷叶底下的蝌蚪群一样包围过去。四周寂静得只有沼泽地里的蟾蜍在鸣叫。他不住地猜想，那两个小鬼会在里面干什么没羞没臊的事情，他越想越激动，好像他们真的在里面做了，而他正戳破窗纸偷看一样……等所有人都准备就绪，他便一声令下，杀手们像一个个土拨鼠一样从草丛里蹿出来，挥动绳索，将钩爪向上抛去，但大都落在了自己人的脑袋上。这是因为乐正龙牙在风车塔身上密密地涂了一层漆，像瓷器上的釉一样，无比光滑，钩爪根本就勾不住。枭胡头上落得最多，他站在最中间，落过之后，他的头顶就像资历最老的和尚一样，有十八个戒瘢痕。少数几只钩爪扒住了窗框，杀手们蹬着墙壁上去，也因为这份光滑而难以攀登。费了大约半个时辰，终于摸到了窗框边沿，撑着窗台翻上去，下面的杀手们刚舒一口气，就听见上面传来一声撕心裂肺的惨叫，第一个登楼的杀手从窗台上翻下来，把绳子上其他的杀手也尽数砸了下去，好像一根藤上的叶子被一把撸光……他们层层叠叠落到地上，每人都只有活着时的十分之一厚。最上面的一个受伤最轻（下边有人垫着），但也命不久矣，他断断续续说了一声：有鬼……然后口吐白沫，不说话了。原来，乐正龙牙在窗户后面摆了一个夜叉面具，本来是想晚上吓唬言和的，后来觉得实在恐怖，就没忍心用。那些杀手当然不会想到这个，只知道窗户后面有一个眼眶流血，牙尖齿利的脏东西在看他。还活着的杀手赶紧去报告枭胡，绕了十几圈没能找着，最后还是被他绊到才发现的。杀手们攀登时，他心里惴惴不安，围着风车底座巡逻，途中踩到了乐正龙牙安装的压感装置触发了警报，被墙里暗藏的木槌弹出来敲昏了，于是再一次被杀手们抬回去。言和与乐正龙牙回来时，看见墙上的涂饰被踩出一个个鞋印，草地上四处是拖行的痕迹，可能来了许多条碗口粗的黄鳝，而且窗台的正下方，有一个被砸出来的人形的坑。仅凭这些线索，他们可猜不出来昨天晚上居然有十来个人死在这里。就算知道了，也不会有丝毫的愧疚，因为他们不是存心要害这些人的。就算是存心要害，让想杀自己的人受罪倒霉，难道不是理所应当的事吗？

如前所述，两个人根本不在风车里。枭胡总以为他俩一天十二时辰都与其共存亡。实际上，那天刚好是芒种，两个人被师傅们叫去收麦子了，收完麦子还要刻不容缓地栽种玉米，否则秋天没东西吃。大师傅们在前面带着，小和尚们跟在后面，拿镰刀一茬又一茬地割麦。这块地是药师寺很大的一份指望，可不能什么事都依靠那份微薄的香火钱啊。等到丑时，还有乍明乍灭的灯笼火，在一道道田垄间闪烁。那正是杀手们往墙上爬的时刻，夜空变成了紫色，月亮与星子也就随之变成了银白与晶蓝。躺在大地上往天空看，好像看见了一锅冷却而浑浊的浓汤。言和就是这样在麦垛上挽起裤腿，像躺在船上、躺在大河里。乐正龙牙坐在她旁边，一条腿荡在车栏外。麦垛被一辆牛车拉着，牛车上没有人。后来言和也坐起来，乐正龙牙闻见她身上沁暖的香气，板硬的脊梁慢慢弯软，把头枕在屈起的膝盖上，双手交叉，揽住小腿，仿佛那是一块扳机，他随时都要把自己发射出去。道阻，且长，乐正龙牙偷偷瞄着言和的布鞋，看她露出鞋面的足背与踝骨，看她皮肤下隐隐鼓出的、象征着健康的静脉，直到连言和都开始害羞。她假装视察着右边庄稼的长势，开始了他们之间的对话：“……我听他们说，说你喜欢我。”

乐正龙牙有些不可置信地皱眉，审视言和上下，这句话居然是从她口中说出的。他坐直身子，认真地问：谁告诉你的，我帮你打他。

“所有的人。山鬼他们，摩柯他们，还有胖师傅他们……”

乐正龙牙又泄气了，那么多人他是无法打得完的，何况这些人也不是他的敌人，他垂下头叹口气，说：“既然他们都那么说，那看来是真的。”既然是真的，就必须坦然面对，主要是他知道自己平时对言和的感情原来那么容易就被概括了，有些内心空空的落差感。反观言和，已经掩饰不住内心的快乐，几乎要从背上长出一片繁花盛开的森林。而她又努力不让乐正龙牙察觉，刻意压抑着感情，因此快乐了很久。倘若枭胡得知在自己一次次失败的同时，两个目标人物非但不知道他的存在，还在高高的麦垛上谈情说爱，一定要当场气死。这样倒好，每个人都省心了，也不用费以后那么多事。

牛车慢慢并入了队列，旁边都是坐在谷堆上的和尚。这时言和压低声音，她知道这种时候乐正龙牙逃跑不了，可以把他前几天欺负自己的账一并清了。乐正龙牙也知道她会做什么，手掌不自觉攥紧麦穗，水分都被挤了出来。她问乐正龙牙：“有多喜欢我？”

“喜欢得麦子都飞到了天上。”他像还没睡醒的鹿一般嗫嚅。

她还嫌惩治得不够充分，毕竟他那么多次的对她捉弄，于是在寺院门前，大伙合力卸车的间隙里，言和抱着一捆麦穗，悄悄凑近乐正龙牙，用它挡住月光和大门前长辈们的视线，又问了一遍：“嗳，龙牙，再说说嘛，有多喜欢我？”

“喜欢得蜥蜴都丢掉了影子。”乐正龙牙可能被激怒了，他说，“你永远撵不上。”

“你说什么？……我对你的喜欢，可是能把海水都蒸干呢。”言和受到挑衅，咬咬贝齿，忍不住就把心里藏着的话都讲出来了。悯雁君远远地看见言和低下头盯着脚尖，还以为是乐正龙牙骂她了，卷起袖子就要上去，被旁边的胖大和尚一把拉住：“寻阳，放心吧，那小子可有数了。”

“这就对了，还是我更多一些，”乐正龙牙托住言和的下巴，让她仰起脸来，动作与那天在榕树顶上如出一辙，只是力道更轻，分寸也拿捏得更得当，没有过多地在她身上停留。他伸出食指，慢悠悠地转着，好像套住了圆滚滚的月亮，要用指头把月色漾开，他浅笑着说：

“我对你的喜欢，是把大海蒸干……再化成雨丝落回来。”


	3. 【拾肆】至【拾柒】

待续

【拾肆】

如果言和没有记错，那是二月中的一个傍晚，如果她记错了，那就是三月。在记忆里，通往镇子的古道两旁，各种颜色的早梅都开了，而且绽放得灿灿烈烈，仿佛滋射的烟花。等进了仙遥乡的十里长街，更是有桃夭、玉兰与海棠在家家户户的檐前瓦后探出来。父亲见的世面比言和多，还能从里面区分出杏花与梨花。在原来的住处，见不到那么多的色彩，洪水过后，只有干巴巴的土黄，挨饿的夜晚，好像月亮都是苦的。而来到这里，就连飘落的桃花，都蘸着一股浓浓的绯红，好像放进嘴里咀嚼，立刻会有甘甜的汁液在齿缝间冲溢。言和被纷繁满目的花影揉皱了眼眸，一时间看得有些出神，还被父亲笑话了一顿：女孩子家，东撒西望的，可不是很自重哟。其实他是很喜欢让言和多看看花儿的，但当着荒歧川行的面，得树立一家之主的威严。就像乐正龙牙，虽然他很想一天十二时辰都同言和形影不离，但在山鬼与和尚们跟前，只能任由她回药师寺去，然后叉手胸前，说道：余岂会为一介小姑娘而死缠不放？和尚们还好，倒是山鬼们听了他的话以后，扎起堆来指着他窃窃私语，很明显不信他有这能耐。乐正龙牙当然也知道自己的斤两，只好灰溜溜地走开。

父亲与东瀛浪人谈起许久以前的故事，他们是多年的故交，只是不曾重逢。而后讲到这条街，名字倒是好听，实际上也不过三里的长度。以它为基准，言和慢慢对仙遥乡的大小规模有了认识。抬头一望有晚霞流动，在云的脸上抹了一把，说明近日都将是个好天……两个男人交谈的时候，有个男孩突然从路边跑过来，蹬着车辕蹿上了轸座。正是徵羽摩柯，他跑过来的时候一瘸一拐，总觉得左小腿短上一寸。这岁数正是长身子的时间，他营养跟不太上，有点缺钙。荒歧川行认得他，还没等他坐定便一把揽住，用食指勾他的下巴颏，问：“摩柯，怎不给乐正千金，研墨去，却来我们，车上？”

徵羽摩柯答道：“她？她早把笔撂下，跑人墨姐家去蹭糕饼吃了。”他按着大横轼，手臂上一条条环绕的青筋鼓出，仿佛箍住门柱的铜丝。这是为了强行让马匹换到小路上去。如果沿着大路继续走，会遇上一伙路霸，专门堵截外地驾马车来的人。胖大和尚待久了，知道有这么一回事，特地找个了熟路的过来接驾。言和躲在车厢里一声不吭，徵羽摩柯还以为后面没人。等到能远远看见药师寺那道作为天然屏障的白山墙时，他就长吁一声，待马停蹄，从车轮前面翻身下地。言和父亲叫住他，抛过去一只褪了色的扎口布袋。徵羽摩柯下意识地接住，旋即猛醒到拿了不该拿的，慌张地抛回去，似乎抓牢的是一条尖头毒蛇……他说：“我已经收了那胖师傅的钱，再要，乐正员外该训我了。”

言和听见父亲哈哈大笑，一路赶来，还没见他这样释怀过。他又一次抛给徵羽摩柯，说：“哥儿，拿去抓些牛骨头熬汤补补吧，吃进肚里就没人发现。那乐正员外要训你，我便亲自登门解释。”荒歧川行也探头，用刀柄轻轻敲一敲他的布帽子，揶揄道：“收了吧，看你，瘦的。”

“瘦归瘦，筋骨肉。”徵羽摩柯攥着有些烫手的钱袋，屈起肱部嘟囔着，炫耀他聊胜于无的肌肉，其结果是令他的羸瘦欲盖弥彰。马车驰入山门后，父亲终于稍稍放松地侧躺在隔板上，问：“这小二哥，是书童，还是个地保？”

“是个才子，奈何家里贫寒，无钱供养，乐正老爷，收了做个书童，借他府中藏书。”

“这乐正老爷是个善人哪。在这里安家，应该会很安康吧。”父亲擦一擦汗，感慨地回复一句。不经意让坐在后面的女儿听见了。

“原来的家，再也回不去了？”言和撩开车帘，露出小脑袋，像裹在红衣里的花生，她这样问，带着一份对凋敝往事的吊唁。父亲揉乱她的发丝，道：“原来那可不叫家，顶多算个住处。”

“家是经过长途跋涉才能找到的地方。”

那么现在呢，这里算是个家么？言和坐在高脚凳上，足尖有节奏地轻点地面，看乐正龙牙把自己倒吊在门框上敲敲打打，像一只大尾巴守宫。他让言和坐在新房屋的正中，面前摆着一只超大号量角器，借此校准方向角度。他把房间建造成六边形，每一边连接着另一个六边形，借一扇旋转门相通。可以认为，他在建造一座百分百复刻的回旋迷宫，或者通天塔图书馆，或者祭祀六边形之神的神殿。但只有言和知道，他是在仿造蜂巢。自从被马蜂蛰了一通，他就潜心研究蜂巢的构造，师夷长技以制夷，届时他一定会开动这辆蜂巢战车去与马蜂对阵……就在她渐渐犯困之时，外面传来属引散漫的喊叫，因为还没有封好墙壁，所以听得清晰，是悯雁君与恒安和尚。他们也被乐正龙牙造出来的庞然巨物吓了一跳，但既然它如此的诡状殊形，就说明言和铁定是在里面了。悯雁君摇着扇子，小声对恒安说：“这小坏孩，造了个教堂还是宫殿，真把她当公主供着啦？”恒安则讪讪地笑一笑，没有回话，因为他也想住在里面。住在里面可比皇帝滋润啊，他想。

两个人不知疲倦地叫了一阵，风车的最顶层才掀起一个圆盖，好像一面日晷。为了保证掩体的安全，乐正龙牙把顶盖设计得牢固而厚重，非陨石不能毁之，从而断绝了敌人从上方破坏的可能性。然而，它的灵巧度也大幅下降，需要借助手摇式曲杆进行多次旋转才能松动。刚才乐正龙牙就在办这件事，他需要记的事情很多，单是各个房间不同的位置、通道与布局就已令他应接不暇，因此从梯子爬上来后，突然忘了它是顺时针旋开，还是逆时针。从悯雁君嗓子的情况来看，他浪费了大量时间，应该是赌错了。他吃力地扒住平台的边沿，撑了上去。言和紧跟其后，也露出了头。乐正龙牙将自己没有镜片的护目镜推到头顶，朝下面吆喝：“有雅兴啊？”

“小坏孩休要花言巧语，阿和呢？”

“雁子叔，我在这儿呢。”

“哎呦，你瞧瞧你，把头发理得顺一点，别那么颟顸，叫人看见你头发那么乱，还跟个男的在一块儿，怎么想你？”悯雁君看见她的模样，立刻开始发愁。

“这不是爬梯子才弄乱的嘛，”她气鼓鼓地说，悯雁君凭空污人清白这一点她早有领教，赶紧岔开话题，“你带四哥来做什么，寺里耕地缺人啦？”

“小坏妮子，又瞎说！最近那个兵头儿四处散话，说草场上有个邪物，你跟一个流氓巫师住在里面，要生出千千万万个小妖魔……乐正龙牙你还东张西望，说的就是你！”

“说我？”乐正龙牙不知从哪里变出一个苹果，一口啃掉小半：“你信啦？”

“胡说，傻蛋！我也是当过祭酒的，能信这种事？我不信，那些村民还不信？”

“哎呦，花爷，您少说两句，少动气，还是我来吧，”恒安生怕悯雁君蹿上去把乐正龙牙揪下来一顿打，截住他的话头，继续说：“姓枭的乱造谣，不少人都信了，对你俩名声不好。要我说，意思意思就算了，你跟阿和回寺里住，不缺你一床被褥。”

“真搬回去才坏事呢，那不就等于承认了？”

“昨天他手下说，上天庭搬救兵去了，说让昆仑山灌口二郎来治你。”

听到这个名号，乐正龙牙手一抖，苹果没拿稳掉了下去。以他的真身，怕这些神仙怕得要命。但他转念一想，要是二郎神能被这种人随随便便请来，乐正绫都能大闹天宫了。言和站到他旁边，她是真的生气了，对着恒安喊：“谁害怕他的鬼话啊？”乐正龙牙非常满意，小声说：这才是我的跟班应有的样子。

他上前迈了一步，也对着下面喊道：“你让他们继续造谣吧，要是真有胆量，最好今晚就来这里。”然后发出反派般不可一世的笑声……言和在后面挥舞粉拳，呐喊助威：“就是，就是，最好把他的军队也带上，他们踩坏我们辛辛苦苦涂好的墙，还没道歉呢。”

“真够狂的，”恒安撇一撇嘴，凑头对悯雁君说：“起码在撒野这方面，他俩还挺配的。若是教人记载，能百年成说呐。不过讲真的，来这儿以后，阿和变化真大啊。”

“哪儿的事，她天性就这样，待在和尚窝里，发不出来。现在没人管她，可在心里偷着乐吧。回寺？回个屁，她不跟这小子私奔了就算咱烧高香。”

“那咱，开拔？”

“唉，走吧，留着也没有用。你要是想跟他们住着，我也不拦你。”悯雁君望了一圈，草场空空旷旷，索性把衣襟扯开，让整个上半身露出来散热。他总是跟乐正龙牙谈不来，双方少不了面红耳赤。

“免了免了，我掺和进去算什么呀……唉，花爷，你背上那伤疤谁给留的？”

“年轻时跟言和爹走南闯北时候留的，”悯雁君扭一扭肩胛，“荒歧腿上也有一道。”

“荒歧叔？他可说背上留疤是剑客的耻辱。”

“奶奶的，老子一个打十个，背后留道疤怎么了？”

“没咋，没咋，这不是格物致知嘛……”

乐正龙牙吹声口哨，叫她别看了，先回风车帮他干点活。言和双手支撑住顶盖下面圆形的出入口，半趴在瞭望台上，对着由梯子拾级而下的乐正龙牙发问：“还做什么呀，不是都忙完了吗？”

“敌人都要打过来了，得让他们吃不了兜着走。”

她还停在平坦的台面上，阳光充溢在她的四周，却照不进下方竖直的隧道里去。她这样看乐正龙牙，好像多年以前在药师寺的井边看水中的精魄。当时的天可不像现在这般炎热，太阳晒得她不得不躲进隧道漫长的阴影里去。枭胡曾经有一次在正午时分披坚执锐，直取风车而来，还没跑出一里地，就从马背上一头栽了下来，头盔上的红缨枪插进地里，使他看起来像一捆蔫掉的茭白。跟随的手下们看见他这副模样，一边哈哈大笑，一边把他抬回了军帐，之后枭胡浑身上下起满了痱子，模样丑陋，那些发笑的人当然是被砍掉了。他非要在最热的时候装备骑兵重铠走在烈日底下，炫耀自己的铁血精神，然后中了暑，差一点死掉。这只是他诸多失败中的小缩影，并没有太大的记叙价值。

【拾伍】

当天夜里，枭胡果然卷土重来了。他本想坐在军帐中以逸待劳，等着言和、乐正龙牙屈服于二郎神的神威，主动面缚衔璧、倒戈卸甲，以礼来降。但他锣鼓喧天的，造了好久的势，却又龟缩不出，村民们就在外面起他的哄。迫于舆论压力，枭胡只好挑了一个凉爽的夜晚，率兵前往流言中的言和的老巢。临动身前，他还发表了一通慷慨陈词，倾诉自己是多么的不容易，要知道那两个小畜生选址独特，占尽地利，易守难攻……但那片草场是一块空旷的平地，矗立的风车很容易遭受雷击；大水决堤时，首当其冲的也是它；何况没有遮挡物，一旦失火，很快会变成火海。但他既然这样说了，不如就顺着他的意思，因为如果不说点屁话，他就不是枭胡了。

言和在风车上面看得很清楚——乐正龙牙从榕树里撤下的潜望镜被他改造之后安在了这里。如果将镜片的焦距调至最大，几里之外的苍蝇都能大如车轮。言和当时就在里面乱调，忽然注意到有一位金甲天神从东方威风凛凛地杀到。她惊呼一声，把乐正龙牙推到镜筒前面，免得他临阵脱逃……很容易得出，这位全副武装的天神正是枭胡，他往脸上撒了一层金粉，显得容光焕发，戴一顶科林斯头盔，看上去很像一个斯巴达战士；但如果绕到他的身后，会发现他光着屁股，在这一点又不像了。出征之前，他就意识到了金料不够用的现实，所以他把全部的用料都打在了正面，后面随便拿几根牛皮带子系紧，以使自己不会跑着跑着突然掉出来。乐正龙牙只看到了他的正面，就已经笑得喘不上气，抱着肚子在地上打滚。如果他看到背面，说不定当场笑断气管，这样枭胡的目的也就达成了……但枭胡很刻意地保护着背部，不给乐正龙牙窥探的机会。他手持一份伪造的天庭诏书，斥道：兀那孽子，我乃昆仑山灌口二郎显圣真君，应枭先生之邀，前来拿你——话音未落，风车上抖擞展开一幅巨画，枭胡虽然对道教渊源了解不深，但还能认得出来，画上的神明是玉皇大帝。在题的位置，标着乐正龙牙的草书：吾乃天尊玉皇；而在跋的位置，还跟着言和写的一行清秀小楷：是你舅舅。

枭胡好像已经能看见两人在自己眼前耀武扬威的场面，乐正龙牙挥舞着一杆猎旗，龇牙咧嘴，学着老生踏步打转，口中叫嚣：“老子是玉皇大帝！老子是玉皇大帝！”而言和就骑在他的肩上，每逢他说完一句，就适时地补充：“是你舅舅哦。”在该种蹬鼻子上脸情况下，只有一种办法可以逆转局势，那就是枭胡选在正月理一次头发，乐正龙牙当场就会被克死。奈何时值夏天，离着正月还有很长的时间。虽然枭胡藐视人伦，却也知道舅舅这种生物都是很棘手的，所以一时愣在原地，不敢轻举妄动了……

后来他想到，狭路相逢勇者胜。于是握紧他镀银的三尖两刃刀，大喝一声，向着风车发起了冲锋。至于真到了跟前能干些什么，还没有考虑到。他甫一开始跑动，画卷便向上收起，随之而来的，是另一个更大的金甲巨人，与枭胡对向冲击，体型至少是他的三倍，而且头部和腿部被过分地扩张与缩小，视觉冲击性更强，像一只钢铁犀牛。可以推知，枭胡与其短兵相接的一刹那，将会被碾碎成玉米糊般的渣滓。枭胡显然预想到了这一点，于是当即丢盔弃甲，夺路而逃。他为了轻便没穿衣服，所以夜晚外出的村民都能看到一个人在漫长的月色地平线上裸奔。奇怪的是，那个大型的武士在枭胡转身后也慢慢逃离，而且也是一丝不挂。这时答案便呼之欲出：枭胡看到的其实是自己的镜像，不过夜色太深，他认不清那是自己的脸……

棋牌室被天火焚毁之后，乐正龙牙很是萎靡了一段时间，草地之上，他对言和说是在想事情、开根方，但其实是在思索如何变废为宝。经过一天的翻拣，他灰头土脸的从废墟中运出十几推车的木炭，以供沐浴时烧水使用。第二天，他察觉到还有一种物质，刮风时便随风四散，下雨时便随波逐流，这就是草木灰，换言之，他得到了大量的碱，可以解释为什么他要把花室的一面墙壁全换成玻璃——因为实在是用不完了。在言和面前，他可不是这样说的，他的说辞是，植物需要充分的光照，而玻璃的透光性恰好可以满足这一点。言和听后满眼憧憬，说：你真是学以致用呢。

至于吓跑枭胡的凸面镜，也是来自那一堆玻璃。当乐正龙牙将水银与玻璃上铺好的锡箔灌到一起时，他就得到了一面镜子。他制造了许许多多的镜子，有的镜子很小，被他拿去反射阳光，晃言和的眼睛；有的镜子很大，被他拿去剖出凸面，吓跑了枭胡；还有的镜子歪七扭八，他把它们放在同一间屋里，人只要一进去，立刻分不清东南西北，同时产生严重的耳鸣，像被吸进了黑洞。至于最成功的那一面，他摆在言和屋子的墙角，巧妙地躲开了屋门正对，规避了风水问题。言和以前只在青铜或是井水中见过自己的脸，不知道师傅们口中“长得真俊”具体是什么样貌，直到乐正龙牙的镜子落成。他按住言和的肩膀，让她坐在镜前的凳子上，笑嘻嘻地问：好看不好看？

“我怎么还能评价自己的样子呀。”

“那就是让我评价咯，我说是很好看。”

“你……你啊……”

乐正龙牙本来想通过夸奖她暗示言和，正是靠着自己精湛的工匠技巧，才使她的容光锦上添花，从而引导她也对自己的手艺吹捧一番。但她只是咬着下唇，抿出这三个字，似乎还有责怪的意味藏在语气里。他有一种不好的预感，上次言和这样说完，马上锁了他的喉。本着好汉不吃眼前亏的教义，乐正龙牙转身就跑，夺门而出，也不敢再去问她要镜子了。这种做法非常聪明，但是缺乏勇敢，在感情里，勇敢往往比聪明重要一些。后来乐正龙牙明白了，也就不再动辄逃跑了。

枭胡撤退后，他的金甲却留在了茫茫草地上，轻云蔽月，它不再光亮，黯淡得像一壳蝉蜕。乐正龙牙嘱咐言和好好留在风车里，免得周围还有伏兵趁虚而入，但他还嫌不安全，索性把言和叫出来跟他一起，风车丢了就丢了吧——小心翼翼地走到那副盔甲前面。他先是“哇”了一声，举起来晃一晃，说：不会是纯金吧？不久又把它丢下，道：那也别要，免得他再说我偷他的——可是枭胡第二天摸回来想要偷捡回营时，它已经不在草地上了，应该是被路过的渔樵捡了漏。于是枭胡大发雷霆，派人四处传播，说言和不守妇道，乱动人家东西，惹得乐正绫怫然大怒：“还妇道，你让姓枭的来跟我这妇道比划比划，看他能活着回去吗？”

这句话当然也传到了枭胡耳边，但他只说：我不跟小孩计较。他知道乐正绫虽然年纪轻轻，但家大业大，绝不是一般人能惹的；而言和自幼失怙，他可以随便惹，所以照着她泼脏水。乐正龙牙为此特地造了一把机关重弩，巨型箭镞用他仅有的精钢打造，在弦床上拉满之后，五百米内无坚不摧，别说金甲，就是穿一身铁铅的重铠也挡不住它。他说枭胡可千万别让他逮到了，因为杀生是损阴德的行径，而他本来就没攒多少阴德……但枭胡那几天意外的安静，一点动静都没有，也许是丢了贵重的财产，太过伤心以至于提不起斗志了吧。乐正龙牙逮不到人，就骂枭胡是个懦夫，还赶不上蛤蟆英勇。他给言和讲故事，说在缅远的大洲上，生活着一群黑肤色的人，还有一种好斗的蟾蜍，它们面临危险时会把腿骨折断，让骨头刺穿皮肤充当利爪。比起枭胡，他们更适合成为更好的人类……言和学着古书上驯龙的解法，用手腕蹭一蹭他半龙形时额头露出的龙角，笑着说：别哄我开心啦，还是讲一讲上次没讲完日蚀吧。

乐正龙牙的呼吸被她安抚平稳，带着半分耿耿于怀，沉声道：很久以前，发生过一场日蚀……我落在夏津荒无人烟的大平原上，将鳞片张开，借黄河故道摆放身躯，从那里仰起头颅，能看见发生的一切……那里数百里方圆都是平原，见不到一座山……如果你有生之年也能赶上一次，那我要带你去看看。风高月夜，暗窗红火，只有青鸦能听见少年少女间的窃窃私语——日蚀绚烂么，绚烂。可终尽之时你会寂寞吗？你一定会的。

【拾陆】

细观枭胡后来做出的种种，很容易获悉：正是因为他尝试了很多次，却没有一回能够顺利得手，所以当最后一次失败降临到他头上时，他就不可避免地发了疯，做出一些惨绝人寰的事——锦衣卫任务泄密后会自行了断，忍者败退时也不乏有切腹之人。但他们只是自戕，没想过拉别人垫背，故而被称为忠节之士；反观枭胡，最后祸害到民众头上去了，所以被编成段子、谱入民谣供人唾骂，也是再正常不过了。这些都不是他最大的失败——他最大的失败在于，明明那么殚精竭虑地谋取言和的姿色，她却从未将他当回事过。这极大程度上归功于在龙族智慧中诞生的防御工事，以及乐正龙牙存在时的有恃无恐。事实上，真正令她介怀的，是乌仁都希的死。乐正龙牙把她叫醒，隔着很远的距离，至少有三个房间，穿过他百宝般层出不穷、又物尽其用的木材、树脂与合金，扎进她尚且浸润在睡梦长河中的耳朵，语气恳切而焦急，像来自野火，让她梦见行将挣脱的游魂……她披上衣服，在下层绕了一圈又一圈，打开所有的房门，最后直奔阁楼的花室而去。乐正龙牙置身其中叫喊，他已经将自己绑在了屋子最中心的一根图腾上，姿势像是教堂中受难的耶稣，但耶稣的肉没被勒得像他那么厉害。虽然言和对他的蹊跷举动早已司空见惯，但他自作自受得如此痛楚煎熬还是头一回。当时正是拂晓，天还没亮干净，乐正龙牙拳头攥出了血，滴在花瓣上，显得过分妖冶，鼓出的筋脉像是闪电在体内分裂。他看见言和慌慌张张跑过来，改口道：“别过来，别过来——”

“现在，往药师寺跑，你还能赶上，赶上，”他脸上的汗水由鼻尖与下巴滴落，见言和一动不动，挺起胸膛，大吼一声：快点！

言和心知乐正龙牙平时骀荡恣肆，但关键时刻总会靠谱，本着大不了再被他耍一次的打算，她转身从楼梯宽大的扶手上滑了下去——这也是乐正龙牙的设计，方便失火或者被言和追打时逃离。但他想要说些什么呢，赶上，又是赶上什么呢？言和心乱如麻，仿佛有一千盏颤动的锣在脑子里炸响，她可是在安眠中被猝然惊醒的，因而心情也不算平和，拉开大门时看见一个披着蓑衣隐藏面目的人，惊诧之下当然要一拳招呼过去……好在对面也算眼疾手快，一把握住了她的拳头。那人脱下雨蓑，摘下斗笠，递给言和道：“外面下雨。公子龙牙在这里么？”

“你是谁？”言和虽然接过来客的馈赠，但还是对面前这个男人心存怀疑，推断他会否是枭胡的密探。这时乐正龙牙的吼叫也从楼梯上滚下：“我在顶楼，我在顶楼。”

“我是他找来帮忙的。你一直与他住在一起？”

“没、没有一直，我是他的……跟班。”她手指蜷进被打湿的蓑衣领口，棕榈揉作簌簌响声。不速之客微微颔首，颇为玩味地说：“他连君侯都看不起，居然甘心与人同居……”他一边自言自语，一边漂浮般迈上层层阶梯，完美地避开乐正龙牙设下的陷阱。言和呆了一刹，旋即意识到不是时候，药师寺那边还有急事，乐正龙牙应该是动了真格，于是她把斗笠上的绳子草草一系就再度冲了出去。破晓将至时风力很足，雨斜着刮，天空像被磨得泛了灰的砂纸，偶尔有闪电擦亮云层，也只是为了让地上的人看清乌云有多厚，一瞬间亮得像悯雁君学习居合斩时拉出的刀光……不一会儿，言和的脸上就全是雨水，斗笠被风吹得别在脑后，翻不回来。她心下暗念，要是这次是乐正龙牙骗她，搞得那么狼狈，绝对不能再让他求个饶就算了。这时她也看见了恒安，他撑着一把新伞，顶着雨幕钻出山门，瞧见言和大吃一惊，说：“正想找你，你怎么先来了？”他侧过身，给言和在伞下空个位置，一掌抵住她的背，另一只手稳正伞面朝向，像抱着撞钟的木桩一样，将言和往前推。因为伞实在小，密雨把他的海青直缀淋成铁色，显得整个人都沉了几斤，好在言和身上干燥，也就不辱使命。他问：“你跟他吵架被撵回来了？”

“我撵他还差不多！”言和很是不满，怎么可以总是把自己放在弱势方的地位呢。恒安抹一把湿漉漉的面门，啧啧称奇：“他肯放你走？稀罕。”

“就是他让我来的，还把自己绑在龙图腾柱子上面红耳赤地咋呼，说赶不上了，赶不上了。”

“这小子那么精，”恒安喃喃自语，“这都能料到？”言和跨过门槛和两边的佛龛，直往三世佛的供奉里跑。胡日查的哭声已经响了起来，隆隆地压过了滚雷，言和心下觉得不好，小腿灌进多年来练出的爆发力，冲出伞的边沿，任由雨珠打在头发上，她叫道：“三哥，三哥！你哭什么，怎么了？”胡日查跪在药师殿的门口，拱着身子以头抢地，像一块坍塌的巨石、一头入蛰的熊。悯雁君费劲地要把他扶起来，斥责道：人这还没去，要被你给哭走了！忽，站起来！

“阿和？那么快，恒清，恒节，你俩往边上靠靠，给恁小妹挪个钻空儿……”

“老乌，老乌，你把眼开开，阿和来看你了。”胖大和尚伏在地上，揉着老人半僵的胳膊，又轻轻拍打他松弛下来的面颊，苍老得皱纹像死水因风而起的微澜……围拥的人群露出一道光缝，像是被言和的声音从中撕破了似的，她自己先念出了谜题的答案：

“爷爷！”

乌仁都希的手指颤了颤，大家都以为他要醒过来。

然后是芜芜乱乱的置办丧事，胖大和尚极为罕见地发了火。在言和的印象中，他从不动怒，就连当年被他逮住的小贼对着他破口大骂时，他都不曾皱眉（不过还是打了那贼人几个嘴巴），老实人的怒火往往令人格外生畏，甚至悯雁君都亲自给他泡了壶菊花茶。他发火的原因还是由于个别的僧人喜欢碎嘴子。当时眼见着就要入伏，下了一场雷雨，马上又是一片响晴，看得出来今年又是旱年，天热得半晌不喝水，喉咙里就得冒烟。乌仁都希自然不能留在寺内太久，一切都得往前赶。搬桌子搬椅子，扎花圈挂条幅，最需要出人力的时候，胡日查却哭成个泪人。虽说是力气不减，但跟他一块干活时，听见他经久的嚎啕，任谁都得泄了气力。这也是情有可原的，他的智力也就和九岁小孩相当。言和也是九岁为孤，她可一滴眼泪没掉——悯雁君如是说——言和当时瘦瘦小小，表现得像男子汉；胡日查壮得像头莽犍，哭得跟娘们似的。突然墙头扒上来一个闻音而来的大婶，隔着老远对悯雁君怒目而视，喝问：“你敢假定性别？”悯雁君当即蹴起一块石头，然而准头太差，没有击中她。他又吼了一嗓子：滚蛋。把她轰走了。这说明当时每个人心里都很烦，更要遏制自己动手的想法，嘴上会说出什么怪话，就不是自己能掌控得了的。几个僧人听说要披麻戴孝后，牢骚满腹：大热的天再披层白布，养痱子啦！那乌仁都希是蒙古人，我们是汉人，干啥替他哭丧，要办也是胡日查办，我们收养他爷俩，算是仁至义尽了——这时摆放香炉的沉香案就被胖大和尚拍塌了，悯雁君本想跳下来拦住他，但良心上又不能把刚才听见的话当耳旁风，所以就在屋顶上继续装睡，任由他大发一顿雷霆。言和也全都听见了，她更担心佛像会不会也被胖师傅弄毁了，他有这个能耐。

他说：就算是只猴子、黑熊，只要吃了这儿的斋饭，就该被人在黄泉路上送这一遭！言和把耳朵贴在门缝上，听见这一句，心潮澎湃，握拳高高跃起，暗叫：胖师傅够意思！然后磕破了鼻子，整个晚上不得不一直仰着头，像只鸵鸟一样漫步。第二天起个大早，与小辈的和尚一起扎纸糊的金银元宝、房屋舟车，要扎得稳当，不要在烧走的时候被风吹散，这样地下的人才能保全数目地收到。言和以前学过皮毛的女红，手巧，指头是越翻越快，不久就把身边一圈人的进度甩在了身后。肌肉记忆形成后，脑筋可以闲下来，她就想念起了乐正龙牙。不知道他现在是否还被绑在图腾上，他为什么要自残啊？胖大和尚适时地走过来，打断她的念想：“恨不死的阿弥陀哟，妮子，那么伶俐？扎太多老乌可花不完，小心阎王爷宰客。”

“多多益善嘛，宰得多，剩得更多。”

“好一个多多益善，来，我陪你们一块儿。”他也席地而坐，小和尚们给他让开空，人圈顿时扩大了一个号，像澡池子里突然蹲进个大胖子……恒节如梦初醒，问：“胖师傅，怎么不给小妹也起个法号？”

“当年议定过，女儿家，不起法号。延心师傅想叫恒和，老彪笑他：你咋不叫她牡丹江呢——最后不了了之。”

“那胖师傅呢？法号没有的话，俗名也该有一个吧？平时偶尔见悯雁君光阴光阴的唤你。”

“我俗家姓不高雅，单姓一个赖。好在父母付心血，取名叫作赖光阴。后来结的恩怨多，隐姓埋名一段时间，除了你雁子叔，其他人也就把本名忘掉了。来寺里之后，他也没跟师傅们声张。”

“你就妄自菲薄吧，”悯雁君举着一只花圈从他们身后经过，顺嘴说道：“爷认识你三十来年，除了你本人，还没见过有谁说过你姓不好。”

“三十来年，那么久？”言和也是头一次听说。

“呣……嘛，我俩都已经五六老十了啊。”胖大和尚有些自嘲地哂笑。

等胡日查摔完劳盆，就该请全乡人吃酒席。好在大家都知道他父子二人飘零贫寒，随礼的多，下嘴的少。份子钱当然还是由延心师傅保管，他做会计有一手，免得胡日查被江湖骗子给诓了。言和这才想起，父亲给自己留的一份遗产好像也被一个亲戚给骗走了，她当时还没察觉，等把这事讲给恒安时，才被他在后脑勺上拍了一掌，说：“傻子，你叫人骗啦！”——钱当然是找不回来，得手后就远走高飞。乐正龙牙听说后，给她纸笔，让她把关于该亲戚所知的一切都写下来。她当时还颇为感动，后来发现他把那张纸当草稿去演算根方，这时感动就烟消云散。她在宴席上也在想他，与当年有了明显的区分：她九岁时吃丧礼宴，脑子里只想着父亲和烧鸭……没遇见乐正龙牙之前，一切风平浪静；遇见他后再失去，却又接受不了了。正是缺人手的时候，她也不敢离开，怕师傅们说她脑子里只想着男人。迟钝的乐正龙牙——她一口嚼碎口中的脆骨——你就不能主动来找我吗？在乌仁都希的葬礼上想念乐正龙牙，终于令她想到了两人的交集。乐正龙牙头发蓬乱满面土灰，恹恹地跟随乌仁都希打猎归来，一问才知道，他拉弓用力过猛——蒙古人的弓都很难拉开，他不得不用脚蹬着弓弦，所以放箭时把自己射了出去，一头攮进地洞，挨了兔子全家一顿猛踹。事后他马上造了三把飞去来，分为木质、骨质和铁质，用以狩猎兔子、飞鸟和大象。但他缺乏练习，总是扔偏，最后也不知道会飞到哪去。他给乌仁都希演示时就是这样，两人在院子里等了很久，也不见风被切割的声音，乐正龙牙讪讪地笑着，说：再等会儿，再等会儿。最后等来了悯雁君。他抓着乐正龙牙第一次扔出去的那只，踏进院门，愤怒地说：“要死了，儿子！玩回旋镖玩到我头上来了！”

头七的第六天夜里，也就是乐正龙牙将自己绑在图腾柱上的第八十四时辰刚过，他几乎是同时出现在了言和的窗前。他用龙角悄悄顶开窗板，想窥探她的闺房，这时就看见言和像只飞翔的鼯鼠般，满目怒火地向他扑过来，一把拽住他的龙角，把他的身子从半蹲提成直立。

“贼子，安敢无礼！”

“疼疼疼，是我啊。”

“就是知道是你才这样，如果是别人，我直接用这个。”她晃一晃手中的蒙古弯刀，乌仁都希留给她和胡日查一人一把的遗物，吓唬乐正龙牙：“你干脆等我八十岁的时候再来找我好了。”

“小跟班，翅膀硬了敢以下犯上了是吗。”乐正龙牙闻言，心中明了她赌气的原因，双手托住她的两肋，仰头往后一撤，竟将她从窗口里直接抱了出来。言和稍稍吃痛，也没惯着他，直接翻身将他锁在地上动弹不得。此时才满足她认为的平等对话条件：“说实话，这几天都在忙什么？”

“在躲避死亡……哎阿和你膝盖怎么红了啊疼疼疼，我不说轱辘话了对不起……龙族不能忘本，我找人来帮我忆苦思甜，顺便龙蜕一次，不然要被撑爆了。”

“你确实好像长大了一点，像恒清师兄二十来岁的脸。”言和拧着他的手腕，防止他突然发难解锁逃脱：“但你确定没有骗我？”

“真的没有啊，我在仪式结束后火速赶来这里，觉都没睡……”

“嗯，你确实很虚弱的样子……”

“一半是拜你现在所赐……”

“那你是说我暴力了？”她一阵发力，乐正龙牙觉得自己的头会在十秒内弹射出去，赶忙于袖中扯出一张银票，道：“你的。”

“我的？”

“你那亲戚的，他一开始还抵赖，我露出本相，他就全招了。说真的，你爹以前是干什么的，怎么那么多银两？”

“我要这些钱，也没用……”言和意识到，自己只是不想让属于自己的东西被别人霸占，反倒是真正失而复得时，她又不知拿这些阿堵之物去做什么了。

“那你拿去上厕所吧，啊———！”

“小声点，别把师傅们招来。”

“那你别再使劲了啊，我又说错什么了，你想杀了我吗？”

“哼哼，乐正龙牙……不过，如果你这样时不时的变老一截，岂不是很快就变成老人家了？”

“你怕什么，我十七岁就用十七岁的心爱你，二十三岁就用二十三岁的心爱你，八十岁就用八十岁的心爱你，八千岁就用八千岁的心爱你。倒是你，谁知道你长大了还对我怎么想。”

“变开放了啊，公子龙牙。”陌生的声音打旁边冒出，六天前造访的不速之客又一次从墙角转来。乐正龙牙悄声对言和说：“给我在外人前面留个面子。”言和也就从善如流地放开了他，从地上站起身，脸上火辣辣的，还没从刚才他的话语里缓过劲来。乐正龙牙走过去拍一拍那人的肩，道：银票还是他帮忙要回来的，还不谢谢人家。

“既然要谢，那么，我可以挑她作为侍女么？”

乐正龙牙的眼神忽然冷了起来，他神出鬼没地瞬移到言和的身后，伸出一双手臂，在言和愣神时，斜着环绕过她的左肩与右膊，像她背着的包袱一样，紧紧地贴住她的后背，将下巴顶在她的头上，挂着一丝警惕的微笑，说：“这可是余物色了许久的跟班，脑子灵活，手脚伶俐，还请逆鳞君千万不要横刀夺爱哦。”

“如若某答应把里英侯的首级献上，也不肯割爱么？”

“当然不肯，诸多条件，一概不肯，”乐正龙牙加深拥抱的力度，将鼻尖轻轻埋进她的发旋，眼角之下的泪痣周围隐隐显现出鳞片的灵纹，笑意也更深。他将食指伸出，轻轻抵在言和柔软的唇上，用龙族方言对他说：

“余对伊用情极深。”

【拾柒】

枭胡在军帐中大发雷霆，说真是气死他了。但说完很久之后也不见他死去，可见他又在背信弃义。背信弃义是做领袖的必修，又可见他研习刻苦。他说言和这小混账明明可以手到擒来，但是有乐正龙牙和乐正绫两兄妹在侧，娘家还有花寻阳和东瀛鬼子护着，令他无从下手。他还说，这些人就像陈萧韩张之于刘邦，郭荀司马之于曹操，如虎添翼；但项羽还有个范增，刘备还有个孔明，他却什么也没有，只有一群饭桶。此番言论给豹子头听了去，心里很不是滋味。按照枭胡的意思，他显然不是范增或者孔明，还很有可能属于饭桶的行列，因此心中怀忿，动了兵变之心。他主动请缨，挑兵选将，要去缉拿言和，一方面是为了证明自己不是饭桶（后来的结果恰恰证明他是），一方面是为了选拔心腹密谋大事。他走后不久，枭胡的范增孔明就来了，那位贵宾向枭胡透露了一个惊天大秘密，乐正龙牙的本相是龙，而且不止他一个，因为他刚经历了龙蜕，龙蜕是不可能独自进行的。枭胡茅塞顿开：原来我的失败都是由于乐正龙牙是条龙！也就是说，他陷进沼泽、手下让牛顶死摔死、被镜子吓得落荒而逃，头上还顶了十八孔疤，都是因为身份的不同导致的，跟他的瞎指挥没有半点关系……

在枭胡研习破敌之法时，豹子头已经率领一百精兵，围着风车坐定。他一声令下，士兵们就拿起竽和笙、箫，动情地吹奏乐曲，如泣如诉，一听就是楚地民歌。不消说，他是在抄袭四面楚歌。他知道言和的风车壁垒无懈可击，带的人再多，找不到窍门也是无济于事，因此要让它从内部瓦解，这是他聪明的地方；但他忽略了言和不是楚人的事实，根本引不起思乡之情，这又是他愚笨的地方。言和听见旷野上幽幽地响起如泣如诉的调子，问乐正龙牙：肯定又是他们，这是在干嘛？乐正龙牙说：不知道，你说呢？言和严密地思忖片刻，醒悟道：这是要和我们对山歌呢！

乐正龙牙也来了精神：好！可算出了点新花活，不能丢人输阵，取我扩音喇叭来！

言和帮忙将大喇叭架在窗口上，小口对准乐正龙牙的器材架，上面是几碟盘子（用来当锣）、几只碗（用来当缶）、两只木桶（用来当鼓），言和双手拢在嘴边，唱道：远方的朋友你唱的是什么歌嘞——

她的歌声传到了很远，豹子头当然也能听到，他当时正在发表动员演说，鼓动士兵们的反叛思潮。听见言和的声音，问副官：她说什么？副官答道：问我们唱啥呢。

“神经病，”他说，“管的还挺宽！”

“最高最远是天外天，高天之上有神仙——”言和唱了一句，发现对方还是死气沉沉的，顿觉自己压过风头，心花怒放，唱得更起劲了。豹子头又问：这又唱的什么？

“好像拜神呢。”

“她有病！”豹子头怒不可遏。

言和唱到最开心的一段，忽然感觉两腮一凉，一摸原来是自己的眼泪。她唱得那么热烈，对面却杳无音信，何似阳间的她正对着幽冥呼唤。想到这里，丧亲之痛终于袭上心头，在乌仁都希的丧事上缺席、父亲的葬礼上也没有出现的眼泪，此刻终于簇簇的，像断了的珠帘一样滚落。乐正龙牙还敲得兴起，抬头看见她哭了，顿时慌了手脚，充作鼓槌的筷子应声坠地。他跑过去，把袖子扯上来，又觉得应该用手去拭，一时不知所措。和大多数雄性一样，他对付哭泣的雌性非常棘手……

“你怎么了，你？是不是回寺里那几天有人欺负你啊？”

“我没事，我就是，想到，我爸爸走了，现在爷爷也走了……”她抱着膝盖，把头埋低，断断续续地说。早该知道，自从第一个人离世后，死亡的轮回就开始了，直到将她也带走的那一天为止。身边的人都会相继故去，烧至最赤色的煤炭转瞬成灰。豹子头听着山歌，忽然变调了，他又问副官：“唱啥呢？”

“没听全，好像说想她爹呢。”

“妈的……越唱我越糊涂了。有想爹的山歌吗？！”

乐正龙牙拍着她颤抖的背，试图与她共情，他当然不能在这种场合说，我巴不得我那些故人去死。言和说：我没事，我没事，我就是突然有点难受。这句话好像在哪听到过，乐正龙牙绞尽脑汁，脱口而出：母上说过同样的话……

他勃然大怒，说：就是因为这群混账，大晚上的吹这种丧乐一样的破烂，是个人都得被弄哭了，你看我怎么治他们吧——话音未落，整座风车拔地而起，十二根机械臂由屈变伸，支在地面上，像一顶鸟笼，蒸汽机喷出呜呜的轰鸣，窗口似怪兽眼睛一般亮起。乐正龙牙戴上偏光镜，手摇轮盘，调出他引以为自豪的大炮筒，然后低头看看炮架下面的言和，尴尬地说：没炮弹。言和破涕为笑，向他伸手要拉他下来：快别犯傻了。但实际上，犯傻的只有豹子头一个，他是被吓傻的，他看见风车的战时状态，以为能在山海经里找到，丢下竽就跑了。那些士兵面面相觑，也都跟着撤退。第二天清晨，樵夫渔夫们经过草场，看见散了一圈的管乐器，还以为有神仙来开交响乐。当然，本着物尽其用的思想，他们把这些乐器都抱回家烧火了。

第二天深夜，豹子头又回来了一次，这次是跟着枭胡。后者自从知道了乐正龙牙的底细，就不再害怕他会什么巫术或者邪能，而是单纯的把风车作为机械去对付。他赶到时，风车还在原地直挺挺地支着，这是因为昨晚乐正龙牙用力过猛，把拉杆掰坏了，还没有修好。高出地面的部分多了一只大铁球，像一颗倒置的国际象棋。显而易见，它昨天之前还一直深埋地下，那个大圆坑就是它压出来的。在靠近地面的地方，有一扇小门，枭胡上前眼疾手快砍断门链，手下的士兵一拥而入，冲进去不分情况一顿乱捅。枭胡在外面躲了一阵，等里面消停了，问：找到人了吗？

他走进去，发现原来内部的空间是很小的，与外部体积极不相符。他说：一定有暗墙。于是发动手下一齐推动墙壁。墙壁很牢靠，每个人都推出了一身的汗，在里面僵持着。直到半夜，豹子头和留守在外面的士兵都睡着了，球屋内才传出喜悦的呼声：好像动了！于是人们纷纷爬起，见证大功告成的时刻。那个大铁球就这样在大伙的目瞪口呆之下，从斜坡上滚了下去。

乐正龙牙除了对风车的建设，还分出了部分精力，致力于草场的环境保护。他看见杂草已经长得非常之高，遂用一把大剪子，将它们的高度剪成一致。斜坡顶端的草只有几厘米，而底端的草却有一米多。也就是说，在夜色之下，四周看着是一片平地，但有些地方深着哪。枭胡就选择了这样一条道路，他发现墙动得越来越快，心中很是开心；但同时自己的腿也在不由自主地向前跑，最后甚至浮在空中，这就不是个好兆头。等到这个大铁丸从坡上势如破竹地滚下去、一群人被摔得头破血流时才明白，自己又一次的失败了。

言和也听见了滚动的声音，但是乐正龙牙却酣眠过深，什么也没察觉到。她从床上蹦下来，跑去隔壁摇晃乐正龙牙。他虽然听不见底下的嘈杂，但很轻易地分辨出了言和啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声，于是迷迷糊糊地起身，嘴里含糊不清地问：怎么了，嗯？打雷了？别怕别怕，到我里侧躺会儿。言和穿着睡裙，笃起食指，在他脑壳上敲了一下，说：才不是！而且上次是意外，别成天笑话我——你的屋子让人偷啦！

乐正龙牙闻言，眼睛瞪如铜铃，一骨碌从地铺上爬起，奔到窗边，看着自己的房屋伴随着惨叫，从下坡路上越滚越远，最后缩成一个黑点。他恨恨地一捶窗板，说：这姓枭的，偷别人衣服、名声也就算了，这回连屋子都偷。他骂了一句龙语詈词，对枭胡母亲的名誉造成了非实质性的损害。最后沉吟，郁郁道：罢了，反正收不回来了，丢了就丢了吧，别慌，别慌。他揉着言和的头，如此安慰。言和也就揉揉眼睛，准备回去续上美梦。乐正龙牙突然说：“哎？你怎么还往前走？”

“不然呢？”言和如坠云里雾里。

“你不是来侍寝的？”

“少自作多情了！”言和一跺脚，头也不回的走出去，很大力的把门带死。乐正龙牙坐在被褥上，撑着膝盖说：不是就不是呗，动那么大肝火。

枭胡再一次袭来，这次行动的纲领是不乱动任何东西。乐正龙牙的球屋已经被四四方方的屋子代替，大门洞开，颇有空城计遗风。枭胡派一个人进去刺探情报，该探子一去不回；他又派出两个，同样杳无音信；心慌之下，他派出四个格斗高手，迟迟等不来回应……最后他意识到，如果一次性派出六十四个人，就不再是刺探，而是明目张胆的观光。由此体现了等比数列的便利性。他大手一挥，众人便蜂拥上阵，从大门鱼贯而入，一齐栽进了深坑。昨天铁球没了之后，乐正龙牙未把圆坑填平（工作量太大了），只是在四周罩了一层幕帘，也就是夜色下被枭胡误认成墙体与大门的东西。枭胡四仰八叉的躺在坑里，还不断的有人从坑边掉下来，砸在他身上。这时只要他一声令下，就可以避免后来的伤亡，但他憋着不吭气，因为只要坑里的人一多，他就可以组成人梯爬上去了……

在士兵们如同下饺子一样跳进坑里时，乐正龙牙在卧室躺着，言和骑在他的身上。他白天时三番五次用言语戏弄言和，终于惹怒了她，变成现在这个样子。言和说：我得对你进行惩戒。说完就把他推倒在地——乐正龙牙十分不解，这是什么惩戒方式。言和娓娓道来：简娘子就是这样惩戒的恒安。很久以前，她起夜的时候，经过恒安的屋，注意到窗子还通明地亮着，几个小和尚围在外边，戳破窗纸往里偷窥。他们看见言和，赶紧做个噤声的手势，请她过来一起偷窥，代价是保守秘密……后来围观的人越来越多，恒安正被简娘子弄得欲仙欲死，这时偏头一看，雪白的窗纸上全是破洞，每个洞后面都有一只眼珠，人影幢幢地交叠其上，还以为看见了百目魔君或者什么古神，哀嚎一声，整个人瞬间萎靡，喝了好几天的三鞭酒才补回来。小和尚们当然一哄而散，恒安还得挨个去解释，自己是因为言语冲撞了简娘子，被她摁着惩戒了一番。言和当时信以为真，说：是吗，看你陶醉的样子，不大像挨罚的人呀……后来她再经过恒安的窗前，发现里面是一道四折的屏风，大抵是被惩戒不是光彩的事，不想让人看见吧。

乐正龙牙听完，用关爱智障孩童的眼神关爱言和，缓缓道：“所以……简娘子把你四哥骑在身下……说要惩戒他……重点是你还信到今天？”

“不应该吗？”言和耳根翻上一抹难以察觉的绯红。

“不，不，我说也是……所以，你接下来，要……做、做什么？”

“那天，简娘子先是亲了亲四哥……”

“请便。”乐正龙牙闭上眼睛，屏住呼吸，感受着言和带着香气的吐息越来越热……她突然说：“嗯……不对。”

“哪里不对？”

“四哥当时是睁着眼的。”她信誓旦旦的说。

“这你也要考究？那干脆你改名叫简娘子，我剃个秃头叫恒安得了。”

“你什么态度，你现在可是被惩戒方，我说什么都得听我的。”

“行，行吧……女人事真多。”

乐正龙牙僵硬地支着眼皮，像一块牛肉注视刀叉一样注视言和。她的目光也渐渐软弱，让他想起自己的镜子……他曾经试着做出各种颜色的玻璃，再将它们烧融，使之像水流一般环绕。这其中，绿色像是水华，红色像是赤潮，只有蓝色，他最为满意，是清澈而又纯净的色泽，一如暴雨洗濯过后的晴空。它们冷却后，他从中挑出最瑰奇的两枚，镶在花室里，好点缀言和的梦乡。追忆完自己的杰作，乐正龙牙突然扭头，一掌抵住言和光洁的额头：“停。”

“怎么？”

“我可不想乘人之危，我告诉你，你四哥那是骗你的，他们其实是在……”

“敦伦？”

乐正龙牙突然卡住了嗓子，直接傻眼，好半晌才恢复过来：“你连这个词儿都知道，还不知道他俩其实……”

他看着言和的坏笑，说：“哦，我明白了，你是编瞎话耍我……”

“哈哈哈哈，别把我想得那么坏，只是试探一下而已，我毕竟要知道和自己同一屋檐下的是什么人。不过亲嘛，当然也是我的想法，但你胆子小，那就可惜咯。”

“上一个耍我的人，现在骨头应该还没接好呢。”他突然挺起身，双掌拍在言和肩上，在她的惊呼声中将其反压在身下：“敢说我胆小，你做事之前应该先考虑考虑代价。小东西，这可是你自找的。”

言和笑得更欢快了，她学着龙牙刚才的做派，一手挡着他的头，阻止他肆意妄为的入侵；膝盖顶住他的肚子，防止他真的实实在在压下来。但同时，她另一只手绕过他的脖颈，手指轻柔地在他脊梁上一划，令他触电般打个激灵。他马上反击，向言和通红的耳朵里呵气，痒得她耸起肩，像冷风中的雏鸟。正当意乱情迷之时，下面的喧嚣打断了两人的嬉闹。乐正龙牙泄气般从她身上撑起，揉着脑袋说：又是这帮白痴，什么时候不好，偏偏这时候来。言和躺在他手臂构成的牢笼中，也不避也不逃，自然地扶正睡裙的肩带，替他理一理杂乱的头发，说：快去看看吧，要让枭胡再这样折腾下去，他就要全军覆没了。他没有父母，那些士兵可还有人在等他们回家呢。

“言和，你这种软心肠早晚害了你。”

“不是还有你嘛，再说了，虽然我也没有父母了，但那些双亲健在的人想来杀我，我照样给他们一刀。”

“只怕到时候又跟打雷那天一样……”

“乐正龙牙！”

“好，好，我去看看那群人又在自虐方面玩出什么新花样了……还有，小心你自己，既然这次破了例，言和，我可不是什么正人君子。”

他故作深沉地说完这句话，自以为环绕一股王霸之气，昂首阔步的，从楼梯上一脚踏空滚了下去。


	4. 【拾捌】至【廿贰】

【拾捌】

夏天快要结束时，言和拉着乐正龙牙尝试接吻。因为两人在爱情是神圣的这一观点上达成一致，所以一切筹措都富于仪式感，像中国的御厨对待烹饪、东瀛的御厨对待料理一样，精益求精而穷奢极侈。每一种因素都要考究，所有的细节都值得推敲。时间要选择在月圆之夜，曲率必须是月亮半径的倒数，多一点少一点都不行；乌鸦和喜鹊必须向南飞，而且是正南方，东一点西一点也不行；时间必须是子夜三刻之后，太早太晚都会破坏气氛。只有达成以上的条件，月球的潮汐力才会在大地上达到峰值、地磁场的中心轴也与风车的经纬度交错、人体的激素内分泌循环加速，荷尔蒙与费洛蒙都将比平时高涨……其实只用“天时地利人和”就能将其概括，但处于故事中心的人，不得不把一切考虑在内。于此同时，枭胡和豹子头也再一次直奔风车而来，因为这等良夜，不仅是初吻的最优选择，也是杀人的好时节。言和坐在乐正龙牙腿上，光洁的双腿从他的腰前岔开，像骑着一匹温良的马，这是她要求的，自己要在上面；作为代价，她的双手也被乐正龙牙用绸带缠绕，背在身后，以限制她更多的权力——感情是妥协的艺术，两人于此造诣极高……

准备工作是必不可少的，甜言蜜语也很重要，但一方不会说，另一方又不屑说，所以也就省去了繁文缛节。动真格后，反倒是乐正龙牙率先犹豫。他提醒言和：我有残疾。同时给她观看自己的尾巴与龙角。他的尾巴外侧有一道结痂的伤疤，鳞片脱落，露出琥珀的颜色；而他的角，断了一节小枝，不再是完美的镜像结构。他怕言和觉得自己没用，小声地补充：公子寒扉也没有全身而退，我也打坏了他的角——乐正龙牙也曾是个好斗的顽童。他又说：我的家族并不声名显赫，所以我也没能去贵族的学府，没受过天人的教导。只有这种时候，他才会收起平时膨胀而中虚的骄傲，暴露出自卑的无穷恐惧。当他第三次对言和发出忠告时，就被言和揪住了领子，抵在花室的大落地窗上。她盯着他的眼睛，恶狠狠地问：你是不是看不起我？还是嫌我臭、嫌我脏、嫌我丑、嫌我脾气差？

乐正龙牙没有挣脱，而是如实地告诉她：你在我心中的地位，远高于龙族的那些君侯与公子。除此之外，你身上非常的好闻，是我闻过的最香的人；而你夏天每日都要沐浴，用的还是本大人烧的炭；如果你不好看，我也不会给你造一面镜子；至于脾气，那是真的差，天下再也找不出第二个。这时就被言和一顿殴打，更加证实了他所言非虚。领教过言和的拳头，他才要用最顺滑的绸带缠住她的双手。因为双手反剪，她不得不挺胸，维持着一个反弓的姿势……乐正龙牙的左手探进她鬓边垂落的发丝，用手背微微撩起，像揭开凤冠上的珠帘。他拇指的指肚摩挲过言和泛红的耳廓，一遍一遍，像是爱不释手的文玩，右手则是怜惜地擦拭着她本就无暇的脸颊，似乎要寻找到四白穴精确的位置……在他生疏的爱抚下，言和的坐姿不再板正，血液沸腾令全身发烫。平日里倔强惯了，在他面前才能流露脆弱。她蹙着眉，似乎有些伤感，星子静寂，银汉偃伏。她突然惊讶地喘了一声，原来乐正龙牙的右手不知何时已经挪到了她的胸口，正一圈一圈地，隔了透薄的衣料，刮着两团香软的侧边。她无从逃避，挺起的腰反而像是主动在迎合他。她示弱讨好般俯首，用鼻翼蹭他的脸颊，说：你计划好的，对不对。

“跟本大人博弈，怎么还想着全身而退呢，”乐正龙牙终于藏不住大功告成的得意：“小跟班，你和龙最大的区别就是，总是忽略未来的代价。这可是你主动要求的，别抵赖。”

“我可没要求过……你现在做的这些……”

“不生火，可是做不成熟饭的。”他拥抱着言和，贴近她、细嗅她肩窝和玉颈的香气。言和已经阖上眼睛，慢慢享受着乐正龙牙的厮磨。她在黑暗中感受到他的手指攀上来，寻找她柔软的唇——乐正龙牙也闭上了眼睛——必须如此，才得以仔细琢磨这绝妙的时刻，他可以感受到如兰的呵气萦绕着，言和放弃所有的戒备，红唇轻启，等待与他彻底交融。楼下传来门锁坠地的声音，乐正龙牙缓缓睁开眼，一把捏碎床板的木条，说：这枭胡也他妈真是该死了。言和将身体由过分前倾的姿态坐回来，像是刚刚大哭过一场，气息有些紊乱。虽然疲惫，但她也咬牙切齿地说：那你就给他们超度超度吧……一个待人再和善的人，被坏好事的次数多了，也会变得凶暴。乐正龙牙看着眼前这个到嘴的珍馐飞了，不甘心地为她解开束缚，怎么算都太吃亏，索性拥住言和，在她脖颈上轻轻落下一吻。她说：我还以为你会更卖些力气。

“在脖子上不行。你想让血管堵塞好出人命么，”他哄孩子般揉揉她的头，说，“带子已经松了，自己解开吧。”他还有一个弦外之音，就是言和可以选择不解，等他回来再继续，但意思埋藏得太深，乐正龙牙化一个分身出来，都未必能读懂他的思路，所以言和最后还是解开了束缚，躲去房间平复心情了。她以为可以将乐正龙牙一军，没想到他那么厉害……当然，乐正龙牙也是这么想的，今晚之前，他还以为言和只是个抱着玩具、一打雷就哭哭啼啼的小女孩呢。

根据情绪守恒定律，乐正龙牙有多愤怒，枭胡此刻就有多高兴。因为他终于突破了防线，进到屋子里来了。但很快，他意识到自己正处在迷宫之中，自己周围有六扇旋转的木门，木门之后又是六扇一模一样的木门。他很容易地识破了乐正龙牙的初衷：为了让入侵者迷失其中。他学着西方童话里丢面包屑的方法，每进入一个屋子，就留下一个士兵待命，这样当下次再进来时，发现里面已经有人，就说明曾经来过。很快，这些士兵就把房子占满了，这时，一间屋子里突然发出一声惨叫，之后阒然无音，枭胡胆战心惊推门一看，那个士兵已经趴在地上不省人事。他的随从又是一声闷哼，直挺挺就倒在了他的身后。枭胡顿时明白，乐正龙牙的初衷除了使人迷失，还有分散力量、逐个击破。想明白这一点，乐正龙牙就从他侧面的门后晃出来，操着棒槌敲了一下他的脑袋，引起了短暂的昏迷。醒来后，他和那些士兵一起躺在草场上，好像一锅煎肉，每个人的衣角都插着一把小刀，钉进土里，是乐正龙牙的最后通碟。枭胡把它拔出来，说：小小孩家，心那么毒，我打扰他做爱了？从这一句上可以看出，他还是有一定的逻辑能力的，因为凭乐正龙牙的心眼，真的吻到嘴上，他绝不会就那么算了……浅尝辄止，善罢甘休未免太小看他了。

枭胡爬起来，无视乐正龙牙的警告，马上再次进攻，这次他不再分散兵力，所有人同进退，终于在最中心的房间里突破了重量限制，把地板踩塌了，一齐掉进了坑里。从坑里上来后，他第三次突袭，吸取教训，顺利地通过了六边形迷宫，走到一扇偌大的门前，前脚才踏进屋里，就看见上下四方全都是自己，而且大小各异，有的足有三米高，有的则是个侏儒身板，有的像木桶般臃肿，有的像面条般扭曲，有的像尜，有的像沙漏，还有一个最像人的，就是他自己。与此同时，他耳鸣大作，头晕眼花，和那些士兵一样歪七扭八的走路，碰坏了不少镜子，才使情况好转。他站在碎玻璃上，说，不行，必须撤退。抬眼一看，看见言和就站在门前。她说：怎么是你们——然后转身关死门，在外面上了锁。枭胡和那些士兵哭天抢地的砸门，然而无济于事。他们经历镜子的光学误导，胃里翻江倒海，而且不同程度地引发了疝气，裆都快垂得像个不倒翁了……好在乐正龙牙在镜子房里也安了一面落地窗，他们万般无奈之下，打碎窗户，从二楼跳了下去……如果再失败几次，枭胡的腿骨未必能完璧归赵。但他今天晚上豁出去了，因为除了他带的这些人，还有三千甲士，从他原先的大本营浩浩荡荡直奔仙遥乡而来。就在这一仗，悯雁君失去了左臂，在掌控新平衡之前，轻功算是废了大半；而仙遥乡也从此毁于一旦，过了几百年才从废墟上兴建起新的家园……乐正龙牙虽然神通广大，但也看不见未来的事，还想着怎么把欠着的亲吻补回来。他想入非非的时候，枭胡已经取出密封的坛子，先前那个神秘贵宾留给他的法宝。他掏出一团淋淋漓漓的液体，被月光照到便开始燃烧，这就是用犼的肉油熬成的太阴琉璃火，龙类染上一点都会痛不欲生，人却没有副作用，除了手上有点异味，容易招来云游的尸解仙，在耳边絮絮叨叨……

【拾玖】  
其实不怪乐正龙牙非要宰了枭胡，因为他的机会真的来之不易。一秒看完的画，不是一秒就能画完的；一小时读完的文章，也不是一小时就能写出来的；一次两厢情愿的接吻，还要选在静好的良夜，并不是打开历书随手一翻就能找到的。悯雁君曾说，男孩的职能是冲动，而女孩的天性是制止这种冲动。鉴于他在浪子回头之前也做过偷鸡摸狗的流氓，所以他说的话也就姑妄听之，偏偏乐正龙牙就信了，只能说带坏少年郎真是殆害无穷……很多时候，是言和刚刚沐浴完毕，坐在落地窗或是占据半个墙的窗台上，身上还带着水珠，她一边擦干湿漉漉的头发，一边看外面的夜景，把山水风物都看旧。这时如果乐正龙牙坐在她的对面，就要格外小心，因为他觊觎言和已久，已经忍不住了。经常是讲着讲着故事，突然像屁股被锥子戳了一样暴起，一头向言和扎过去。当然，如果他能得手，他就不是乐正龙牙，言和也就不是言和了。她早有准备地蹬腿，一脚抵在他的脸上，乐正龙牙无奈地睁开他没被踩住的那只眼睛，看见言和在对面偏着头，笑吟吟地说：这次不行哦。还用小巧的足趾告诫般轻点他的眼皮，以至于令他判断不出，她究竟是要儆告自己，还是欲拒还迎的勾引了……这时乐正龙牙便显现出他与生俱来的耍赖天赋，向言和诠释了一个真正的贼是永不走空的——他伸手抓住她的脚腕，托言和从小练就的柔韧性的福，从踝部跟腱开始，他吸吮过她在月光下显出乳白色的小腿，最后将鼻尖埋入她的膝盖窝，忘情地轻嗅，像渴疯的人卑微地摄取晨昏交替时凝结的一层薄露。言和修长而白嫩的腿被他撑住，抬得很高，像自我洗漱的猫。她想，可能是被踩踏的感觉令他觉醒了某些隐藏的性癖吧……但是乐正龙牙的抚弄手段很出色，令她也一时忘了思考，沉沦在片刻的温存中无法自拔。甚至连她都猜测，或许自己的身体会被他好生开发一番吧，然而，乐正龙牙却在最迷乱的时刻放弃了逼迫。他像是衰退的潮水、被狮群啸退的残狼，举手投足都是大势已去的疲态。他喉咙中滚动着幽怨的呜咽，恋恋不舍地端详着言和，试探地单手握起她的玉足，在足背上落下一吻，铩羽而归般退出了房间。言和的喘息由深变浅，她看见他眼神中的忍耐，压抑而隐秘的欲望，想起当年那些不去啃噬庄稼的灾虫，深知自己将来必是在劫难逃。但同样的，她也是乐正龙牙命中避无可避的劫数。两劫相撞，除了相爱相杀，找不到更好的解答……

他的劫数远比言和要多，因为他是龙，如若稍加不慎，天将降风灾吹他、火灾烧他、雷灾劈他，迦楼罗猎得他，犼兽旱魃食得他，句芒蓐收驭得他。但言和问起，为什么他狂妄得无法无天，甚至骂天以引雷发电，动那么大阵仗，上述的鬼神却无一来惩办他时，他又沉默不语了。不过，当枭胡敞开坛口的时候，他立刻醍醐灌顶般抬头，自言自语道：谁放的琉璃火？大概是他第一次慌神，奔到窗前，将自己与言和初遇时身着的朝服向外一抛，它便如游龙一般没入云中不见了。乐正龙牙对言和解释：我得找个人一劳永逸地把枭胡赶跑，他可能已经知道我现在不敢亲手杀生这个弱点了……他话音未落，屋里的柜子轰然倒塌，地面也开始倾斜，他一把拽住言和，扒住窗框：“出什么事了？”

言和如实汇报：有人在砍风车的蜘蛛腿。枭胡的第一批援兵已经赶到，正在他的授意下抽出腰刀，砍斫两人栖身之地的柚木臂，已经磨断了一根，壁垒岌岌可危。那些人马不停蹄地赶往下一根，望见那个巨大的柱体缓缓抬升，很惊异地说：原来它还能动啊。然后被自由落体的柱子砸死了。枭胡看见这一幕，立即下令叫那些雇佣兵不要站在外面，都躲进风车下方去（他为了不再摔着，亲自把土坑填平了）。因为木臂的杀伤力再大，也打不到躲在那里的人。但是他们一跑到下面，风车就与剩下的十一根木柱解除联锁，直直落下去，把所有躲藏的人都砸进了地里。很久以后考古学家从这里发掘出几十具骨殖，大喜过望，为此专门撰写了一篇《古人类头部居于胯部之下的人体构造论》，引起了学术界的广泛震动……

仙遥乡里也是一片混乱，因为枭胡的主力部队都在这里，他们发动无差别屠杀，尤其针对药师寺，以断绝言和的退路。胖大和尚一手提着一具尸体，劈头盖脸往敌人身上抡去，头也不回地对身后的悯雁君大喊：“老彪呢？”

“老彪死了！”

“住持和延心他们哪？”

“已经跑出去了！”

“寻阳，给孩子们杀条血路！”

悯雁君浑身血污，钢剑一直往手外溜，他不得不再缠上一圈棉布才能阻止它的滑落。全部的大门都被重兵堵死，敌人正像流沙般从隘口涌入。胖大和尚挥起巴掌，扇在一个斥候脸上，把他的牙齿像石榴籽一样尽数打脱，人当然是疼晕过去了。悯雁君刺坏了三把剑，终于杀出重围，踹开了殿里的一道偏门。还没来得及喘口气，正门又突然被敌兵撞开，新一波的攻势，毕竟三千人不是一时半会就能灭尽的……他搭住胖大和尚的手臂，气喘吁吁地说：光阴，带孩子们去渡口，我给你们殿后。要是半个时辰以后没等到我，就开船吧。

言和这边的局势也不容乐观，但还有乐正龙牙挥动一柄关刀围着她四处乱砍，所以情况也还没到悲观的时候……枭胡的士兵将两人包围，但谁也不敢第一个冲上去，因为乐正龙牙此刻就像个大陀螺，大刀舞得猎猎生风，即使灵巧如蜻蜓蜂鸟，也不敢飞到他身边去，挨上一下可不是闹着玩的……只有一个人不怕，这个人就是言和，她抵在他的背上，手执蒙古弯刀，看谁想从侧翼偷袭，就出手在他的钢盔上来一刀。砍过之后，虽然人头毫发无损，但钢盔应声而裂，肯定是来不了第二次了。这柄弯刀乌仁都希磨了三十年，削铁如泥、吹发即断；而且当时冶炼技术落后，名义上叫钢盔，但实际上铁晶格间填满了碳，保底也是百分之十起步，掰一掰就碎了。乐正龙牙平时在风车里没少和言和切磋，对打的时间长了，形成一种默契，对面抬腿就知道要踢哪里，闭上眼仅凭拳风便能避开，所以才敢和她靠得那么近。然而，这样并非长久之计，因为人的精力是有限的，而集体的精力是无限的，乐正龙牙转得渐渐力不从心，言和问：你打算怎么办？他说：你要是困就先睡会儿，到时候我叫你起来……言和非常不满于他的嘴硬，认为他还把自己当成小孩，气愤地在他腰上掐了一把，疼得他大叫一声，刀身也插进了地面。一个没犯困的前锋注意到这个破绽，挺枪向前，马上被言和一发回旋镖打得乱了阵脚。乌仁都希去世后，乐正龙牙把自己做的飞去来全都转赠给了她。言和平时不怎么用，这次拿出来打人，是因为她教训乐正龙牙时，居然有外人敢插手自己家事，令她十分不爽……乐正龙牙很着急地凿她一记爆栗，说：“别调皮，打仗呢！也不看看时候，火燎屁股啦！”这时候基本上所有的人都清醒过来，他们之前盯着乐正龙牙原地画圈，不同程度地出现了眩晕感，见此大好时机，立刻拔出武器，逼迫上前。可是言和挨了一下后，也知道自己太莽撞了，抱歉地替乐正龙牙揉一揉捏红的腰，继续同他背靠背进行防御，这样一来，攻防双方又陷入了僵持。要不是枭胡突发奇想溜进风车乱碰拉杆，说不定他们能耗到明年春天……

枭胡乱碰拉杆的事，是这样的：一般来说，人总是会对令自己吃亏的事秉持探索之心。落榜几次，会研究科举制度的弊端；翻车几次，会研究路况与车辆的结构；枭胡也是个正常人，在乐正龙牙这里打那么多次败仗，早就想看看里边到底是怎样一种洞天。但他管不好自己的手脚，用药师寺和尚的话说，就是“狗不咬戳戳”。他走进乐正龙牙的控制室，看见各式各样的木头表盘、踏板，青铜潜望镜，还有铸铁做的简支梁，不禁大开眼界，跃跃欲试，好像不碰它们，生灵就有倒悬之急。枭胡一路走过去，看见摇杆便晃一晃，看见踏板便踩一踩，好在除了灯笼转几圈、地基抬了抬之外，没闹什么大乱。最后，他停在一扇挂着“言和免进”的木门前，心花怒放，以为找到了乐正龙牙的把柄——里边肯定藏着他不可告人的秘密。到时候将这些秘密公之于众，一定会让言和对乐正龙牙大失过望，转而投入自己的怀抱……想到这些，他喜不自胜，哈哈大笑，推开房门，然后被架在门框上掉下来的实心铁盆砸晕了过去。一张纸缓缓飘落，贴在他抽搐的臀部，上面是乐正龙牙的手书：都叫你免进了。这个结局说明，虽然日防夜防，家贼难防，但还是应该采取必要措施，说不定哪天就有意外收获……要在平常，乐正龙牙回来看见枭胡躺在门前口吐白沫，一定会毫不犹豫地将他生擒。但当时他护着言和，被几十号人围在中间，自然想象不到风车已经被人潜入，且该潜入者还直挺挺趴在地上，像一条死掉的狗鱼。不单他想不到，枭胡那些手下也想不到，正经人谁能干出这事……

能跟言和周旋到今天，说明枭胡也具有过硬的本事，其中最硬的便是命硬。他脑袋上遭受重创，但还不至于丧命。因为乐正龙牙摆放这个铁盆的本来目的是为了阻挡言和，她反应灵敏，一定可以躲过去，但会因此吓一跳，起到警示作用，哪怕没躲过去，也只会稍稍敲疼她。这正是乐正龙牙温柔与冷酷的完美结合之所在。但枭胡就不一样，他身形较言和略高，反应时间短；而且他掉进坑里摔出的旧伤还没痊愈，砸到就更疼。他颤颤巍巍站起，抓起铁盆在屋里一顿乱掼，发泄自己无边的怒火，把不少按钮键帽都搞得脱落，拉杆也弄坏了好几根。终于他的心情平复，房间也沦为一片狼藉，刻着“总控制室”的匾额坠地，摔得粉碎。枭胡突然闻见一股糊味，站着的地基剧烈晃动，好像发生了地震，他才知道自己闯了大祸，于是当机立断，留下这堆烂摊子，从最近的出口逃跑了。

风车外面的人也察觉到了异样，乐正龙牙满脸不可置信，望着铁盖烟囱里喷出的黑烟，手中的大刀应声掉落。他倾尽心血建造的杰作在此刻病入膏肓，不住地向外呕吐浓烟、木屑与火星。他自知不妙，对四周的士兵说：快散开！但是没人听他的，反而都向他冲来。毕竟他已经放下了武器，不再具备反抗能力，而且枭胡许诺过他的人头可换大钱，至于言和则必须抓活的。乐正龙牙万不得已，回身将言和扑在身下。言和也猜出了接下来会发生什么，尽力将自己的躯体向他的怀抱里贴，使他得以严严实实地盖住自己，仿佛缩回蛹中的蝶。就在那些士卒赶到乐正龙牙身前，准备手起刀落时，风车的底座遽然爆裂，内层挤压得层层叠叠的齿轮尖啸着暴射弹出，眨眼间便击穿了不少盔甲，带着鲜血没进地里。在此起彼伏的惨叫声中，言和始终紧闭双眼，十指抓紧乐正龙牙胸口的衣料，似雏鹰磨砺它的趾爪。而她睁开眼后，周围都是倒下的敌兵，几乎每个人都散落在四五个地方，像悯雁君和荒歧川行合作的、加了致死量腐乳的刺身拼盘；也有几个留着全尸的，四肢也插满了齿轮，松垮垮的，像一盘松鼠鳜鱼；偶尔还有几个命大的，在飞轮扫射中没伤到动脉，只有背部受伤，担着一片片齿轮，像一只剑龙，在地上艰难地蠕动，让不知情的人见了还以为是搞行为艺术……他们苦苦哀告，求求你救救我吧，我喘不动气了。言和才要跑动，被乐正龙牙一把拽住：你过去做什么？——当然是救人啊。

“这些人就在刚刚还想杀你。你一过去，他们就凶相毕露，把你逮走我可不管。”

言和说：可是我如果不救他们，不也变成和他们一样的人了么？乐正龙牙看着她奋不顾身的样子，很伤脑筋地敲一敲额头，郁闷地叹道：盘古在上啊，余公子龙牙生来无耻成性，怎么收了个这么老实的跟班……但美好的愿景终究只是愿景，那几个伤员的肺被割破，虽然有言和帮忙包扎了伤口，但还是很快死去了。乐正龙牙冷冷地看着坐在地上不知所措的言和，让她冷静冷静，转身向另一个方向说：把朝服还我。

逆鳞君从风车的废墟中走出，将先前被乐正龙牙丢出窗外的朝服叠好抛过去。他问：怎么乱成这样？

“足下再来晚一点，敌人便自己退兵了。”

“恕罪。路上耽误了片刻，救了个断臂的老人，请某代其传话：别回药师寺，带伊走得越远越好，先避上几年。”

“行了，不够他操心的……余拜托的事怎么样了？”

“某还在找。”

“找吧。对了……余改主意了，那个用琉璃火的，足下遇到此人，格杀之。”

“善。”

【贰拾】  
枭胡逃跑后不久，风车就炸了。但他已经跑出了足够远的距离，所以没有太受波及，仅在屁股上中了一片小齿轮。他忍痛拔出来，顿时血流如注，将裤子都染成一片殷红。他后悔了，又不能再插回去，只能捂着臀部一瘸一拐地往前挪。他深知因为自己的一时冲动，白白折了几百号随从，内心深感挫败，又不想承认自己错了，只好对着老天爷骂骂咧咧。这时他抬头看见远处有人向他走来，几乎同时猜到了身份。

“你是那个……那个突然找到我的人说的，跟那个小龙孩走得很近的那个……你也是龙。”

看对方没有说话，枭胡只觉得喉头有点苦涩，继续说：“你不会是要杀了我吧？”

来人挠着头发，装作有些不好意思地一笑，在此刻却显得无比阴森：“还要挑时间吗？”

枭胡嘴角止不住地扯动，好像连接着大风天里的风筝，颤声道：给我一条生路吧，是那个龙族要我杀了乐正龙牙的，我本来只想把言和纳了当妾……我回去给你著书立传，修个供奉，求你……

“走吧，某找的是别人——且慢，转来……尔离这两个孩子远点儿，否则二十几岁变尸体。”

“遵命，遵命。”枭胡从劫后余生的震惊中收获了充沛的力量，跌跌撞撞的撑着伤势跑远了。但拦他的人还立在原地，像一截烧毁的木桩。他吸了吸干燥的空气，若有所思地自言自语：琉璃火不是枭胡带来的……更大的味道怎么在公子龙牙那边……好像事态有点麻烦了……

言和在地上呆坐了好一会儿，才从亲手送走一条性命的落差中缓过劲。乐正龙牙说，多少学聪明点吧，在她无神的眼前打个响指：别睡啦，给你个任务，去花室看看，把还能用的东西都拣出来，要让我知道是谁乱动机关，把他家都抄了。在乐正龙牙眼中，某些死人连花草都不如，他对生死的界限分得很清……言和也记起来，她还有不少从寺里带来的衣物都寄存在毁坏的风车里，于是急急忙忙回去清点了。乐正龙牙揉一揉发酸的肩膀，他抡了大概四百多圈偃月刀，身体吃不消了。就在他想偷会懒的时候，心口突然一疼，背后骤起妖风，一只枯槁的手紧紧捂住他的嘴，明晃晃的刀尖从他的前胸刺了出来。他闷哼一声，没有过多防备便摔倒在地，左臂撑起身子，右手则是忍痛将刀拔出，攥在手中的却只有刀柄，刀刃不翼而飞，同时伤口中不住有白烟冒出，像刚拿出冷室的冰砖。他说：“背后捅人刀，武德恶劣啊。”

“琉璃火淬剐龙刀，入体即融，锁尽龙脉，蛆蚁噬心，痛不欲生。公子，专为你打造的，可还受用么？”

“我居然忽略了，还有一个刺客……我说怎么枭胡那么聪明了……”

“你的底细我查过，清清楚楚，见不得琉璃火，是么？”

“那你也就是个半吊子货，”乐正龙牙说：“我劝你趁现在赶紧跑，等我龙脉全被封住看见你的脸……”

“那时候你就下九泉了，还在这虚张声势？”那刺客飞起一脚，跺在他的侧肋，将他踢到几米开外，追过去，狠狠踏在他的胸膛上，乐正龙牙喷出一口黑色的血，因为肺被压着，气喘不太动，好像随时都会死去。那刺客还想奚落几句，脑袋突然开了瓢，直直地倒飞而出……原来言和听见了下面的动静，从储物室推出乐正龙牙当时打造的机关重弩，对准他的头就来了一箭。她看见乐正龙牙吃了亏，明白对方也非等闲之辈，抽出弯刀，生生从二楼跳下来，奔到乐正龙牙身边，扶他起来：你没事吧，伤哪了，还能动吗？

“跑，跑得越远越好，”乐正龙牙抓住她想为自己擦血的手：“我快不行了，到时候……”

“这就是枭胡说的那个女孩？怪不得他想要……我也想要啊。”被打爆头颅的刺客爬起，虽然头暂时没有重新长好，但他以脐为口，还是能够说话，只不过声音黏黏的，像沾了肠液。言和没有想到他没了脑子还能活着，想乘他尚且虚弱，来不及复原之时再补一刀，却被空中突然增强的引力锁住了脖子，动弹不得。刺客五指拢成爪状，用新长出的眼睛瞟一眼已经无法动弹、气若游丝的乐正龙牙，道：我这边，也缺一个奴仆呢，和姓枭的废物不同，我对尸体也不排斥……

话音未落，言和忽然觉得身体一轻，松懈地后仰坐在地上，差点崴了手腕。乐正龙牙已经不在她的身旁，而是凭空出现在刺客的身后，用如出一辙的手法，一掌击穿了他的左胸……与自己的伤痕不同的是，他捅穿刺客皮肤的指尖，升腾着熊熊的黑焰。乐正龙牙粗着声音说：终于看清你的脸了……我的跟班你敢动，元神给你掏出来……

刺客几乎要眦裂眼眶，刚才他就感到不对劲——被剐龙刀伤过，乐正龙牙还能和他交谈，而不是哀嚎着当场毙命。从乐正龙牙眼里暴涨的凶光看来，他不是没有能力反击，只是一直在忍耐，想不引起更大的动静，直到言和被盯上为止……这时乐正龙牙将手腕翻转，引起更一阵绞痛，让他几乎要呕出五脏六腑。乐正龙牙说：“你说你查了我的底细，你都查到了什么？没用的东西……你以为我怕琉璃火？我只是恨它恨得要死，龙都怕它，是这样么？”

“不可能，”刺客绝望地惊叫，“那是专门从荒地旱魃那里换来的，我试验过，碰到的龙都死了——”

“你说，旱魃？”  
乐正龙牙眼底闪动幽绿的光芒，冷冷笑道：“你去找旱魃，吓破胆了吧。龙族惧怕，又觉得旱魃肮脏而邪恶，足有几百年不曾往来……”

“你逃了那么久，怎么知道这些……”

乐正龙牙猛地将手掣出，沥沥溅了一地鲜血，然后揪住体力不支行将倒下的刺客，让他仔细看看自己身上被他暗算捅出的伤口。里面已经没有白烟弥散，只剩未燃烧殆尽的液状琉璃火，汩汩掺在黑色血液中淌出。刺客在弥留之际，仍浑然不知，口中喃喃：为什么你不怕……

“倘我是一个纯粹的龙，当然会怕。现在你锁尽我的龙脉，看看剩下的，是什么的血种？”乐正龙牙有些失意地苦笑，带着伤势纠缠的痛楚、秘密破碎的隐衷，以及对不得不向言和坦白的割舍，自嘲般说道：

“因为，我也是一个邪恶的旱魃啊。”

———————————————————————  
恕我不能走到你们中间。  
我拒绝融入，所以要承受双倍孤独。  
我也并非逃跑。我有过堂堂正正的告别。  
———————————————————————

如果言和能对旱魃有更多一些了解，她就会对乐正龙牙起疑，正如她知道饭烧糊了会有味道，所以一闻见糊味，就猜测是不是柴添多了。她只从让孩子们看鬼怪的牧牛的老农那里听闻，一旦谁的坟上土是湿的，就是这家出了旱魃。她没有那么多的坟可以实地考察，就算有，她也不会没事光往上面瞟……乌仁都希去世的那天，乐正龙牙发狂般撕扯自己的衣服，躺在地上，通身发出熟肉的气味。他假托是龙蜕，实际上每分每秒都因死亡那迷人的香气而发瘾。乐正龙牙研究过，死亡的气息是粘腻的甜蜜，而初生则是冽冽的一股清苦。他躲在风车里，不敢轻举妄动，因为他想吃了言和。直到头七，他才彻底地封锁了对死亡的感知……第一天是最煎熬的，逆鳞君看他可怜，说：我去乱葬岗拣些野鬼来喂你吧。乐正龙牙扬眉怒目，挥刀斩断自己手臂，一边流着屈辱的泪水，一边把断臂往嘴里塞，痛苦地说：“余死都不会吃人的……”

在神祠里，他将原委由来都诉诸言和。那是一座隐在半山腰的野祠堂，说是山洞也很合适。神龛中空空如也，不知供奉的是哪位神明。四周都是葱茏树木，藏匿起来很方便，而山下就是滚滚波涛，月射寒江，人失足落进去转瞬就会不见。草帘从祠堂破败的入口倒挂下来，虽然纤细但胜在数量多，还是将星斗的光芒掩住大半。就是在这种昏暗的环境中，乐正龙牙从袖中摸出一只烧高香用的大红烛，他从药师寺里拿的，本想作为风车的备用照明能源，但现在风车没了。可以理解为，他想和言和玩滴蜡游戏，但这种蜡烛燃点高，如果滴在言和身上，一定会把她烫得嗷嗷乱叫，言和在这方面又很记仇，所以他余生是别想好过了……但他只是将之端端正正放在神祠的烛台上点亮，让两人能看清彼此。乐正龙牙此前从袖口抽出的都是大阔斧、偃月刀一类的大家伙，现在只拿出一截蜡烛，不免给人一种穷途末路的感觉。事实上，他也确实狼狈不堪，因为龙脉还未能打开，他现在完完全全是旱魃的气息，头发也变成了全黑，（或许恢复后会白回来一半）没有祥瑞，全是凶残，和他做出的事大体对得上边。解决刺客后，他几乎是掳掠着，带着言和飞到了这里，否则会被闻讯而来的同族发现。至于是什么讯——刺客死后，仙遥乡一带的天上开始飘落雨丝，后来越下越大，无间断地一直下到第二年，大地全被泡烂了。乐正龙牙想伸手去碰言和，但他知道她非常生气……他只猜对一半，言和生气的原因不是他旱魃的身份，也不是被人不由分说地抱走，而是他对她的隐瞒。她说：假如我现在告诉你，我不是人类，你会怎么想我？

“我早就怀疑你是一只野猫了，我……”

言和没有如他所料想的一般冲过来打他，而是一动不动，盯着他的双眼，向他表明永不妥协的底线。乐正龙牙知道开玩笑是无法搪塞过去的，一向天地不怕的他终于露出丧家犬的颓相，好像燃尽油料的灯盏，断了轴的傀儡。他说：对不起。

“你想知道什么？”乐正龙牙问。

“我要知道你的过去。”

“我的过去……是啊……总有一天，我的过去会追上我。”他似乎是下定了决心，站起身，像撑开一把千疮百孔的破伞。他走过的地方，草木尽数枯萎，而当他站在言和身前时，她觉得自己简直要烧起来了——这就是旱魃的温度吗，她想，他究竟还藏了些什么呢……但是，他的手指却又极度冰凉，让她不禁想双手握住，为他呵气取暖。乐正龙牙怜惜地摩挲她的发梢，不敢再有任何更亲昵的接触，他说：你相信吗，我们早就见过。

言和忽然觉得身体一阵乏力，膝盖发软，向前倾倒在他的怀中。乐正龙牙扶着她慢慢坐下，让她躺在自己的腿上。他继续说：那时你一定非常年轻，因为你还没有遇见我。

言和忽然翻涌起一股聊胜于无的熟悉感，她说：我来过这里，我曾经……这个祠堂……

“是供奉我的。”乐正龙牙说。

言和还想说些什么，但水涨船高的困意席卷着她清明的精神，让她的意识越发遥远，只剩恍若梦呓的呢喃。朦胧中她感到有什么温热的液体滴在她的脸上，转瞬就变得冰凉。乐正龙牙的声音低得几不可闻：至少这一次，言和，让我抱着你再做会儿梦吧……他看着言和的呼吸渐渐平稳，在他漫长的生命之中，难得地得到慰藉。乐正龙牙不再哭泣，而是用仿龙族口吻的一段流水，为自己兵荒马乱的流离颠沛草草做了煞尾：

余也曾披雪抱笈踱檐下，余也曾凋光夜雨跪庭前，余也曾抡魁台上受冠冕，余也曾十二楼前最少年。  
余也曾闭了尊口，余也曾咽了风流，余也曾抬了贵手，余也曾卸了兜鍪，余也愿赋温柔，成双偶，谒尽九州负孤愁。可叹世故无常，天意乖谬，风急云阔，覆水难收。念余飘零久，休恩仇，黯昧儿皇弄冕旒，半抔师友成古丘，藐冠盖，傲王侯，不将尊骨饲红颜，玉瓦两碎断鸾俦，拔剑回身视虎狼，翻掌覆了凤凰巢。而今聆风见月神祠下，缺华服，少车舟，止有依山临水好伺候，未历白首一晌眠，两生天，如何谛细说从头。一滴寒砚墨，千载社稷篇，一眼清泉水，万里江河源。

【廿壹】  
造访人间以前，公子龙牙一直生活在龙息之地，并且从未踏出领地半步，这可以从某种程度上解释他为什么后来云游世间，遇见言和才想到停一停；如前所述，他是养尊处优的世家公子，至少有段时间是这样，可以解释为什么他后来总是盛气凌人地对言和说话（被打上几次就收敛了）；他的母亲是龙，可以解释为什么他有一半龙族血统；他的父亲是封地的王，家中父慈子孝、兄友弟恭，但实际上都是假象，王虐待他的妻子，可以解释为什么公子龙牙后来与之反目成仇，不共戴天；不光是母亲，就连公子龙牙自己，也少不了被欺负，所以常常将自己锁进房间，不知在里面钻研什么，可以解释为什么他时有偏激，并且仅凭言和的帮助，就能将风车改造成移动堡垒……一个人的性格不是凭空产生的，而是日复一日堆砌成形的。他与公女们调情，定期参与决斗，觉得生活顺遂；后来公女与他形同陌路，架也打输了，这时就感觉过不下去。感情失败或者输一次没什么大不了，尤其是面对龙族公女和公子寒扉，重点是他被绑在柱子上不给饭吃，这就是折磨了。

他决斗用一柄战身刀，是他自己打造的，与周围环境格格不入。在当时，龙族推崇精巧的物品，所以斗士们使用的都是类似于匕首、飞镖一类的短刀，长于偷袭而疏于防守，被他的大钝器砍一下，就连刀带人一起躺到地上去，好半天才能爬起来。也有人侥幸能挡住他的第一下进攻 ，这时他就回转手腕，从宽厚的刀身里抽出一把稍小些的，开始第二次袭击……最多的一回，他总共拔了六次，最后握在手中的是一柄比西洋花剑还细的钢尺，从而把对手恶心吐了，以后再也不想碰上他。刀做到这种程度，已经超出子母刀能形容的范畴，更像是后来从沙俄传进来的套娃。那些裁决者说：没有他这样的打法，哪有人用这种刀的？这种说法很像韩愈讨厌的那个时代，人们醉心于辞藻华丽的骈文，而对严苛的古文深恶痛绝。公子龙牙用这把刀或轻取或力克了各路对手，直到最后遇上公子寒扉，后者虽然也用短刀，但武功非常高强，所以还是打败了公子龙牙，让两人都留下了无法痊愈的伤痕。那天他在校场上操练刀法，舞得滴水不漏，步步为营。抬眼望见有个女孩坐在围墙上看他耍刀，于是想把武器插进地里，想要搭讪，可惜他力度不够，土质也很坚固，所以刀咣当一声倒在地上，但他假装无事发生，还是走过去，问：有何指教——这样，两个人开始相处，很是融洽了一段时间。

败给公子寒扉后，所有参赛者、观众乃至奴隶都离开了决斗场，只有公子龙牙还躺在他被打倒的地方，像糊在锅底的煎肉，深井中布满青苔的滑石。他知道自己的生涯算是完了，胜者的家族将成为新任的地区掌权者，而败者的家族则只能听命于人。他想，可能是自己的自大招致了灭亡……后来逆鳞君来到他身边，坐下，陪他发了一会儿呆，问：为何不还家？

“没脸回去。”

他又沉默了很久，问：公女呢？

“分道扬镳了。”

“呀，怪好的姑娘。”

“爱情好归好，不能总被看不起啊。”

“怎讲？”

“当朝公爵之女，看轻余一介末流世家公子，再正常不过了吧。”

逆鳞君继续问：“里英侯如何？”

“哗众取宠，作威作福，不齿也。”

“柏淳侯如何？”

“趋炎附势，鞍前马后，不齿也。”

“国维侯如何？”

“拾人牙慧，进取不足，不齿也。”

“丰登呢？”

“前三个多少也是侯王，这条断脊之犬是怎么混进来的？”

“公子寒扉呢？”

“他比我适合做将相，到那时也会为我所不齿。”

“足下不也总是看不起他人。”

“那一样吗，”公子龙牙坐起来，“余轻视的都是位高权重之夫，伊轻视的都是比不上伊的，这便是区别。”

“回去吧，公子，过几天为汝诞辰，王不会难为你的。”

公子龙牙曾说，生九子的是龙，生九十子的是种马，而以虐待妻子为乐的，则是最为下流的懦夫种马。他影射的不是别人，正是他的生身父王。他也没有那么多兄弟姐妹，九十只是为了排比工整，龙族有遣词造句喜欢赋工的风气，一般情况下，合辙押韵的公文总是容易过关的……他在全家族中修炼进度最为迟缓，故而受尽兄长的奚落与讥诮，他们教导公子龙牙：你要以形补形，抓些孤魂野鬼吞噬，功力自然飞涨。但是他断然拒绝，道：余绝不食尸体。老辈们也让他多蓄几个奴隶，方便私通，他说：宁缺毋滥，奴隶太过悲惨，余只要个跟班便是。德在人先，龙族多傲慢，故而暂时没找到。

他做什么都先想到长久，跟班在他心中就是永生永世模样。一如与公女相处时，他满怀希冀地说，要一直缠绵，直至八千岁。但她神色阴晴不定，突然跑远了。公子龙牙出神地望着她渐行渐远的背影，颇为落寞地低下头，道：哦，原来是怕了。八千岁是他的寿元。逆鳞君听闻后，叹道：她只是想玩一玩啊，不想守定终生，公子，你太过唐突。但他绞尽脑汁也想不明白：喜欢一个人难道不该考虑终生么？逆鳞君说：以前是。以前是。最后一次见到公女时，她坐在云集的车盖间，万众瞩目，开心地对楼上俯瞰她的公子龙牙宣布，里英侯已经与她签订了合作协议……公子龙牙漠漠地望着她，说：所以你想从我这里索要些什么呢，祝福么，那我恭喜你成为君侯最炙手的棋子。

后来就连最小的胞弟，都故意抬高音量让他听见：其身既已许正道清流，如何进耶？然后是一阵放肆的大笑……不吃尸体，就是他给这个世道的答案。那些兄弟知道自己是旱魃，他不知道。真相大白是在水牢之中，王见他再无出息，便道出了实情。公子龙牙虽然浑身浸在无止无休的水流中，但彻骨的心寒还是令他失了理智，歇斯底里大吼：一派胡言，余是龙，是龙！王赏他一记耳光，暂时止住了他的疯癫。那时他才知道，原来自己光鲜的身份全是涂抹而出的假象，王当年杀了客居的龙，顶替身份入主龙息之地，骗了他的母上与其他雌龙。王说：记住，尔就算再像龙，也流着一半旱魃卑劣的血。他又瞥一眼跪在旁边的奄奄一息的妻子，轻笑道：孤会派人在这里候着，倘尔唤伊一声母上，孤便赐死尔；倘尔不唤，孤便赐死伊。公子龙牙不知漫漫长夜自己是如何度过的，只知道自己瞪大眼睛，一声都没有从口中挤出，身后有一双枯瘦的手死死勒在他的嘴上，直到天明前的晓筹。后来又得知已经有人顶替了自己的身份。那个冒牌货穿着他的朝服，学着他的腔调，油滑地周旋于王公贵族之间，只手掩盖了真相。事到如此，他只能策划背井离乡的方案，最后计划暴露，被抓起来打个半死，好在他习以为常，已经不再伤心了。

逆鳞君来公子龙牙的府邸找他，却寻不见踪影，一个老奴躬着身子出来行个礼，道：先生回吧，公子在水牢呢。逆鳞君打量着他乘坐的轮椅，明知故问：谁做的？

“正是公子龙牙……唉，说起来，就连公子自己的物件，都没它设计得那么上心。对我一个奴仆尚且如此，公子是个善人哪。”

“不尽然，这里的轮轴，接得就不踏实，”逆鳞君指着轱辘的轴承，道：“此是因为公子打造到这里时，已经自身难保，更难保证作品的质量。而其他部位精益求精，说明公子要给他的过去留一个交代，不想草草了事。他这样做，只能说明，他已经打定主意要离开了。”

“先生务必要劝他回心转意——离了家族，他还能去哪呢。”

“留在家族，等着死在水牢么。尔收下吧，勿使他的念想落空。”

公子龙牙挨了一顿毒打，鳞片已是脱落大半，剐龙刀刺入皮肤三寸，令他发力不能，死去活来数次，渐渐神志不清，才迎来他与言和真正的初遇。他不堪受辱，自绝三道经脉，却发现自己根本无法忍受疼痛，求生的欲望又被点燃，守卫察觉到他的动作，前来审查他的异样，等到足够接近时，他猛然瞪开双眼，拼尽全力忍痛拔出背后的剐龙刀，扎进了守卫的肚子。三魂七魄从他伤口中逸散，公子龙牙沉入意识汪洋，化成一条遍体鳞伤的狰狞蛟龙。冥冥中他看见一尾发光的游鱼，拨开裹挟泥沙的暗流向他游来，他厉声怒吼，想将其斥退，而光鱼不为所动，仍锲而不舍地向着他游弋。他反应过来，原来这不是一具实体，而是人间愿望的化身……他打开神识，这时便看见了九岁的言和。她被胖大和尚和悯雁君领着，走进小小的神祠。公子龙牙几乎要把它遗忘，这是很久以前随母上出游时随意安置的。母上说，要在人间设一处供奉，既还人愿望，也供寒僧羽士歇脚，省得以后落魄了，没有香火业力加持，落得悲惨下场。乐正龙牙当时不以为意，取来江泥，随手烧了一窑龙雕，摆在里面，不曾想居然让言和找见，专门来这里许愿。胖大和尚苦笑着说：闺女儿，念叨念叨吧，不定他的病能好了呢。于是言和恭恭敬敬地跪在悯雁君带来的蒲包上，闭起一双灵动的眼睛，双手合十，对他拜了一拜，默念：请让父亲的病好起来吧。

公子龙牙焦躁地扭动躯干，想说：抱歉，余爱莫能助，生老病死是凡人必经，何况，余现在也正是刀山火海万劫不复。经久的拷打已经折磨得余口干舌燥，可以打些水来救济么？

“瞧这长虫的样子，感情是个龙王庙哪。阿和，你去打点水，给它灌一灌，看它嘴干的，裂出缝了都。”悯雁君扑打着自己的灰袍，好像言和按着他说的做了，真能立竿见影一样。而言和跑出去不久，他突然一拍大腿：这丫头该不会跳进江里去汲水了吧——一个箭步翻身跃下了高坡，再回来时两个人都湿透了，悯雁君一手挟着言和，一手提着木桶，暂时长不出第三只手来打她，只好言语训斥：“你脑子是不是少根弦，啊？找不着水就找不着，用你跳江了？”

“要心诚嘛。”她只是嘿嘿地傻笑。胖大和尚也啼笑皆非：“这样以后婆家可难找哟，不过……”

“婆家？婆个屁，嫁不出去就嫁不出去，独身更好，让那些臭汉子吃大亏去吧。”

“这也是咱想说的……”胖大和尚用袖子抹去言和脸上的水珠，说：都打上水来了，赶紧给仙家奉上吧，别站久了着凉了，偷鸡不成蚀把米。

“什么偷鸡，唉——光阴，你会不会说话？”

言和打了个寒噤，祠堂外正是一派雪流风回，春寒料峭。她费劲地提桶迈上台阶，在公子龙牙不可置信的目光中，将水流灌入他塑像张开的巨口中……意识海沉浮，清澈的甘霖从天而降，他顾不得形象，狼狈地伸直脖子舔舐。这时悯雁君训完赖光阴，说：阿和，既然你也给它那么上心了，也别让神仙闲着，多许几个愿。公子龙牙闻言心中不悦——怎么就你事多呢？而言和听了，眼放光芒，想起了她的伙计们和药师寺，于是跳下台阶，带着几分小小的贪心，心中祈祷道：

一祝金瓯无缺，二祝花好月圆，三祝人间相邂，四祝再见依然。

发光的鱼倏忽消失不见，像化成了泡沫的残影。公子龙牙惊醒，看见守卫还仆倒地上痉挛不止，体现了他力度掌控的精妙。逆鳞君打着灯笼俯视他，道：不是魂飞魄散了么，某还打算为君收尸。

“魂飞魄散是魂飞魄散，死是死，烦请足下弄清一点，”他吃力地站起身，摇摇晃晃：“余必须离开，足下可以帮忙挡一挡追兵么？”

“不会有人来追。王去吊唁公子寒扉了。

“公子寒扉，他死了？怎么会……余谕矣……”

“然。正是所谓公子龙牙及其父王的设宴。公子想必知道，雄黄煅烧后，会剩下什么东西。”

“……余以为你会挽留。以前有位故交劝我放下，说是终究父子一场，多大的仇怨最后都会被亲情消弭。余回道：尔未经历过余的死劫，未经历丧母之痛，没有一个狠戾的父上，却轻易要余放下，尔不是余的朋友。”

“足下有以牙还牙的对策？”

“余中途会去明堂讼他一状。”

“某闻之，子告父，民告官，要伏在钢钉板上写状纸。”

“某知晓当今为官者喜读何韵，足下过几日便能看见满城风雨，”公子龙牙凄然道：“就此别过。”

“就此别过。”

他又想起那条自人间而来的神秘游鱼，想到女孩的脸，勾起一丝浅浅的笑：

“那就，未来再见了。”

公子龙牙叛逃的事很快传遍了族中各个眼目，一些怕事的族中子弟担心他会造成令自己疲于奔命的威胁，而王一笑置之：他不过是个畏首畏尾的怕死窝囊废，岂能掀起风浪。他有多自信，后来站在公子龙牙布满孔洞与血渍的衣衫前就有多震惊。不敢相信那个从来一味忍让的孩子居然忍着剧痛，趴在一根根钢钉上写下血书。而血书的内容，虽只是一家之言，但放眼整个龙息之地，无人不一睹而后快。王又从头至尾阅了一通：余公子龙牙，生辰籍贯具列详，克远驱驰，讼我生身父椿堂，衣书血墨陈罪状：余揭其灭天理，丧人伦，卖官鬻爵篡权臣，戕妻戮孥无止瞬，始乱终弃辱忠贞，攫名利，令智昏，如意厅堂伏兵阵，鸩杀寒扉设鸿门。字字泣血，直诛心魂，如一道惊雷，轰炸在了王苍白的耳畔。

【廿贰】  
梦过这些全部，言和苏醒过来，因为梦的情节不算美妙，所以她是惊醒的，出了一身冷汗。醒了以后，神祠里比来时亮堂许多，那些倒挂的草帘消失了，被乐正龙牙扯下来编成了灯笼，分别装进他携带的其他的蜡烛，吊在各个岩角，很像某些景点为了营造梦幻感而想出的噱头。他见言和睁开眼睛，停下手头编织的活计，突然从袖口掣出一把砍刀，抵住她的脖子：既然你已经知道了这些，那就不能留你。你要么死在今天，要么带着秘密滚得远远的，去找那些和尚。言和丝毫不避，怒极反笑：你把我当什么，你动手啊——当然，说完这句话她就后悔了，乐正龙牙真的动了手，好在没动刀，只是掐住了她的脖子，将她顶在了神坛上。其实言和能感受到，他刚碰到自己时便开始松力，所以比起打架，他更像是控制不住自己躁动的血……他咬牙切齿地问：你威胁我？

言和偏头，抓住已经嵌入墙壁的刀背，盯着他的眼睛：变成旱魃让你的脑子也烧坏了？公子龙牙，你以为我会怕你吗，你也就能吓唬吓唬阿绫吧，我现在就可以一走了之，谁愿意管你长那么大了还是小孩子脾气，但是你啊，你——

她顿了一下，没能一次说完，气势因此大减，反倒有些柔弱：你舍得吗？

要持续下到来年的雨声势已然非常浩大，蔓延整片乌云的闪电爆发，将岩壁在一瞬擦得雪亮。乐正龙牙半眯起眼端详她的勇敢，并不像是装出来的。他说：你不怕我？

“我……啊！”言和惊呼一声，乐正龙牙没给她还口的机会，直接将她横抱起来，转身往神坛上一扔。她以为他恼羞成怒，要谋算着摔死她，但她落在了一团柔软的布料上——他的朝服已经叠了好几层，铺在那里，像几层床单。下一秒，乐正龙牙就像捕猎的鹞子一样，将她笼罩在了身下。他质问：你胆敢不怕我？那我也不会迁就你了，想在上面？自己来争啊。

“你当这是过家家吗，你还——啊，你干什么、你赔我衣服！”

言和薄薄的一层衬衣因为汗渍黏在身上，露出红润的肤色，乐正龙牙一时没能忍住，双手扒住她的领口，硬是绷断纽扣将它撕裂。言和霎时羞红了脸，扬起左手要打他耳光，被乐正龙牙眼疾手快握住了手腕，摁了下去，情急之下她又挥起右手，自然还是被控制了。乐正龙牙说：我赔你十件，再赔你两个世纪。他欣赏着言和健康的乳房，故意假装惊奇地感慨：哎——怎么，言和不喜欢抹胸的嘛？真是色气呢——也不知他是从哪学来的这个词，大概是荒歧川行教的。言和羞耻得几乎要哭出来，说：“是因为兵临风车下，来不及穿，你还在这里明知故问——呀，你、你做什么——

乐正龙牙低头，用唇在她的玉峰上轻轻一啄，像亲吻一颗樱桃，啜饮新鲜的奶油。她不禁发出一声自己都觉得太过出格的呻吟，蓓蕾不由自主地充血、挺勃……乐正龙牙观察着它们的变化，鬼使神差地用舌尖舔了一口，惹出了言和的眼泪。她喊道：你就只喜欢这里吗……

“我喜欢小的。”乐正龙牙坦白。

“谁管你喜欢什么啊！”言和被他气得呛到了嗓子：“小怎么了，小了更好，要是太大了，我，我连轻功都练不好！我就小，我就小——谁、谁跟你谈这个了，你这色胆包天的淫魔！”

她愤愤地捶打他的后背，换来的却是他分毫不差的亲吻与舔舐，落到的每一处都蕴含着饱经考究的寓意。他吻她的喉咙，以示欲求；吻她的脖颈，以示执着；吻她的掌心，以示想愿；吻她浅浅的乳沟，以示所有；吻她的平坦的小腹，以示束缚……言和心知他早已做好越线的战略，想要施展缓兵之计，道：我……我投降啦……

乐正龙牙拒绝受降，他用两指点在她的唇上，一方面是要她噤声，一方面是做好记号，宣示主权。他说：不要投降，我最看不起臣服的人。寒扉因为至死也没有称臣，所以我现在还很佩服他……疼，疼，你掐我干什么？

言和捏着他的两腮，质问：你现在居然还想着别的女孩……

“寒扉是男的！”

“你、你还想着别的男人！”言和哭腔更重了，她使劲一拽，将他的脸扯成一条鳐鱼。乐正龙牙拍她的手背，烦躁地说：这都什么跟什么，你这白痴，怎么纠缠不清的，瞎吃醋！

他再次把脸埋进她的胸口，摄取她独有的肉体之香。言和双手交叠在他的头上，像抱着一块枕头。她被乐正龙牙弄得有些痒，却又很舒适。她看着吊挂的草灯笼，说：知道吗，公子龙牙，虽然你傲慢、好色、虚张声势又为非作歹，但我喜欢你。

“别叫我这个名字。”他不情愿地抬起眼，好像河里露出水面的鳄鱼。

“你想我叫你什么？”

“既然你是我的跟班，就叫我主人吧。”

“做你春秋大梦去吧。”

“你没弄清处境啊，小东西。”他一只手绕着她的乳晕划圈，另一只手轻轻戳她的肋骨。这种程度显然不能迫使她就范，只能从这些轻微的痒感中汲取笑意。言和说：哎，龙牙，亲我，你还欠我呢。

“你、那个，你如果不好受了，就及时告诉我。”  
乐正龙牙先是蹭了蹭她的嘴角，然后摩擦她的下唇，一口咬住。滂沱大雨浇断了树木，引发山洪，无边的狂流就从两人栖身的神祠上方滚过。他的舌尖碰到了言和的贝齿，技术还是很生涩，让他回想起稻田，他有年头没碰过这种农活了。很久以前，他行经江南时，曾经在那里住过。因为还不懂人间的规矩，性格孤僻，被野孩子欺负了也不敢还手，怕暴露自己的身份，经常在月色下拖着一身被石头砸出的疤痕踽踽独行……后来终于忍不住，掐住为首之人的脖子，摁在墙上，露出獠牙：尔母婢也！敢在余头上动土？把这些人吓跑之后，情况果然好多了。

逆鳞君来找过他，乐正龙牙问：人类不待见余，该怎么办呢？逆鳞君道：但行好事。足下只要待别人好，时日久了，定会收获回馈的。

“当真？”他哽咽着问。

“当真。”

言和让他想到的稻田，则是这样一种情况：在暮春初夏的时候，青阳高高驶过雨后的澄空，他把腰弯得像一座拱桥，去摸水里的黄鳝。稻田的水流迟缓而安静地淌着，像是一层油膜。如果他摸到坚硬的东西，就是石块；如果有柔软的生物蹭他的手指，就是黄鳝。言和就像黄鳝。当然他也就自己想想，倘使言和得知自己成了黄鳝，绝对要摔他个倒栽葱。从一道闪电熄灭到下一次从夜空亮起，他完成了亲吻的全过程，有些脱力，言和也不轻松，她像是刚从深潜的涡流中探出头，窒息般吸气。乐正龙牙见状，手抚过她来回磨蹭的双腿，坏笑着问：阿和，腿怎么夹得那么紧，是不是……

“不是！不是！”言和慌忙抢答，怕被他道出实情，脸红得几欲滴血。乐正龙牙假充心领神会：“哦，原来不是不欢迎我啊，那我却之不恭……”

“你又这样！”

他现在脑海混乱如麻，极端邪恶的事情自他的内心纷至沓来。他内心所想的是，用最绵软的锦绣绸缎将她束缚，用最华美瑰丽的服饰将她装扮，同时用最温柔而残酷的刑罚摧残她的意志，囚禁、媚药、催眠、引诱、唆使，让她以后只能由自己掌控。后来又有另一股力量将他的邪恶掀翻，好像滚烫的波涛吞噬堤坝，他要……

乐正龙牙俯身，啮住她内裤的一角，用力叼起，居然把它撕裂了……言和怯怯地叫出一声在他听来很是可爱的嘤咛，勾起他心底本应埋藏的邪火。他说：龙角如何？撩起头发，探出他因血脉恢复而渐渐生出的龙角，用圆润的尖头轻轻拨动她花苞最外层的唇瓣，言和只觉得大脑像是被烧断了所有神经，开始失去神智地谵妄，沉沦在欲望里，第一次高潮，把他的尖角染得亮晶晶的……她眨动迷离的双眸，哀求道：龙牙，求求你，快点，让我、让我……

“什么？”他进而用手指代替龙角，转腕一划。

“呃呃啊啊啊……呜……”言和终于没能敌过背德的甘甜，腰突然反弓着挺起，与神坛的平台空出弧形的空隙，抑制不住泄身。乐正龙牙抱住她的纤腰，不再彬彬有礼，龙根像游进深藕的鸳鸯，没入了言和的花蕊。言和拥抱着他啜泣，舌根微凉，报复性地在他的肩上留下了牙印。当乌仁都希去世后，言和开始思索命运，她害怕自己也会像父亲、像乌仁都希一样溘然长逝，她对这个世界还有无限眷恋。但此刻被乐正龙牙怀抱着，她忽然感觉自己没那么怕了，心坎温温热热的，哭得也就更凶。乐正龙牙忙问：是不是弄疼你了？她看着他置身事外，毫不知情的迟钝模样，泪光闪闪地笑起来（一会哭一会笑，乐正龙牙觉得她可能被自己玩坏了），说：没有……龙牙很温柔……不过现在，你最不需要的就是温柔……

他不敢怠慢，试探着向前顶了顶，问：现在呢？言和额头沁出一层薄汗，指甲陷进他肩胛的肉里，咬着牙说：太、太弱了，你。

乐正龙牙果然被激怒了，毕竟只要是个正常的雄性，在这方面受到了质疑，都会较起真来……他没再留情，给了言和最高礼遇，让她也体会了一遍水坝在决堤时所体会到的汹涌。她虽然已经完全失去了对身体的掌控，却还是强忍着揪住他的头发，一声声呼喊道：不够、不够——不知道的还以为两人在打架，非闹个不可开交你死我活才算完。不过那天夜里，即使言和数次感到自己将被刺穿、将被杀死，却始终没有认输，反倒是把乐正龙牙累得精疲力尽，说话的声音都颤得像个弹簧。每当她感到自己有丁点的退缩，就放肆喊叫：吃了我吧，吃了我吧——以此换取与乐正龙牙死战到底的决意。乐正龙牙说，我当然会吃了你，但不会那么简单，因为我还要仔细品尝你，周公吐哺，天下归心。他像一支走火的枪一样，没来由地突然讲一句周公吐哺，说明他的大脑也被欲望支配得要坏掉了。他抓住言和的两只脚踝，向上推举，抬起大腿，使她的破绽暴露无遗。深入、温柔地撬动。他五指屈成爪状，在言和的脚心脚背反复轻轻地抓挠，酥酥麻麻的痒与此起彼伏的阵痛令她迷失自我，仿佛自己分崩离析，只能随同乐正龙牙一起跌宕，仿佛他是项圈锁链尽头的强权，是掀起巨浪的万丈雪光。她嗫嚅道：龙牙……旋即被他的双唇堵住了嘴，缴械了话语的权利。她现在就像关闭了所有黑洞的宇宙，体内不可抑制的膨胀无处安放，只能伴随着爱液溢出。乐正龙牙铺在她身下的朝服已经被洇出一大片痕迹，像暹罗佛教的纹章符印。他放缓疾风骤雨般的攻势，返回言和的胸部，含住她不知软了几次又必将再次勃起的乳头，舌尖像家猫亵玩毛线团一样挑弄她瑰红之下脆弱的神经。不出所料的，言和又哭了……她今晚哭得比过去几年都多，于是乐正龙牙又得出了一个严谨的科学结论：正如犬类的汗腺在舌头，言和的泪腺集中分布在乳房……和黄鳝一样，他也没把这个结论诉诸言和，否则脸会被她扯成蝠鲼。言和的意识像风筝线一样悠悠的荡在风里，这个意象只有唯一存在的喻体，就是银丝。每次高潮过后的消沉里，她口中都会伴随着娇喘，冒出几声莫名其妙的吟哦，听起来像是在用他的名字编一首藏头诗。诗是爱与话语的外延，这个世界上还有无数人正死于爱情。

“我们还回药师寺么。”言和把乐正龙牙的朝服紧紧裹在身上，因为它太过宽大，浸湿的部分被挪到很远的地方，像大洋彼岸的两处水草。她迷迷糊糊的，趁着浓浓困意还没将她卷走，黏黏地问他。乐正龙牙十指交拢，搭在两膝间，很是疲倦的样子，即使是龙，有超再生能力傍身，面对如此高强度的交锋，依然撑不下来，而言和居然还能说话……乐正龙牙转身，腰部有些酸麻，他来回捋着言和的耳廓，帮她平稳地抵达梦乡，柔声道：我们当然要回去……但我得带你，嗯，就算是躲吧，我得带你躲上一段时间。我保证你还会见到那些和尚的……等你醒来，你就会在我的背上，而我呢，我会在天上飞着，就像我初来人间时一样。


	5. 【廿叁】【廿肆】

【廿叁】  
关于乐正龙牙被言和打的事，是这样的：他难得听了一回悯雁君的话，带着言和四处云游，无论是碧霄还是大潮，他们都去过了。后来辗辗转转，遇上了另一伙山鬼。山鬼很能生，而且没有政策限制，所以一旦认真起来，香火延续得很是厉害。种群基数大了以后，就像连锁店一样在神州传播开来。有些当红名人也是如此，比如枭胡，因为缺少对追随者的管制，他们便泛泛滥滥，砸东涂西，毁坏艺术，从此在大地上成为一种公害。乐正龙牙见到山鬼后，惊喜地发现他们在龙族时就会过面，遂把酒言欢，追忆当年。后来不知不觉就聊到了龙族公女身上。山鬼说她后来平步青云，使乐正龙牙觉得受到了侮蔑。偏巧他几杯薄酒咽下，浑身燥热，说话也不经大脑，说言和比她好多了，当时和她亲亲的时候……闻言山鬼众大惊失色，纷纷上来拿饭菜堵他的嘴，但乐正龙牙已经到了兴头，眼眶通红，酒劲发散，手舞足蹈地叫喊：谁会去管她啊，我跟言和在红帘深帐里亲亲热热，把她浑身都舔过了，真好爽了！这时他的后脑勺就被一根沉香木敲上，立刻昏了过去。这是山鬼们看到的部分。他们没看到的部分是，在两人的房间里，言和跷着腿，双臂交叉，坐在床沿居高临下地怒视乐正龙牙。她最近新学着开始画眼影，下眼角斜着勾提一抹绯红，令她整个人的气质都凌厉了几分；而乐正龙牙则跪在毯子上，保持一个仿土下座的姿势。这个道歉法也是荒歧川行教他的，但他没学到精髓，摆出一脸苦相，活像刘皇叔第一次进孙夫人的闺房。为了表达悔过，他四处寻找荆条，想偷人家廉颇的师，但荆条不是很好找，所以他拔了一根长长的牵牛花藤、一根南瓜花藤和一根山鬼们不要的麻绳，绕在肩上，挎着花环，像在角色扮演阿多尼斯。这位西方神也是个美男子，曾经和乐正龙牙互通过书信，后来他死掉了，两人就没有再联系。言和多少还是要给乐正龙牙留点颜面，所以把他从山鬼的宴席上拖回来，选在这里进行训斥。她质问：自己说，你做错什么了？

“我不该光喝酒不吃菜。”乐正龙牙垂头丧气道。

“……还有呢？”

“我不该在没颜料的时候偷拿你的口脂画画。”

“我说为什么找不到了，原来是你干的，”言和咬牙切齿，又给他记了一账：“待会再说这个，你还做错了别的，快想！”

“我不该因为以前的感情闷闷不乐。”

“还有，还有。”

乐正龙牙不耐烦起来，他可是非常抵触这种被审讯的状态，毕竟他以前差点死在审讯上，要不是审他的是言和，他早就露出本相，把人一口吞掉了。他稍稍直起腰，说：我没错了。

“你没错了？你为什么拿我当炫耀的资本？”

“但是我说错了吗，明明那次你也是……”

“重点不是情节真假，”言和红着脸，怕他再把细节复述一遍，赶紧将鞋踢出去打他，被乐正龙牙飞速偏头躲过，“你怎么总是跑题！”

“难道我喜欢你，你也喜欢我，还不能拿你当炫耀的资本？”乐正龙牙振振有词。

“当然不能，”言和掷地有声，“我可以是你的资本，但不能是炫耀的资本。”

真麻烦，乐正龙牙心想，炫耀的资本不也是资本的一种么，白萝卜就不是萝卜了？他见争不过言和，于是开始打感情牌：“你不要那么计较，余同你漂泊经年，可曾照顾不周？哪怕是龙族，我也没有让他们怠慢了你。”话说出口，就很有许仙当年的风范，听起来很虚伪，恰好言和的刚烈也不下白娘子，她说：“你、你就是个龙族，现在正在怠慢我！”她索性放下礼数，像一个剑拔弩张的武器匣子，从床上一跃而起，朝乐正龙牙扑来。而后者也早有准备，叉起手去挡她的拳头。须知在漫长的同行中，言和已经对龙族的规矩不再陌生，而乐正龙牙也摸清了言和的底细，这样打起架来才能善始善终。山鬼们聚成堆在外面偷听，渐渐不好意思起来，当确定了是言和主动以后，他们就一哄而散，不再插手别人家的私事，这是他们比人类高明的地方。打架能从地上打到床上，然后再滚到地上，反客为主又是乐正龙牙拿手的技能。他握着言和的手腕，说：一点对龙族公子的尊敬都没有，小跟班，你得受点教训。言和虽然还在抵抗，嘴角已有了笑意，但还不愿意善罢甘休，于是奋力赏他一记头槌。反抗会招致更强的镇压，她是知道的。不过她也知道乐正龙牙自有分寸，自己讲出来，他下次就改了，所以给他尝些甜头也是可以的。至于山鬼，它们也并非总坏事，仙遥乡雨停的消息就是它们带来的，否则天知道言和还要漂泊多久。

离开时先走水路，得先渡过一片水汽氤氲的大泽。古往今来，遇见龙族并与之私奔的人类屈指可数，所以他们沿着岸边寻觅许久，也找不见一个摆渡人。后来还是言和心细，在一处激流洄浡的滩头瞧见了一个船夫，全身上下被湿漉漉的蓑衣罩着，戴一顶深色的斗笠，说起话来声音发虚，好像蓑衣才是真正的发言人。船夫要她五十个刀币，言和愣了几秒，说：“现在已经不用刀币了哎。”

她忽然想起来，在她失去声音，找嘲鸫要回的作战中，乐正龙牙曾经从袖子里取出一柄夸张的大斧子；而在风车堡垒的保卫战中，他用相同的套路掏出一把大偃月刀。言和想，嗯，龙牙一定有办法。她叫过正蹲着挑逗蕹菜花的乐正龙牙，问：“身上带没带钱，不是通用的那种，是刀币哦。”

“这年头谁会把刀币带身上啊，你当我是博物馆啊……别乱摸，你这野蛮人，别、非礼啦！”

言和不由分说，直接将手伸进他的衣襟，在胸衣里侧的口袋里一顿翻覆，像搅蛋黄一样拨弄。很快，乐正龙牙空空如也的袋子里就传出清脆的叮当声，言和抓出一大把刀币，愉悦地拍拍他的肩，高呼：哦，有路费咯——像个狂热的教徒一样高举手臂跑开了。不多不少，正好是五十文。言和还是第一次用这种货币，觉得新奇，想留着当纪念，一枚也好。她鼓起勇气，学着恒安去菜市场时的样子，说：“能便宜些吗？”她脚尖碾着河边的湿土，不像讨价还价，倒像个被抓了现行的扒手。船夫说：“虽然我很想给你一些优惠，但是我做不到，因为我只是一棵树。”

“什么叫你只是一棵树？”言和有些不解。船夫说：“如我所说的那样，你可以看一看。”

于是言和走上去，轻轻掀起船夫的斗笠。她看见斗笠的下方，是一根生有很多枝桠的树干，有些叶子已经枯黄，有些还很嫩绿。狭窄的树洞里又传出干哑的声音：“你看，我没有骗人吧。”

还真是呢，言和将斗笠放下，说，那好吧。既然面对的是一棵树，那么她就不能讲价。一棵树怎么能讲价呢？她付了船钱，不带任何行囊，像流过的水痕一样，与乐正龙牙一起离开了这里。船夫拔出树根，怜惜地投进水里，摇着橹，在水面上晃晃悠悠。经过峡谷时，上空直着飞来一只黄鹂，衔一枝薄荷叶，钻进了斗笠下的树洞。这时船夫便抖擞精神，用棹打着号子唱起了船歌：

花寻阳含羞而俏，霜寻阳含恨而消。  
燕寻来新岁的草，难寻你消逝的娇。  
数挽歌借风寄捎，飘往忘川的情骚。  
亭外冥冥梅雨敲，水中似你裙衣摇。

言和在船歌中缓缓闭上双眼，心安理得地躺在乐正龙牙盘起的腿上，蜷起身子，脸朝外。乐正龙牙怜惜地摩挲她凉风吹拂下泛红的耳朵，像目盲的剑客爱抚他的宝剑。小船撑过树林的岸边，船夫放下桨，伸展开木质的四肢，仿佛受到某种感召，向土地的远方走去。它越走越矮，根须深深扎进土壤，最后跪在森林里一处最心仪的地方，脱下蓑衣，不再说话，变成一棵真正的树。乐正龙牙目睹了全过程，但没有叫醒言和。他自言自语：回去那么早做什么呢，去哪里呢，有去处吗？还是寄宿在我的祠堂？我那里可是一年到头哪怕是端阳佳节都没有人去参拜呢。

他吟唱起龙族喜闻乐见的戏曲，缺少了小钹和二胡的助阵，有些乏味与单调。影子像轮盘上的指针转啊转，言和睁开眼睛，看见世界上少了一个船夫，多了一株草木，迷迷糊糊地问：“我们现在在哪，回去了吗？”

“没有，”乐正龙牙阖着眸子，手指搅拌空气，还沉浸在自己的旋律中，漫不经心地回答，“我们还在时间之外。”

清晨露水未干的时候，会有虚无的缺舟撑过小河湾。言和头带枝环，穿一件薄如蝉翼的雪白绸衣，美妙的胴体隐约可见，仿佛暮冬最后时日里的立春的消息。除了这件轻衣，她腿上系着的暗红色缎带就是唯一的布料，最晚盛放的玫瑰。她就这样像一只新鲜的幽灵般走出小屋，穿过金色的阳光和漫长的薄雾，走到热气蒸腾的湖边，踏进与太阳一并闪耀的湖水里。弥漫的水汽中，最先显现的是乐正龙牙身上的刺青印记，然后是他的伤痕，他的鳞。他像是睡着了，又好像没有；像是先来的，像是末后。言和向他走去，水面没过她赤裸的脚踝，没过光洁的小腿，让她本来也很难说是存在的轻薄绸衣漂浮在水面上，漂浮在金色里，像一生只能一次漂流的银耳。她的缎带。荡漾。早霞。乐正龙牙胳膊搭在岸边堆砌的卵石上，手执一束看似很扎手的枝条，上面是红润饱满的枸杞。他眯开因湖水的热量而愉悦的眼眸，舀起一捧水，任由它们滑落回去，象征一种生杀予夺的权力。他问：你吃几颗吗？这可是比如今西夏贡品还要滋补的品种。

“你怎么知道？”

“因为我们就在五百年前的西夏。”

乐正龙牙松开枝条，伸出双手，迎接言和俯贴过来的身躯，像拥抱一片云。他侧着脖子，亲吻言和的肩窝，舔舐其上的水珠。他觉得碍事，牙齿啮合言和的衣领，像叼起奶皮。他的手绕到言和颈椎那里，衣带的绕结处，只一扯，便抖落了天的衣裳，得以窥见言和的星空。他搂住言和的腰，享受着曲线的美感，柔软的滋养。稍一用力，让她的乳房贴上自己的胸膛，心脏漏几拍。言和撑着他的肩膀，只有头还露在水面上，像把乐正龙牙当成了她的岸。她伸出食指，按住他的嘴，说：不许乱来，听见没？

“啊，很可惜啊，一旦我们回去，可就又变小了，会有多少岁呢，起码三岁得有吧……”乐正龙牙的手继续下移，揉捏她的大腿，“何况，你不知道么，在水里做这事会摩擦得很痛的，真是才疏……啊——！别捏，别捏，要爆了、爆了！”

“你经验很丰富啊，乐正龙牙，”言和维持着摸鱼的姿势，任由乐正龙牙像条鲶鱼一样扭动，拍溅出水花和涟漪，“你还跟多少别人……”

“道听途说的！我可胆小了！”乐正龙牙骨头都软了：“姐姐、大姐、姨、姑奶奶！大人有大量，你收了神通吧——”

“我真想给你上个贞操锁，乐正龙牙，”言和稍微放松握力，“你不祸害我，早晚也会祸害别的女孩子。”

“呵，言和，我也真想……真想把你捆起来，扛在肩上，带回屋里去，连水也不擦，扔到床上！”他目露凶光，咬着牙微笑，好像刑架上的保密者，尽管这份凶狠已经被温柔替代。

“哈哈哈，你想振夫纲？”言和有些放肆地嘲笑：“在我这里，没有夫纲。”

她捧住乐正龙牙的脸，吻下去。像宣示主权，旗帜插上觊觎的城楼，双足飞龙翼下的秘藏。她没有松懈，直至入迷，将他吻进湖面，吻进眩目的波光之下。薄薄水膜变成了两个世界的交接，她这样想，我又扳回一城。第二天，湖水全部消失了，空出一个大坑，里面只有一棵孤零零的瘦树，上面结着几颗干瘪的果实。乐正龙牙举目四望，问：“摩西，摩西在吗？”他没有收到先知的回应，于是对言和说：不是他干的，这说明我们得离开了。

言和牵着乐正龙牙的手，小心翼翼地滑下湖坑。乐正龙牙说：“不要碰那些果子。”他拖拽着船，推进另一条河流，重新掌起沉重的船桨，带着言和离开。很快有新的旅人抵达这里，他们口干舌燥，想摘些果实解渴。但就在果实脱落的刹那，大量的湖水汹涌着溢出，转瞬将他们吞没。经过一条翡绿的长河时，鸥鸟的羽毛飘落，乐正龙牙捞起来，贴在船底，使它不再摇晃。言和盯了一会儿倒影，说：“这里就是埋葬乌仁都希爷爷的山。”

那是他生命永恒的异乡，按照蒙古人的习俗，乌仁都希死后，人们用白布包裹他，放在仙遥乡附近的山顶上，等待老鹰飞落。乐正龙牙说：“这你都能认出来，山不都长一个样？”

“我怎么会看错呢？”

“那就这里？”乐正龙牙蹲下，让言和伏在肩上，背她起来。他问：我们要变小咯，会失望吗？

“不会，”言和悄悄说，“又不是长不大了。”

“那就憋住气，我要跳了。”

他纵身一跃，带着言和一同消失在深邃的碧绿里，从天而降，砸进仙遥乡的烂泥。言和头晕乎乎的，揉着脑袋，想校准方向感，听见身下乐正龙牙的声音：“劳驾，把我拔出来。”他像个萝卜一样，半个身子嵌进土里，拽出来以后，下半身扁得就像一个底座。乐正龙牙慢慢恢复人形的过程中，言和在鞋底绑上木板，增大受力面积，踩着泥沙四处勘探，被什么东西绊了一跤，原来是药师寺大雄宝殿的鸱吻，她飞檐走壁时的熟客。两年不停歇的大雨，仙遥乡已经被埋进大地，只剩下了考古价值。她恍然大悟，旋即有些怅然若失，乐正龙牙像章鱼一样挪过来，问：干嘛苦着脸，我跳的点不对吗？

“你没有错，但答案变了……”

“别那么倥偬，答案变了，再找不就是了。”他嘿嘿一笑，随手找了根断枝斜插进软泥，看它随日色推移的阴影，道：“如果现在动身，兴许还能赶上过年呢。”

【廿肆】  
言和去找乐正绫的时候，碰上了她家的家庭矛盾。乐正家主，即乐正绫的父亲，正被他的母亲，即乐正绫的祖母、乐正家的老太君厉声呵斥，原因是他想克扣工人的工钱。乐正绫躲在乐正家祠堂的窗户外面偷看，因为就是她告的密。很难想象膀大腰圆的乐正员外会在一个五短身材的老太太面前大气都不敢出。言和到访时，难听的词已经被骂光了，谈话内容转为讲道理为主，但还是很激烈。乐正大娘手握碗口粗的仪仗，用力往地板上一顿，来回拍打自己下垂的脸颊，似乎不这样做，就难泄心头之愤：你阔了转身就忘了良心，你让老身这张脸往哪搁？你看看老乐正家列祖列宗，单传九代下来就没你这路的孽障！你小死孩子以为人家骂的是谁？你得罪人，人家骂的不是你，人家骂的是你娘，你听见没，人家骂的是我……

言和渐渐觉得指节冰凉，怕乐正大娘气出个好歹。乐正绫也觉得不好意思，家丑不可外扬嘛。这时屋里又是一声闷响，应该是乐正家主被家规戒尺鞭笞了：“你现在就给我把钱还给人家，就是这个年不过了，我也不想在进棺材之前昧了良心！”乐正绫赶紧说：“好像教训完了，咱们快撤。”——拉着言和绕进回廊跑远了。

仙遥乡的乡亲都叫她乐正大娘。她本来是有姓氏的，后来嫁人了，便不再为人提起；她也有名字，但岁月久了，也就渐渐埋没。年轻时，她因为生得茁壮，肤色黝黑，一时找不着人家，所以跟着军队跑，给将士们做炊饭。一天刺客摸进军帐，险些斩首了统帅。护驾声中，是乐正大娘舞着菜刀撞进来，碴开五指，一掌抡过去，把刺客打得原地转了好几个圈，气也倒不过来，躺地上像在吹火。因为这个解围功劳，她被一把提擢为兵马副总管，特赐金赤勋章，至今还挂在乐正府的大堂上。当时战事已经显现出无可挽回的败颓之势，部队里大肆分封，当官的比兵卒都多，但她还乡时，还是凭借着这个身份，受到出郭相扶的待遇……因为她习于节俭，过惯清苦日子，所以当乐正绫悄悄告诉她，父亲赖着人家工钱，还让家吏挡着人家时，不由分说就搁下柴刀直奔账房而去……她督促着自己的儿子一分不差地交付了工钱，对乐正绫说：看见没，绫绫啊，记住吃亏是福……

吃亏是福。这句话言和也听过，不过出自另一种版本。那天言和被几个冒失的男孩子嘲笑，说她没了父亲真可怜。在他们做鬼脸的时候，言和的腿就带着一阵风扫过来了。家长们带着鼻青脸肿的孩子来药师寺兴师问罪，胖大和尚一个劲地陪着不是，急出一身汗。纠缠到很晚，后来可能悯雁君嫌烦了，大步走来，拔出宝剑，说是给大伙助助兴，当着所有人的面在院子里斩苍蝇，失手把石龛砍缺了一个角。这时那些做家长的就纷纷噤声，脸憋出猪肝色，各自带着孩子回家了。胖大和尚长吁一口气，拉出躲在身后的言和，告诫：“阿和唉，忍忍，吃亏是福嘛。”言和支支吾吾，满腹委屈说不出口。悯雁君擦着剑，说：“对，吃亏是福。干你爷，多吃点，大补的。”

或许是关于吃亏是什么的公论，言和想到，既然乐正绫的爷爷没了，悯雁君也没有老婆，为什么不撮合一下乐正大娘和悯雁君呢？她以为残缺必须要用另一个残缺去弥补，殊不知对于许多事物，残缺才是完貌。悯雁君听了她的建议，脸都吓白了：“妮儿来，我告诉你啊，别瞎折腾给我乱点鸳鸯，她都能当我妈了……”说这些话的时候，他左边宽大的袍袖随风飘扬，空空荡荡，像鹭鸶的翅膀。

乐正大娘的热情令言和产生一种错觉，好像他与乐正龙牙离开的这两年都是自己的梦。她看见言和的第一眼，便笑逐颜开地叫她：“蛮蛮！”弄得言和都不好意思起来。父亲还活着的时候，她头一次去乐正绫家玩，乐正大娘就这么叫她。乐正绫解释说，这是她一个姑姑的名字。言和有些不解：是因为我和你的这位姑姑很像吗？乐正绫说，不，是因为她死去了。

蛮蛮，乐正绫说，好听的。也挺适合你，不是吗？

乐正大娘的热情不止给了言和一人，乐正龙牙迈进乐正府门槛时，她放下手中缝纫着的被套，似引线上的火一样走来，高声叫道：大孙子！——抬手把乐正龙牙揽进她因肥胖而鼓出的胸脯，让乐正家主都不禁自我怀疑，自己到底有没有生过这个小子了。她抖出一只花肚兜，让乐正龙牙穿上。据说是阎王爷重男轻女，若非他俩福气大，早被枭胡带兵掳去了，纵使如此，也被迫在外流离，两三年不得归还。穿上这件花兜兜，阎王爷就以为是女孩，不往生死簿上添劫数……乐正龙牙不大情愿，因为他认识阎罗天子，人家一点也不重男轻女。言和代他接过来，亲手替他围上，小声耳语：既然你我都有幸得以虚度光阴，你就装装样子嘛，等走了再摘下来不迟。乐正龙牙勉强答应，结果是被所有人都看见他这副模样。言和讲悄悄话时挨得他很近。香香的，痒痒的。

乐正绫从这位兄长刚进屋就开始大笑，笑得像李太白的长诗，似瀑布奔流直下，源源不止，惹得徵羽摩柯对她侧目而视，嘀咕道：有什么滑稽的。他不笑，是因为他也围着这样一件花肚兜。后来乐正绫的笑意终于枯竭，转而盘问起乐正龙牙：说实在的，你有没有欺负我们家言和？乐正龙牙红着脸，头上冒出白烟，说：“没有，怎么可能。”徵羽摩柯在一旁裁着宣纸，心想：这人真好懂啊。他看不见乐正龙牙心底的景观，所以一本正经，否则他也会像乐正龙牙一样，恨不得在宣纸上画个地缝钻进去。乐正绫扶着摇椅，双腿跷上桌子，俨然一个革命老前辈，娓娓道来大迁徙所致的影响：石榴树啊，我家里原来那么多石榴树，现在搬来挪阳镇，一棵都捞不着咯，还得从头栽起。要我说枭胡真该被狼咬死，你俩倒好喔，撇下我们这帮落难亲戚，自己逍遥去了——

“什么逍遥不逍遥的，我们也很累好不好。”乐正龙牙据理力争，言和却越发羞涩，因为她理解的累是另一种意义上的。乐正一族举家从仙遥乡迁移到挪阳的同时，她和乐正龙牙徘徊于时间之外，走在玻璃制成的沙滩上。层叠的浪花中，乐正龙牙无意间窥见了胖大和尚的坐化。赖光阴活到九十二岁，口中长出新牙，被镇子里的人供若活佛。他照惯例在佛像前敬一柱香，念诵经文给新生儿们祈福，然后回到卧房，再也没有出来。人们找到他时，房中异香萦绕，桶里沐浴的水已经冷却，他身披袈衣，项佩佛珠，双手搭在膝上，垂着头不出动静，圆寂多时。县志记载当晚的情形，这一带的分野，三颗亮星与月亮呈鼎足之势，征兆三垣拱月；次日清晨，送行的众人护卫法身离开挪阳镇，五只花雀绕着东口的大桑树翻飞不止，啼声泣血，人称五凤朝阳。乐正龙牙忍了又忍，终于没把这个未来告诉言和。未来是要她自己去经历的。比起这个，她更在意的是现在——她四处寻找完美的圆，用来给木屋加上轮榖。自从遇见乐正龙牙，她也越来越喜欢这种无意义的细节了。

在红帘深帐中，乐正龙牙悬起一排铜钩。他刚刚解开言和腿上缠绕的丝带，并将其端端正正地挂在上面。除了丝带，上面还挂着她的抹胸、丝袜、手镯与玉佩，都是作为乐正龙牙眼中的战利品陈列的。他故意让言和看见这些，他仅对她一人见效的恋物癖，让言和羞耻得无以复加，浑身像烈日下的沙漠一样滚烫，如果不是乐正龙牙压在她身上，她一定会认真哭一场。随着乐正龙牙渐入佳境的抚摸、温舐，她觉得自己慢慢发胀，灵魂要鼓出来似的，在空气中乱抓一气，最后只揪住了床单。山坳里风来惶惶，仅有三个时辰的夜晚，小木屋在风里岌岌可危，却始终没有倒下。唯有用这种肤浅的方式，才能让言和知道，乐正龙牙很爱很爱她。言和则说，你不这样我也知道的……因为我已经习惯了你嘴硬的感情闷葫芦形象了，但既然你这样做了，就让我亲亲你吧。

亲吻的时候，言和的唇覆盖在他的刺青上，为绮丽的烙印落款。那是鲜艳的、细瘦而铿锵的描摹，像是用线缝制的。他详细介绍每一处的由来，哪里是家徽，哪里是受勋，哪里是和逆鳞君分别的留念。言和一时兴起，道：你也给我刺一道吧。乐正龙牙断然拒绝她：你们人类流行身体发肤受之父母，何况如果回去，悯雁君看见你身上多了个这个，非得提刀剐了我……从长远看，他是明智的，自回归以来，言和一次也没提刺青的事，倒是从箱子里清点和尚们替她带来的衣物时，展出一件小小的百衲衣，她拿去给乐正龙牙看：这可是胖师傅挨家挨户敲来的。他拿过来闻一闻：没有什么味道。气得言和拿长命锁掷他。有时是乐正龙牙率先发难，拎出一件怪模怪样的衣物，高声叫喊：哦！言和还穿过这个！旋即被她追到房顶上，踩坏不少春天刚烧的新瓦……又因为言和轻功从童子时期就练得炉火纯青，所以他跑遍了挪阳也找不到藏身之处……


	6. 【廿伍】至【叁拾】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终。

【廿伍】  
越到年关，言和越是操劳。她叫着乐正龙牙去果园摘石榴，却瞒过乐正绫，令他大为不解。言和说：“因为阿绫不是想吃石榴了嘛，给妹妹一个惊喜是做兄长的职责吧。”乐正龙牙不以为然，因为他的妹妹就是被他兄长杀死的，该兄长还杀了他的其他兄弟，又被另一个兄长所杀……如果不是早早跑来人间，他自己也难免陷入悲痛的轮回。但是他没把这些告诉言和，因为他不想让自己的悲伤影响到她，何况他也确实挺喜欢乐正绫这个当妹妹的，他只是怕麻烦、想偷懒。唯一的一点异议，乐正龙牙说，你可是我的跟班，居然命令到我头上，成何体统？

言和想了想说：“好吧，那你来发号施令。”于是乐正龙牙整了整衣襟，说：“跟班言和，我命令你随我前去讨伐石榴园。”然后两人就一起出门摘石榴了。

人们把悯雁君接上船时，他的血还没止住。一阵慌乱之后才发现，原来那个血染的断口是袖子而不是领口，也就是说，他断的是手臂而不是脑袋。这时枭胡的追兵也赶到河边，用钢叉扒住船舷。墨清弦就坐在船尾，她拢起头发用软绳扎住，顺手抄起一把折凳，往最近的敌人脸上拍，把他噗通一声打进水里。追兵们一看，原来她不是绣花枕头，于是赶来支援，渡船在河口转好几个圈，一时难解难分。墨清弦毕竟平时养尊处优，未曾经历干戈，所以和那些身强力壮的兵卒们周旋一阵，便有些力不从心，居然有了意想不到的效果：那些当兵的看见一个貌若天仙的姑娘香汗淋漓、娇喘微微，眼睛都看直了，竟一时忘记了进攻，像定在原地一样欣赏……这时乐正绫绰起一挺竹竿，从头到尾一扫，很轻松地将这些毫无准备的追兵都捅进了水里。言和给乐正龙牙讲这些的时候，两边树上的野果子纷纷落进溪流，响声让他仿佛也能看见当时的景象。不消说也知道，腊月是不会有果实的，所以一定是乐正龙牙略施小计，又带着言和走去了时间之外。

她骑着一只雪豹，乐正龙牙骑着另一只，是山鬼借给她的。本来只需要一只就够了，但言和想到，一旦两人共乘一只，乐正龙牙一定会坐在她后面，双手探过她的两肋，去摸她的胸。如果这时候他还不忘发表一番评论，就更让人讨厌了。要知道，两人此行可不是为了约会，而是要给乐正绫摘石榴吃……何况乐正龙牙的确有这种前科。言和气鼓鼓地问：“你们龙族是不是都如此好色？”乐正龙牙教给她一个辨别方式，他说：你把手指横在男人人中的位置，等上一会儿，如果他的鼻孔中有热气呼出，就说明他好色；如果等很久也感觉不到气息，那他一定不好色。作为学费，言和抽出乌仁都希送她的蒙古弯刀，笑眯眯地用手指在刀身推移。乐正龙牙正襟危坐，一句话也不说了。

雪豹的脊背宽厚，言和可以侧着坐，也可以躺在上面，甚至可以在上面做托马斯全旋。石榴热烈又辉煌，她看了心情也不自觉变好。大抵是觉得生走路有点枯燥，她看着趴在雪豹背上、像毛毛虫一样无精打采的乐正龙牙，轻声哼唱起歌谣：

“花椒树下走小马，炊烟缭绕远人家  
不问阿弟何处去，青川遍野踩落霞  
莫问阿弟何时还，上弯儿山雨冲金沙  
皑石渡口浪呀大呀，阿姐落泪不说话……”

乐正龙牙静静听着，很久以前，他还不认识言和的时候，就这样听着庆忌唱歌，一路走上昆仑去。很多人总是在别人唱歌时听着听着，自己也唱起来，但乐正龙牙不是。言和看着他惺忪的眼睛，从雪豹身上耷下去的手中握着一颗黄石榴，思忖他究竟在人间孤独地生活了多久，藏在黑暗中揣摩人类的腔调措辞，纠正龙族诘屈聱牙的语言，才慢慢得以融入。正如她欣赏他的疯狂与荒唐一样，她想，既然他那么累了，就让他睡会觉吧。她侧身躺下，望着乐正龙牙的睡眼，继续吟唱：

“哎咯咯光 洒落在芦苇上，  
哎咯咯光 流溢在手背上……”

言和还坐过比雪豹的脊背更宽厚的地方，是乐正龙牙的肩膀。当时他身高二十米，仿佛一堵墙，言和坐在他的肩上，像一只鳄鸟。她伸伸手就能很轻松地摘下树上的果实。但这个高度对于月亮来说还是太低了，言和拽一拽他的小辫，说：“再高些，再高些。”乐正龙牙便吸一口气，长高到五十米，言和坐在他的肩上，像一片羽毛。然而月亮还是够不到，言和继续催促：“再高些，再高些。”于是乐正龙牙又吸一口气，长高到五百米，言和坐在他的肩上，像一粒沙尘……等到乐正龙牙五千米的时候，他的气管自然也如隧道一般宽广，说出的话方圆百里都能听到，幸而身处时间之外，一个人都没有。他问言和：还要高吗——却等不来回应。乐正龙牙扭头在肩膀上来回巡视，几乎把自己弄成斗鸡眼，才终于在一处不起眼的地方发现了结冰的言和。他一拍脑门：“这笨蛋跟班，净瞎折腾。”赶紧恢复本来大小，把她高高举起，带回屋去。

寒冷的物品总是脆薄而易碎，乐正龙牙不敢轻举妄动。他从朝服的袖口中翻出一尊大鼎，用竹子做水管，靠着压强差汲取湖水，将水烧至沸腾。等这一切准备就绪，他解开发带，把自己离开人间后又养好的长发投入水中，体表迅速升温，眨眼都带着热气。他拥抱言和入怀，保持一个结跏趺坐的姿势，像一件襁褓，整整抱了她两天一夜。言和呢喃了几个音节，声音微弱，他听不清，好在言和实在是太冷了，发出的声音刚一出口就冻结落在地上，乐正龙牙一边温暖她的身体，一边定睛破译她留在地上的固体声音——ㄇㄚ'ㄇㄚ，ㄇㄚ'ㄇㄚ，ㄇㄚ'ㄇㄚ。他头一次感觉到自己初来人间时学习注音没有白忙活，仓颉在上，她呼唤的是妈妈。乐正龙牙难以自抑地回忆起水牢中的母上，她当时大概也是这样拥抱自己的吧……他加深拥抱的力度，仿佛拓印，仿佛落款，他凑近言和的耳朵，轻声说：“妈妈还在呢。”他看见地上的音节慢慢融化，渗入土地，他感到泪滴打在自己的手臂上，转瞬被过高的体温蒸发。随着言和的解冻，紧随而来的便是高烧，乐正龙牙替她更换额头上冷敷的毛巾时，注意到言和皱着眉头，含糊不清地谵妄。他觉得自己再也忍不下去不亲她了，但他还是忍住了。他附耳过去，这次言和已经能正常说话，她喊的是爸爸。乐正龙牙只好蹲下来，摸着她发烫的脸颊说：“爸爸还在呢。”言和渐渐恢复平静，他也摸清了规律：噢，原来言和是这样，冷了喊妈妈，烫了喊爸爸。这种程度的安抚他还能应付得来，不过他的心里也打鼓，万一言和下次直接喊儿子了该怎么办……

“哎咯咯光依勒，  
哎咯咯光依勒……”

言和的烧是在晚上退的，她虚弱地睁开眼，看见床头的几案上还有一碗残羹，很像父亲葬礼上自己剩的那碗。她想转个身，却感觉自己正被禁锢着——乐正龙牙紧紧锁住她，同衾共枕。她有些慌乱，问：你在干嘛……乐正龙牙悠悠转醒，半睁着眼说：我在抱着你睡觉。言和恍然大悟：哦，原来是抱着我睡觉啊……想明白这点，她闭上眼睛，沉沉睡去；过了一会儿又疑惑地醒来，问：你为什么抱着我睡觉……乐正龙牙悠悠转醒，半睁着眼说：因为我应该这么做。言和恍然大悟：哦，原来是因为他应该这么做啊……想明白这点，她闭上眼睛，沉沉睡去；第三次，她猛然惊醒，内心对自己当头棒喝：他不应该这么做！乐正龙牙尚未悠悠转醒，迷朦中感觉一阵天翻地覆，咚一声被言和踹下了床，四仰八叉，艰难起身：“地震了？”

“你、你为什么……”

“什么为什么，”他很快分析好了事情的缘故，青筋爆跳：“恩将仇报！农夫与狼、东郭先生和狗、蛇咬吕洞宾……”

“变态色魔！”言和红着脸凶他，被子裹在身上好几层，让乐正龙牙都难免自我怀疑，曾经床笫之欢都是假的？他龇牙咧嘴地揉着摔疼的尾椎，凶回去：“你知不知道抱你的时候我忍得很辛苦？越来越没个跟班的样，念余来赴汤蹈火，兢兢业业，现在居然还是本大人被蹬到了地上！”

言和在他顾影自怜时已经记起了七八成旧事，刚才只是懵懂下的反射性攻击，但她既然已经把人家踢下了床，总归是很难收场，索性一往无前，捣药似的捶着被褥，口不择言：“治病就得抱着睡觉？变态色魔！变态色魔！”

她这算不算撒娇啊，乐正龙牙一时傻眼，想了想又觉得她不是会撒娇的那种人啊——何况言和一个劲地重复一个词，让他想讲理都难，明明是怕她蹬被子，所以才自觉充当人形锁。他气得怒火中烧，趁言和大病初愈气力未生，一个箭步蹿上床榻，压住她的身子：“赶紧认错，小东西，再正确认清自己的位置……”

“嘶——安分些，乐正龙牙，什么位置——”

“当然是恭恭敬敬喊我，尊敬的龙牙大人……”

“嘻嘻，尊敬的变态色魔。”

“好得很，言和，”乐正龙牙说：“好极了。”他推举言和的胳膊，用一只手握住她两只手腕，另一只手在她腋下揉捏，迫使她躲避连连地扭动。她的身上全是痊愈的气息，一部分像花生，一部分像豆腐，一部分像言和。她也不是头一天跟乐正龙牙打对手，瞄准时机屈膝照着他的肚皮一顶，被子一掀埋住自己，像一个春卷。乐正龙牙翻来覆去找不到入口，喝令：“出来！”言和躲在里面闷闷地吼：“变态变态变态变态！”

乐正龙牙化出龙尾，紧紧箍住她栖身的被子，说：我真想绞死你，你这不懂规矩的……他忽觉眼前一阵天旋地转，直挺挺倒下去，不省人事。他被滚水传导温度，持续一天多，再一折腾，身体撑不住。言和等到确认他不是佯装之后，才探出头来，觉得他还是睡着了更可爱一些。她没有力气，干脆不把他扳正，而是与他一并斜着躺在床上睡去。在两人的河谷，夜晚只有三个时辰，故而天上只有三个月亮，每一个都又细又长。它们的光透过窗户，轮流照在言和的雪白绸衣上，第二天醒来就变成了浅浅的明黄色……胖大和尚把这件衣服拿去给悯雁君看，求教：“拿胰子皂洗了三遍了，一点也不见白，咋回事呢？”悯雁君活动着只剩一边的膀子，嗓音沙哑：月亮漏光染的，胰子怎么擦得净？花了就花了，她又不缺衣服……

胖大和尚来回舒展，似乎也看见了言和的过去，说：月下才子佳人，真好。

悯雁君茶水喷了出来：“你讲话不过良心啊，佳人？言和她脸上抹把土都能劫道去了。”

胖大和尚挠了挠光头，大致想象了一下言和劫道的样子，她手持一把开山刀，穿虎皮裙子，围大红披风，踩着乐正龙牙的头，打灯笼照他，说：此树是我栽，此路是我开……他说：“土匪也不差，最起码自由。”

悯雁君说：放驴屁。

远处的乐正大宅传出乐正绫的欢呼。那一年她命中数奇，倒霉事多，因此很少能笑得那么开心。刚巧到了年底，她也相信自己即将时来运转了。

【廿陆】  
在一年的最后时刻，发生了许多意料之外又在情理之中的事：那些土家族的萨满又找来了这里，龙族的使节也终于联系上了乐正龙牙，以及除夕夜言和喝了点酒，把乐正龙牙按在床上翻来覆去地搞。腊月二十七的夜里下了一场大雪，大家说真是瑞雪兆丰年，然后纷纷拿出扫帚开始打扫。言和推开屋门时，院子里只有地砖缝还留着些许残雪，小和尚们挤在墙根，手冻得发紫，抽着鼻子，玩已经脏了的雪。言和精力充沛，可是寺里已经没有干活的余地，所以她拉着乐正龙牙跑出去，找上门帮乐正府扫雪。师兄弟们都说言和真是乐于助人，乐正龙牙真是吃里扒外。

但是乐正府里也没有积雪，常言道，小富由俭，大富由天。乐正世家也是从小富走来的，自然懂得勤俭之道。她到的时候，乐正绫双手扒着她奶奶的臂膀，翘起双腿，像挂在树枝上的蜘蛛猴一样嬉闹。即使如此，老太君依然把竹篾扫帚舞得猎猎生风。不禁让乐正龙牙想，如果她和胡日查掰腕子，谁会体力不支先倒下。言和又扑了个空，她立刻打起洛天依家的主意，如果洛天依家里也没雪，她就再去墨清弦家、去镇子口的曹瞎子家、跑去琉球的老朋友心华家（尽管琉球没雪），或者坐船去北海道，找荒歧川行要雪扫（不过北海道的人更喜欢滑雪），总之，雪一定得扫到。她总是这个样，想起一出是一出，而且要做则做，谁劝也不好使。幸好乐正大娘也活了那么多年，懂得怎么对付后生。她放下扫帚，说：雪没有了，不过后院里落了很久的枯叶子没人扫，家里还有地瓜吃不了。这样，言和就心满意足地走去后院扫叶子了。

后院的叶子真是多。大约入秋后就没人上心管过，挪阳镇相较仙遥乡更为靠南，树叶飘零也晚，言和用簸箕垒起来时，竟像个小茔丘。麻雀在瓦檐上碎嘴地叫唤，乐正绫拎着几张晒烫的板凳，坐上去很舒服。少年们点燃落叶，埋进去大大小小的葛薯，等着它们被烤熟。风又冷又硬，闻起来很舒服。乐正绫勾一勾手指，叫乐正龙牙过去耳语几句，令后者面露难色：“不好吧，万一被人看见了怎么办？”乐正绫一个劲地怂恿：没事嘛，这一块我懂，早就巡视过啦——于是乐正龙牙变出龙尾，圈起一口巨大的箩筐，从米仓里溜出来。等到乐正绫一捧一捧地偷够了里面的红枣，再给人家送回去。说实在的，乐正府家大业大，那么一点红枣实数九牛一毛，可就像书籍必须是借的才好看一样，红枣一定要偷才能吃得更甜。洛天依和墨清弦因为没有经历过偷枣的过程，虽然言和回去的时候捎给了她们很多，但吃起来当然就没有他们三个香……

言和跑出去的时候，土家族的萨满们不期而至。他们就是回来看看言和的，这个孩子当年给他们留下了深刻印象……悯雁君说，这孩子还是闲不住，真替她将来的丈夫发愁，各位远来的客，巧了就快过年，谁走就是不给我花寻阳面子，都留在寺里过完年再走，多几双筷子的事。萨满首领将马在木橥上草草一拴，抬手抓住他的空袖管，悲愤地问：“夫子！这是怎么回事？”悯雁君瞥了一眼，说：没事，人嘛，老了是这样，总要丢些零件……跟在首领旁边的是个偏光眼的书吏，听了悯雁君的话，他悄悄在书简上记录：汉人老去之后，身体就如同旧的傩像一样，自行拆卸凋落了……

言和不停回头地走进院门，隔着老远便惊喜地叫出声：哎，是土家族的大叔，好久不见啦——一阵风似的蹬上长阶。乐正龙牙跟在后面，颤巍巍地跨进来，身上背着两袋子小麦面、一包红枣，三捆玉米棒，脖子上还挂着两辫子辣椒与大蒜，气喘吁吁地想：我可算明白她为什么非得叫上我了……言和初来仙遥乡时，乐正绫也很年幼。乐正员外看她头发理得短短的，说话声音也硬，以为是个男孩，居然想跟言和的父亲商量，要给乐正绫订娃娃亲。后来乐正大娘到了跟前一看，笑话自己儿子：“瞧你还弄什么聘书伍的，这是个姑娘家！”令在场所有家仆也瞠目结舌：家主还能犯这荒唐事？老太君有些得意洋洋：是男是女我怎会看错？

即使是现在，还是会有很多和尚把言和当男的。让和尚们意识到身边有个女性是很困难的，就像让海豚意识到身边有只刺猬一样困难。但毕竟大张旗鼓筹措了那么久，乐正家主倒也大度，虽然亲是定不成了，但聘礼，按照规矩是给到男子弱冠成年，依旧照给不误，就是言和刚才带来的那些。萨满们看见言和也很高兴，用手掌平着比量她的身高：好家伙，当年才刚够胖大和尚的腰高，现在已经快撵上悯雁君啦！又打量着乐正龙牙，问：这个小伙子是谁，以前没见过他。

言和不放过任何报复的机会，抢先一步说：是我的跟班。萨满们点点头，偏光眼史官又悄悄地记录：在汉人方言中，跟班是夫君的意思……胖大和尚从屋里钻出来，拿着言和被染花的衣服，说：各位巫觋，你们兴许有办法。言和看见她的衣服，觉得不好意思，抽个空溜了。乐正龙牙好不容易走到跟前，又得继续跟上去，气得他也颇有微词。萨满首领接过来，问：“这是什么染的？”

“月亮。”悯雁君说。

“啊，月亮就好办了，我就怕是酱油。你们汉族的酱油真是难酿。”

他从马鞍套中取出一瓶淡色的液体，拔开木塞倒在黄色的衣料上，立刻有金色的水滴凝聚、从纤维的交接挣脱，倒流回天空的一轮明月，天上也开始下雪，越下越大。地上的人看不见，飞行于天际的龙倒是很清楚。他们就是凭借这个现象找到的乐正龙牙。在此之前，曾经与他有一面之缘的旅者也造访于斯，她和从前一样，虹膜金黄，梳着四马尾的发辫。她告诉他，会有故人参谒，故而乐正龙牙早早就开始等待。大雪封门，僧人们挤在后厨，不停地往坏掉的橐龠里塞木柴，将灶膛烘得火亮。大家都喜欢吃，后厨造得很大，最后一个人走进来以后空间刚刚好。小和尚们搬凳子坐一块，手掌涂得花花绿绿，有人剪窗花，有人调纸浆，有人偷年糕，有人兑朱砂，有人写春联，有人抄童谣，有人包红包。言和数遍了人头，找不着乐正龙牙，毕竟年轻一辈里就他有头发，一旦失踪是很容易被发现的……

乐正龙牙当然没料到言和的机警。他以为到了夤夜（实际远远未到），又瞄着言和昏昏欲睡的样子，跟恒安打个招呼，就扶梯子上了房顶。大雪积了满满一层，踩上去喀吱作响，他不禁多踩了几步。龙族的使节从黑暗中现身，略微行礼，等乐正龙牙也回礼之后，便开始了短暂的会谈。

“哦，是筛云公子。”乐正龙牙松一口气，老熟人当然比陌生使节容易相处。

“如果，令尊想请公子龙牙回去即位，公子答应么。”

“当然不答应，”乐正龙牙道，“他自己造的孽自己受。”

“这是在吾等料中的回答，所以今来是为了告知……令尊已然与世长辞。”筛云公子叹口气，当年乐正龙牙离开龙族，闹得沸沸扬扬，他也有所耳闻。

“非要这时节来找我通知吗，现在正是过年，不吉利。”

“……公子龙牙，龙族是不过年的，这是人类的节日。”

“对，”乐正龙牙拍一拍额头，“来人间太久了，都快把这事忘了。”

“虽然难以启齿，但是公子的兄弟姐妹都已同室操戈，赶尽杀绝，公子是唯一血脉。”

“在人间的唯一血脉，多可悲，”乐正龙牙轻笑道，“别以为我消息闭塞，在旱魃行经的荒地，仍有血脉留存。”

“然而旱魃的成长周期太过漫长，公子的弟弟——如果愿意认他的话——还不够立储的年纪，”筛云公子走近一步，“宗门断绝，令堂怕是也不想看到。”

乐正龙牙怒目圆睁，眼中的火却又俶尔熄灭。他说：是啊，就算是为了母上……

龙族使节又走近一步，忽然乐正龙牙身后传来一声叫喊：当心！

他回头，言和手执蒙古弯刀大步走来，冰凉的手牵住他的手腕，使劲往身后一扯：“躲到我后面去。”

他顿时心中明了，之前被龙族刺客偷袭的阴影仍在言和心头挥之不去，但他没想到她会找上来。不知是因为天气严寒还是害怕，她虽然微微打颤，却一步也不后退，挡在乐正龙牙身前。龙族使节慢慢后退，笑得很欣慰：“这一世的运气不错啊，公子龙牙。”

“啊，嗯……余这个跟班呢，护主子，”乐正龙牙从身后拥住言和，却被她踩了一脚，硬是忍着疼说话：“筛云公子无事请回吧。”

使节腾空而起的同一瞬间，言和转身扯住乐正龙牙的前襟，凉风都灌进去，激得他猛一哆嗦。她质问：“他是谁？”

乐正龙牙转一转眼珠，故意惹她：“我的龙阳之交。”

言和拿刀夹住他的脖子：“再说一遍。”

“唉唉，阿和你别这样，你跟乐正绫都差点磨镜，我还不能有个……”

他停止插科打诨，舌头像冻结了一样，微张着嘴说不出话。言和眼前泛起水雾，骂他：你这……知不知道我担心死了……你再被穿胸一次怎么办？

“……我错了……”他稍一欠身，挡住侧面吹来的风，让言和将脸埋进他的胸口，说：“大过年的，就别哭了吧……”

“谁哭了，”她赌气地掐他的胳膊，乐正龙牙穿得还是单薄，他有无形的鳞片，“能像你这样一直保持讨厌的人也是很少见了。”

“我赔礼道歉，亲你一口，好不好？”

“你当然可以，但你别以为凭这个就能搪塞过去了。”言和渐渐平复了语气，她说：你想让我当跟班，却又不愿立盟约。

“立什么盟约，我都依得。”

“不准孤身犯险。”她说。

“不孤身犯险。”

“不许刻意隐瞒。”

“不刻意隐瞒。”

“皇天后土。”

“皇天后土……”

“实所共鉴。”

“实所共鉴。”

积雪已经快要没过鞋帮，乐正龙牙伸出双手，笼住言和冻红的双耳，说：谢谢你在外人面前给我长脸啦。瓦片下面传来僧人们的吆喝：“找着了吗，阿和，要不要哥几个陪你一块找？”

乐正龙牙赶忙回答：“在呢，在呢，就下去了！”他连哄带求地把气还没消的言和请回了屋里。土家族的首领正在给和尚们讲故事，他的马在北风中嘶叫。言和挑了个离乐正龙牙很远的位置坐，她还在生闷气，不过也好，那里靠着火炉近，暖和，悯雁君都热得脱了毡帽。乐正龙牙识趣地没再惹她，趁人多嘴杂的时机，偷偷揭开酒坛子的封口，尝了一瓢，先前的忧郁一扫而空。他打着主意，得想个法子偷点酒回去……然后人们纷纷站起来，乐正龙牙还以为自己的思想出了声，让大伙听见了要揍他，但实际上是该祈愿了。胖大和尚念叨着：无量佛，无量佛，祝不尽的阿弥陀。大家纷纷阖眼，许下未来的祝愿。乐正龙牙对这个人世没什么渴求的，随便替言和祈了个福就睁开眼，发现悯雁君也在看他。这个人许愿也挺快的。他绕过去问：花爷，许了什么愿？

悯雁君伸出仅有的一只手，扑了扑龙牙背上的雪霰，呼一口气，说：没什么愿，倒是。我希望啊，明年的这个时候，我已经回到兰陵了。”

“雁子叔，别说出来啊，说出来就不灵了。”言和拽住悯雁君的手臂，拉着他离开乐正龙牙，要让后者知道自己这关没那么好过。悯雁君苦笑着对乐正龙牙使个眼色，大概是说，再多哄哄。乐正龙牙心知肚明地挑眉，意思是自己知道。他终于难得地跟悯雁君有了一次默契。

【廿柒】

这次又是四川厨子最早醒来，每年的大年初一都是他最早醒。他穿好大红的新衣裳，围好围脖迈出门槛，踏步走进院子中央，吸一口冷冽的新鲜空气，抄着手环视一圈禁闭的屋门，不太满意于大伙睡懒觉的状态。用死去的老彪的嘴边话来说：大年初一得支棱起来啊！他扯着嗓子喊一声：“啰喂——”然而没有人应答，人人都睡得很香。他对此也早有准备，于是开腔，嘹亮地唱起从小就在蜀道纵横的沟壑间唱熟的歌谣：

“太阳出来啰哎——喜洋洋啰郎啰——挑起扁担郎郎扯——咣扯上山岗啰啰啰——”

多年前的大年初一，他也是这样干的。唱到这里，悯雁君的屋里便传来一声闷响，那是悯雁君磕到了脑袋。他年三十晚上喝了太多酒，头昏脑胀，大清早又听见山歌从外面扎进屋里，天灵盖都要裂开，下床时头重脚轻，一下子栽在了地上。终于他龇牙咧嘴地从木箱里翻索出他的土琵琶，青黑着眼窝骂道：“都别活了。”然后披头散发地抓弄丝弦，弹了一首嘈杂的包楞调。包楞调很难弹，他也确实弹得不高明，不过这样一来，把乌仁都希也弄醒了。他眯着眼听了一阵，明白过来：噢，原来汉人要在年初一的早上奏乐庆祝。他推醒鼾声如雷的胡日查，道：忽，入乡随俗，把我马头琴取来——胡日查心智未熟，喜欢逮蚂蚱胜过拉马头琴，所以他陪着乌仁都希喊了一会儿长调，就躺回床上睡回笼觉了。等到言和起床时，外边已经沸反盈天，快把她屋子的瓦震碎了。她戴好耳罩走出去，看见几个和尚排成一溜站在墙根敲锣，延心坐在高脚凳上吹唢呐，延久没有乐器，只好拉大锯。悯雁君和乌仁都希对着撩弦，摇滚似的，乱吵得人眼晕。只有一个人还算柔和，就是恒安。他歪着脖子，夹住简娘子送他的一把被改建风车的清教徒称作梵阿玲的乐器，一左一右地拉弓。胖大和尚踩着芭蕾舞步走进来，用浑厚的美声唱道：“钉掌铺老蔡头要寺里的芫荽——拿他的茭白换——还有罟老板——送咱们竹荪——”倘若有外国人走过，一定会大加赞赏：文明古国就是文明古国，就连快闪文化都是从这里起源的……

言和拽一拽恒畅的衣角（他正在有气无力地敲小钹），问：“这是在做什么？今天也不是佛爷爷生日啊。”

恒畅说：“我一来就是这样了，管他的呢，我屋里还有根笛子，你吹不吹？”

如果是现在的言和，她一定毫不犹豫地接过来就吹了。但是当时她还小，不懂珍惜，她以为这种盛况是每年都可以发生的。但是一切已经变迁，乌仁都希再也不能拉着马头琴和悯雁君呼应了。而悯雁君，他虽然还活着，但少了一只胳膊，别说弹琵琶，就连起床都是费劲的事。厨子兀自唱了一阵，渐渐有气无力，终于意识到：啊，原来当初胡闹的那帮人都已经不在了，龙门阵也是年少的事——想到这里，他就不再歌唱，而是趿着棉鞋去后厨，给自己草草做了一碗暖身辣汤喝。总被吵醒的言和也难得在大年初一睡了个安稳觉。灶膛旁的橐龠被悯雁君弄坏了，延久跟乐正龙牙都不来修，生起火来很费事……

言和是睡安稳了，乐正龙牙可一点都不能消停。用他的话说，昨天晚上他受到了非人的折磨，这种刑罚令他上瘾，故而是最恶毒的刑罚，但其中很大一部分源自他的咎由自取，他不贪那几口酒就好了。除夕的中午，太阳还烧着的时候，土家人已经燎起了篝火，焰苗腾得很高很高。乐正龙牙瞅准时机，溜进后厨，舀了好几瓢浑酒，盛进茶壶。坛底泡的蝎子标本被他捞上来，好一阵恶心，颇有杯弓蛇影之感，喝酒的欲望也消退了大半，回到屋里把茶壶摆在床头柜子上一走了之。外面言和拿一只铜盆，找小和尚们挨个挨个地收取去年发的铜板。药师寺没有铸币权，所有的吉祥钱都是年复一年内部流通的。少不了有个粗心马虎，把珍藏的赝品弄丢，言和只好去找乐正龙牙讨要，或者说明抢。在乐正龙牙一声声“野蛮人”的呼叫中，言和从上次掏出刀币的口袋里掏出了旧式样的铜钱，有的镌刻着“去病消灾”，有的是“太平无忧”，有的是“别再摸了”、“真没钱了”。她将这些钱币用红绳串起来，欢呼着跑掉了，留下乐正龙牙一个人独立寒风中，狼狈地整理衣襟……

傍晚，洛天依提着一水兜金鱼过来找言和，应该是花灯巡游的时间。言和从时间之外归来头一次过年，想跟老师傅们多待一会，但是胖大和尚说：还是跟你的小伙伴们玩吧，哪能压抑天性呢？言和虽然答应了他，却让洛天依先走，自己仍躲在房里长时间没有动静。胖大和尚要过去劝，悯雁君从廊前走来叫住他：别去，她在等谁为她上红妆，你心里没数吗？

言和刚学着画眼影那会儿，自以为技术已臻化境，大胆地在自己的脸上创新，描眉毛，涂口脂。她不知道该口脂被乐正龙牙偷拿去画画之后，染了一些白色，涂在唇上像患了重病。乐正龙牙推门进来，看见她的脸，问：你在模仿河马么？随后被她追得狂奔七百米，生生在墙上撞出一个人形洞。言和捡起石头砸他：出来！你多大了，跟女孩打架还往男厕所跑！——那其实不是男厕所，就是一道影壁，乐正龙牙早有准备地在上面挂了个牌子，为的就是有朝一日被言和追到走投无路时有地方躲。他扶着胸口倒气，说：“你不会化妆就不要化好不好，太恐怖了。”

“你一点审美都没有，这可是比着荒歧川行大叔给的浮世绘化的！”

“荒歧川行，那个东瀛人？”乐正龙牙稍稍探头，道：“你不能找个好的榜样？就算是东瀛女人，也不会天天化这种妆，逢年过节画画就罢了，你以为她们不知道这妆多难看？”为了论证他的观点，他动用各种比喻：眉毛粗得跟蝉趴在眼上似的，脸红得像猴腚，嘴唇上那点口红尖，换个颜色就是苍蝇翅膀。他说着说着，天空飞来一挂引线燃烧的鞭炮，稳稳落进庇护所，旋即连环爆炸，硝烟弥漫，逼得他蹿出影壁，开始新一轮的逃亡……事后言和说，你这样口无遮拦，就不怕我不要你了？乐正龙牙像上次醉酒时一样，保持一个仿土下座的姿势（他的跪法越来越正确了），说：我只是看不惯你化完妆的脸，又不是讨厌你这个人……何况我初来人间时就是孑然一身，和所有亲故都断了联系，最差也不可能比那时候还差了……世界上有的女人不化妆比化了妆好看，言和属于其中之一，但是她不在乎，因为这种事本来就是开心最重要。

乐正龙牙嘴上功夫了得，实战起来比言和还生疏，至少那一年除夕的傍晚是这样的。他拾起一根发簪，问：这是匕首吗？言和说：是发簪。

他又拿起一片问：这是纸钱？言和说：是花黄。

第三次，他举着项圈反复地看，问：这是狗套子吗？言和说：我跟你拼命。

最后她还是面部清爽地打着花灯出去了，她的朋友们也都没化妆，令她舒一口气，庆幸自己的抉择。如果只有她化妆，那就是显摆了，她可不能接受一个这样的自己。那段时间，乐正龙牙好像天天都在惹她，言和很需要一个宣泄的口子。夜深，她返回大殿，看见大家手拉手围着佛像跳舞。佛像不敢动弹，只能默默俯视。一切都是酒精作怪。胡日查在床下翻出一瓶番邦酒，是比蒙古还要靠北的夷人送的，管它叫“伏特加”。悯雁君尝了一口，觉得不好，刀嗓子，掺了水分给大家喝，顺便祭一祭乌仁都希和老彪。言和趁乱尝了一口，头晕乎乎的，说你们玩得尽兴，我就不陪了。扶额撑着走回自己房里，觉得喉咙被剖开，渴得很。不知道谁把她的茶壶放到床头柜上了，她夺过来倒了一碗，喝完才意识到，事情似乎会变得更严重。

乐正龙牙蹑手蹑脚地推开门，端着一碗蜂蜜水。他刚才注意到言和颠颠倒倒的步伐，四处找能醒酒的东西，最后跑去树林，用鳞片和蜂群交换了花蜜。除此之外，他为了让言和早点好转，还加了他从榕树洞里带出来的酶、电解质，如果言和问起来，他就说是神水好了……可惜他还没点亮烛灯，言和率先偷袭，把他撞向了床上。他闻见一股强烈的酒味，混合着言和的气息，变成醇香。她扑倒在他身上，嘿嘿地傻笑，像水银一样止不住往地上滑溜，伸出一只手乱抓乐正龙牙的脸。

“哦——晚上好，嗯，让我看看这是谁，哎，这不是找事精乐正龙牙吗？”

“你疯——咳啊，你喝了多少酒！”乐正龙牙有一瞬间的失神，他觉得她现在真漂亮。

“就一口，”言和伸出三根手指，在他眼前晃悠，“水一样。”

“就算是纯度二百的酒，一口也不至于这样，那是什么，你、你把茶壶里的玩意干了？”他瞟一眼床头打翻的茶壶，有点欲哭无泪。言和支颐在他身上，颇为玩味地绕弄他的头发：“原来是你干的好事……你害得我……我们新仇旧帐一块算了吧，别拖到明年开春……”

“别耍酒疯。”他一鼓作气，抱起面团一样，抱起她放在床上，转身要去拿醒酒汤，被言和揪住裤腰带拉回床上：

“今天你当我的被子吧。”

“言和，言和，你清醒点……我……”

言和吻住他的时候，乐正龙牙就像坠入琥珀的昆虫，一动不动，只有眼睛越睁越大。他平时哪受过这待遇，撑住床板的手臂都发软。后来不知怎么就被言和压到身下了，她骑在他身上，像猫一样伸懒腰，蹭他的脸：“公子龙牙的脸像女孩子一样滑腻呢。”

“求求你了，阿和，正常点，你这样我害怕……”

乐正龙牙衣衫不整，发型凌乱，以一种泫然欲泣的姿态躲避言和迷离的眼神。她俯下身，轻轻舔他的锁骨，让他不由自主地变硬：“你不是耿耿于怀么，今天给你个机会，下次不许了。”

“不可能，”他猛掐大腿，让自己避免犯错，“这种情况下我决不会欺负你……”

“欺负我？”言和忽然坐起来，反问：“谁欺负谁？”

“啊啊啊——”

躲在门外偷听的小和尚们听见乐正龙牙传出的哀嚎，捂着嘴偷笑。蹲在下面的问弓身站在上面的：“出什么事了？”——自从上次偷看恒安的事暴露以后，他们吸取教训，每次都只戳一个窗纸洞，派一个人偷看，然后口头转播。这一次轮到偷窥权的师兄双手扒住窗框，臀部紧张得一秒钟能做五次提肛，眼珠像挤牙膏一样，从眼眶里凸出来半尺，伸进屋里，就差戳到乐正龙牙脸上了……他小声说：“妈妈的，什么也没发生。”闻言小和尚们大怒，纷纷跃起，在空地上打猴拳：“这个乐正龙牙！狗屁！怂包！”偷看的师兄都要急死了，嘬着牙说：他是不是不举？

“什么是不举？”叫恒颐的师弟问他。

“就是你解小手的那玩意是软的。”

恒颐试了试，开心地说：我不举哎！师兄，你举不？

“我当然举了！”

“那阿和姐姐举不举？”

“只有男人才论举不举！”师兄觉得自己头都大了。这时乐正龙牙在言和的纠缠中抡起枕头砸向窗台：“尔母婢也！偷看就偷看，嚎那么大声，我不要面子的？”把他们轰跑了。他的扣子已经被言和解到最后一颗，她真是灵活，传统武术讲究七分在手，三分在腿，乐正龙牙怎样抵抗，都挡不住她的进攻……除夕夜是最难入眠的，很多人选择通宵，到了后半夜，讲故事的大人们都去睡觉了，醒着的小和尚按捺不住，鼓着胆子又结伴去言和屋外偷看。这一次屋内像水底一样安静，言和盖一层被子，伏在乐正龙牙赤裸的胸膛上睡熟了。他的模样则有些惨不忍睹，一只手耷在床外，指尖触地，但比恒安那次好很多。因为心脏被她压着，那晚做了不少恶梦。小和尚们议论纷纷：你说他最后勇敢了吗？我说没有，你说呢？

“他没有。”

一句悄悄的话，却把孩子们都炸了起来。悯雁君从屋脊上跳下，压抑着咳嗽几声：“我在外面一直听着，没想到，他平时看起来也就那样，关键时刻挺有分寸。”

“雁子爷也好这口？”

“放屁，我不得给未来女婿把把关？真当我是老流氓？”

“爷你别急，胖爷说你最不能急……”

“扯淡都别扯淡，回去，睡觉去，”悯雁君拂了拂袖袍说，“明天一早那蜀关厨子又得狼嚎，想睡都难，唉，这都是啥日子……都是胡日查的酒闹的，以后得禁酒。”

他咂咂嘴，重复一遍：“得禁酒。”

胡日查死在五年后的三十八岁，正是年富力强的时候。他在野外走路时肚子饿，拔了些野生毒蘑菇吃了。午睡时，他从美梦里看见了接引的冥神，于是听话，毫无痛苦地跟着走了，当时五彩斑斓的鸟群正飞落在他的身上。

【廿捌】  
悯雁君曾多次扪心自问，如果换作自己，面对像言和这样可爱的女孩子主动投怀送抱时能不能忍住。那晚言和的言行实属反常，跟狐狸精上身了一样。他甚至专门在墙上画了道鬼画符——他年轻时乡里有人叫黄皮子精食了魂，就是用这道符治好的。果然立竿见影，符画上去以后，屋内果真安静许多，悯雁君对此很满意，而乐正龙牙一点都不满意，因为这说明言和已经开始上手了。她用拇指和中指轻捻他的乳尖，让他觉得头都要炸了。她玩了一会儿，不满地撅起嘴，说：“有什么好的，你们男人怎么会喜欢这里？”乐正龙牙赶忙告饶：对不起，因为我们都没出息，姑奶奶，您快点把汤喝了吧——言和突然低头在他的胸膛咬了一口，留下浅浅的牙印，乐正龙牙像沸开的蒸汽锅一样大叫一声，拳头攥紧了又松开，他惊慌地说：为什么我手使不上劲？

言和嘿嘿一笑，露出洁白的贝齿，没心没肺似的，说：因为我给你点穴了嘛。

“盘古在上啊，你不能学点好，轻功不学学点穴了——”

言和看着自己在他心口留下的记号，觉得它形状设计得很巧妙，仿佛彩虹一样的弧形，如果只有一个，可真是太亏待世界了。于是她在另一边也咬了一口。这时如果将乐正龙牙沿脊柱轴线对折，会发现两道牙印是重合的，证明了言和高超的数学分析能力。倘使她在常羊山一带被人提起，刑天大神一定会慕名而来，请她在自己用来充当眼睛的双乳上也咬两口，帮自己纹纹眉……不过那时候她不一定像现在这样醉醺醺，发挥也就未必像现在一样完美。言和不满意乐正龙牙这副失魂落魄的模样，说：“打起精神来！”学隼鹰一样张开双臂，以双峰贯耳的力度，重重拍在他的两颊。乐正龙牙本来已经沉沦得迷迷糊糊，被这两巴掌强行拉回现实世界。悯雁君躲在外面跺脚取暖，听见屋里传出一声清脆的耳光，不禁笑逐颜开：“哈哈，是了，好孩，对付流氓就得扇他！”他探头凑到小和尚们捅破的窗纸洞上偷窥，恰好看见乐正龙牙暴起推开言和，他暗叫：不好，这小坏孩要动真格。但出乎意料的，乐正龙牙非但没有反压言和，反而手忙脚乱往床下爬，像溺水的麻雀扑翅。言和跟他相处那么久，这种情况早就想过啦，回身勒住他的脖子，很轻松就将他扳回来了……然后她骑在乐正龙牙背上，手掀过去拍他的屁股，高喊：“驾——驾——”还嫌弃地说：“乐正龙牙，你怎么还不如雪豹懂事？”悯雁君老花眼，具体细节看不清，但听见两声“驾”，有点不好意思地摸着鼻子，说：这姑娘，有那么点强势的意思……乐正龙牙像只乌龟一样，被翻到正面就是任她鱼肉的份，翻到背面呢，又要被打屁股，实在是两难的抉择。

前前后后不知闹了多久，言和总算将过溢的精力挥霍完了，头脑也清醒了些。她问：我这在哪？乐正龙牙好歹听见了一句人话，颇有苦尽甘来的悲愤感。他说：“听话，把醒酒汤喝了。”言和半睡不醒的，说：“好……”撑在他身体上爬过去，勾过来那盏茶壶。乐正龙牙眼疾手快，劈手夺过：不是这个！你不想让我活了！

“啊，我是不是做得有点过分了。”言和像猫一样蜷起手，眯着眼轻轻敲一敲脑袋，希望可以矫正混乱的思绪。乐正龙牙终于有了申诉的机会，一边去找自己的扣子，一边数落她：当然过分了，不是一般的过分，自己多少酒量弄不清楚，喝醉了照着本大人作威作福，真是人心不古，天底下竟有这样荒唐的跟班哟……言和说：“对不起，我该更过分一点。”然后扎个猛子，对准他的肩膀就咬。乐正龙牙急中生智，巧妙地通过偏头错开位置，让她一头栽到枕头上，而后紧紧抱住她，让她无法发动二次袭击，只能对着空气龇牙咧嘴——他耳边传来切切的牙齿敲击声，频率极快，真是好牙口，他想，如果不是来啃自己的就更好了，那么桀骜不驯，药师寺是怎么容下她的唉——药师寺的人也没什么善茬，打自己进屋开始，外面来偷看的人就没断过。

一轮见招拆招的攻防过后，言和也累了，神智更加清明，至少她知道是喝醉了。然后，她借着几分酒意，问乐正龙牙：“你真的喜欢我吗？”

“咱们慢慢再说这事……”

“我要现在就听到答案，”她说，“你能逃到哪去？”

没办法，作为回答，乐正龙牙告诉她：在一开始，我并没有像现在这样喜欢你……因为感情其实是一种会喘气的、有四肢百籁、诸孔诸窍的活物，我需要给它时间让它慢慢长大。我见过许多作者，他们和我一样，是在创作途中慢慢喜欢上自己笔下的人物的。风起于青蘋之末，我一开始对你只是普通的喜欢，不比喜欢一块石头更深。但是越到后来，我开始陷进去，一部分一部分地扩张，你坏的地方（比如乱打人，但他没敢明说）也被喜欢进去了，就连听到你的名字，我的身体都会有反应；我想到你，就有微笑的理由，你能明白我的感情吗，言和？

他低头一看，言和枕在他的臂弯，呼吸均匀，已经睡熟了。乐正龙牙勃然大怒，像丢了钱的人抖钱袋一样来回摇晃她：白痴，快给我醒醒！早不睡晚不睡，本大人好不容易编那么大串煽情的话，你全给漏过去了！目无尊长！非人哉！

“有多喜欢我？”言和动作软绵绵的，闭着眼问。乐正龙牙一愣，觉得这个问题好像在哪听过，却又想不起究竟是哪，他说：“喜欢得四海的珍珠都泡成软的。”

“从小到大对我这样的人不多，”言和还是没有睁眼的意思，梦呓般低语，“你会笑我吗。”

收到她的肯定，乐正龙牙心里一甜，仿佛先前的蜂蜜没加进水里，而是被自己私吞了一样，他揪着被子，给她盖上，安慰似的回应：“如果我也能有人牵挂就好啦……”

他对言和说：“阿和，知道吗，虽然我是龙族公子，但是我一直在心里把你放在更高贵的位置上呢。”

言和往被窝里缩了缩身子。

“因为你被很多人爱着。不是他们爱你，而是你被他们爱着。能分清这个区别吗？像我，一直以来都没有人爱我，所以在这一点上讲，我是配不上你的。”

“有多喜欢我？”她觉得胳膊还是太硌人，隐隐有翻身的动作。乐正龙牙审时度势地一揽，帮助她得以匍匐在自己的胸前：

“喜欢得大地上所有孤单都能成双成对。”

她呼出的气息热热的，吹在皮肤上，仿佛沿山岭爬升的暖锋。她的话语几乎不成句子：“下次我喝醉了再撒野，你也可以一道嘛。”

“但凡换个地方，我就搬过酒坛子奉陪了。这里是药师寺，不能给那群和尚添乱。”乐正龙牙注意到她的肩头还露在外面，用手臂为她盖住。外面传来一丝窃窃的踮脚声，小沙弥们不会屏息术，说的话都被他灵敏的听觉捕捉：你说他勇敢了吗？

勇敢你个猪大肠啊勇敢，你们怎么不去找尼姑勇敢勇敢。乐正龙牙在黑暗中对着窗户做口型。言和对此一概不知，仍在怀里问他：“有多……喜欢我……”

他低下头，确信自己没有看见她的嘴唇翕动，于是明白，原来疑问来自她的梦境。他谛听得太认真，以至于听见了她做的梦。窗纸上投射的影子由大变小，悯雁君把孩子们撵走了，他长舒一口气，今晚的闹剧总算是得以全身而退地收场。他亲了亲言和的头发，悄然而认真地告诉她：“喜欢啊，是不需要喻体的。”

开春后万物欣欣向荣，一切都在变好。延心法师的关节风湿，在刚过去的那个厚实的冬天，他打坐都不得安宁，无论闷几大口陈醋，膝盖依然刺挠得他发疯。春风一吹，他就舒活了。小沙弥们也是，有的变高了，有的变壮了，有的变好看了，有的爱上了别人。只有悯雁君，他的体型日渐孱弱，起床时间越来越晚，自从断了手臂，他多年来每况愈下，生活又不节制，喝酒挑食，病灶埋得很深，彻夜咳嗽，自己搬进一间屋，免得打扰别人，所以大家都没有发现他病情的恶化，只有乐正龙牙例外。寺里的一切都逃不过他的眼睛，但他没放在心上，他以为人生于世，总不免要咳嗽几声的。他只是一天天的，像尾巴一样跟着言和不放，有空就问：“我的肉咬起来什么感觉？我头发好玩吗？枕着我的胸睡觉，睡得香不香？”每次不把言和问得满面羞红，再捂着脸低头跑掉是不会罢休的。他振振有词：谁让当时在树洞里她那么要挟我的，大鹏鸟都踩到头顶上了，她还一个劲地问我手心是什么味道。男子汉大丈夫，说报仇就一定得报了。

纸包不住火，第二个察觉到异样的人是胖大和尚。他托人从老家捎来黑芝麻丸，九蒸九晒，古法研制，监督悯雁君每天吃一颗，依然不见好转。悯雁君拖着黑眼圈，说：罢了，生死由命的，你叫恒清、恒节，几个认路的，去上清宫找我师兄借七星灯来，我心里好有个数。还有，这事你得瞒着言和，给我保密喽，听见没有？

恒清恒节两兄弟动身的当天，悯雁君直到日上三竿才睡醒。他告诉胖大和尚，自己梦见乌仁都希了。赖光阴叫他别瞎说，这种话不是随随便便就能说出来的——上一个说这种话的人是言和的父亲，那一次他梦见了言和的母亲。与悯雁君一样，他躺在床榻上，眼睛直勾勾盯着天花板，说青苔的走势像极了风车。悯雁君与胖大和尚领着言和去野祠堂里拜了拜神仙，回来时沾了一身的水，赶紧托山下的尼姑带她去洗热水澡，花寻阳也叫上恒安去搓背，他精光着上身回来以后，言和的父亲便坐起身子，开始了托孤。

“老言，话别说太早，阿和才九岁，还什么事都不懂呢。”延久握着言和父亲的手，宽慰他。但他只释怀地笑了笑，说：“是啊，太早了，我还没能尽到一个父亲的责任。”

“但是，唯有一样，”他补充一句，“我夫人的爱，我教给了她。”  
他说：“你们看她的笑，多么像她母亲。”

“我们都没见过妹妹，”悯雁君说，“但看见言和，我就知道她也是个前世积德的人。”

“以后的事，就劳烦了，我还得再睡一会……去见我夫人。等我分不清梦和真实了，就是时候到了吧。”

他躺回去，眼眶很热，却无法流出眼泪。他说，我很爱言和，无论生前还是死后，我都会爱她。

非常的，非常的，

爱。

【廿玖】  
僧众迎七星灯进山门的日子，恰好是一个祭祖的节。以往是老一辈带言和去祭扫，但今年他们围在悯雁君屋里，瞠目结舌地盯着忽明忽灭的烛苗，大气也不敢出，怕吹灭了火焰，人们要把丧门星的名号安到自己头上来。众所周知，以前也有一个魏延魏文长打翻了他领导的七星灯，所以最后死掉了，大家引以为戒，都不愿重蹈覆辙。乐正龙牙也玩起了神隐，其实是又去会晤龙族使节了。所以最后恒安毛遂自荐，担任保镖去护送言和，为此还跟简娘子说了一通好话。占卜的结果一点也不吉祥。本来七星灯亮得好好的，突然灯芯向内萎缩，火灭了。

悯雁君说，啊，我料到了，好在我是个修道之人，看破红尘，生死早已置之度外，不过唯一的憾事，是没法继续看着胡日查跟言和长大了。他说这些话的时候，眉头舒展，昂首挺胸，手却抖得像筛糠，汗出如浆，很快湿透了衣服，然后汗水在地上越涨越高，漫过门槛，从门缝溢出。恒畅路过时都纳闷：悯雁君养鱼了？此种情形说明，他根本就没看破红尘，也没把生死置之度外，唯一的一点真实，可能就是他的遗憾。他看了言和那么多年，不代表可以再多看一眼。

恒安捻秃三根香头，在炭堆上点燃，交给言和，站到一旁，扯着嗓子主持，似乎某次引吭时，神明会悄声路过。他喊道：“先拜佛祖——”言和便举着燃香做一个大揖，默默许愿：我希望师傅们都能长命百岁，阿绫家的石榴树快点长、清弦身体更健康，天依一生吃穿不愁，摩柯以后也要金榜题名……还有龙牙，祝他不要再被火烧。她还是一如既往地贪心，许的愿也都和往年类似。往年的愿已经够多了，今年还添了个乐正龙牙，让佛祖也很为难，只好随便挑几个简单些的赐福。恒安见她不睁眼了，怕她直把愿望许到琉球去，赶紧唱第二声 ：“普贤菩萨——文殊菩萨——”

第三声唱到了拜父母，敲一下磐，要敲得响，有点像拜忏。言和把高香插进一层一层铺满钵盆的香头灰里，退后两步，跪在蒲包上，双手合十，想着父母的模样，仿佛隔着水面，愿她也能看见涟漪。她默念：爹亲娘亲，不必太为我挂念，师傅们对我很好，哥哥弟弟们也护着我。而且啊，我找到一个疼我的人，虽然我不会告诉他，但其实我对他……是很满意的。他很好，我们彼此相爱。

她莫名地，想起了年初一穿新衣时，延久送了她一条裙子。她还是像平时一样，蹬几步墙就上了屋顶。就在蹬这几步时，一直像跟屁虫一样紧随不舍发问的乐正龙牙突然安静了。言和站在屋顶往下看，乐正龙牙蹲在地上仰头，说：喔，是白色的，好朴素。

言和三步起跳，蹴膝而落，狠狠将他的头砸进大地，像种了一颗葱。她本来就是要上房顶收衣服的，她的短裤棉裤都在上面，就这种难得一遇的时机，都能让乐正龙牙钻了空子。如果只是这样，那她还不至于让他啃泥巴，重要的是，她清楚地记得其实那天她穿的是一件青色的。他连这个都看错，说明在耍流氓的时候对自己一点都不上心。她衣服也没收，气鼓鼓地离开了，乐正龙牙就在地里插到天黑，就寝时恒畅吹着小曲走进来，马上被他吓哭了。

因此，言和对刚才的寄托进行订正：当然，也不是那么满意，他可比不上孔子孟子呢……后来又顾及，乐正龙牙虽然不是圣人，但贵在年轻，所以又改：当然也不会差到哪去……若是父母泉下有知，一定会面面相觑，苦笑道：这丫头，天天想些什么啊。

祠堂外摇起隆隆的轱辘声，马车驶过石板街，探梅人背了背篓，站在桥上四望，有小孩举着风车坐在顶篷，没头没尾地唱歌。

“家乡的茶园开满花  
妈妈的心肝在天涯……”

悯雁君的事情，不知道是哪个大嘴巴干的好事，就连不是寺庙里的人，都知道他久病缠身。人们说，虽然悯雁君是个老登，但要不是他那根胳膊，活着搬家的人肯定没有现在这么多，而且他是个大学问，又是道爷，乡里没了他，怪让人难受的。他们蒸芋头、蒸藕饼、炸糍粑、煮茶叶蛋，送到寺庙里来，悯雁君饭量很小，都给言和、胡日查吃了。胡日查一张嘴能塞三个，他嘟嘟囔囔地，用蒙话夹着汉话问：爷，你咋不吃？言和在桌子底下拽一拽他的衣角，眨眨眼，要他别再问了。

胖大和尚也是满面愁容，急得嘴里起了水泡。他请来延字一辈的老和尚，躲在后厨开会。悯雁君这人机警得很，无论他们在伽蓝殿还是祖师殿，钟楼还是鼓楼，悯雁君都能从意想不到的地方出现，说：别管老子的事。如今选在后厨，他一定想不到。胖大和尚说：寻阳的病久久不见好，徐婆也老得昏聩记不成事，怎么办才好呢？

不知道谁说了句：“冲喜？”

“冲喜，谁来冲呢，恒安和简娘子？他还没还俗呢。”

“那，言和跟乐正龙牙？”

“这个行，这个行，阿和懂事，肯定答应，她答应了，那小子拿下不是事儿……”

“妈的，我看谁敢！”悯雁君突然掀开锅盖跳出来，把大伙吓得像鲫鱼一样四蹿。延心直接傻眼：好家伙，你蹲锅里偷听了多久，没背过气去？

“我已经快背过气了！谁敢，因为我、就把言和这样、草草率率给嫁出去、我做鬼也、不放过他！这样、跟他娘的冥婚，有啥区别！”他咳嗽连连，咳出血来，直挺挺倒地上，让人手忙脚乱抬回去了。他这一闹，大伙也没兴致了，一个大活人从锅里跳出来，太诡异了。最后只剩和他最亲的几个人还留在后厨，说：别理他，他就容易上纲上线，这跟冥婚能一样吗，人家是两情相悦的啊……

“说冲喜是说，但是拜堂的事……闺女这边呢，延心延久或者光阴都行，父母嘛，名分罢了，至于那个孩子……他的底细有人知道么，我上次套言和的话，总觉得他也是个……”

他们根本是瞎操心，派去和乐正龙牙接洽的人一说，乐正龙牙双眼放光，他以为是玩笑，随便说：不碍事，不碍事，我找逆鳞君当我妈，我爹就当不存在好了，哈哈哈哈。

乐正龙牙要成婚的事，不仅搞得药师寺人心惶惶，在龙族更是引起轩然大波。几个德艺双馨的老前辈很反对这门亲事。他们说，公子龙牙虽然早年叛逃，但也是一表人才，如果他愿意回来，那我也不是不可以考虑，让我的女儿屈尊下嫁于他……逆鳞君说：不用了，正好有个言和，人家一点也不觉得是下嫁屈尊，这不更般配了么。

老前辈说：你怎么胳膊肘也向外拐？我就明说了吧，我不喜欢言和这号人，我看见乐正龙牙跟她在一块就生气！逆鳞君说：太好了，你不喜欢他俩？那你气死吧。

德艺双馨的老前辈拍着桌子咆哮：我这就找去人间把她掳来！逆鳞君说：我劝你不要去，他现在可护食了，你伤了她，未必能再回来。老前辈很生气很生气，但什么出格的事也没做出来。他离开后，旁边有侍卫走上来小心翼翼地提醒：先生今天有失风度啊，犯不上为了公子龙牙得罪人啊。

逆鳞君拿折扇敲着脑袋，松了口气，说：我太喜欢他俩了，我都不知道为什么。

在悯雁君属引不绝的咳嗽声中，言和推开他的屋门，隔着屏风唤道：“雁子叔，我来看看你。”他也就吃力地用独臂撑起身，倚靠着墙坐。他的发丝已经全变成银白的了，眼眶又深又红。他掀起被子，说：“妮子，进来躺躺。”忽然触电似的抖一下，意识到言和已经不再是当年那个不谙世事的小女孩，早就该授受不亲了。他压死被窝，对走来的言和说：“坐椅子上吧。”

他还觉得欠妥当，跟一句：“以后乐正龙牙要是敢这样使唤你，你就把他从床上踹下去。”

“你不喜欢他？”

“哪能呢，俊俏挺拔又能干的后生怎会讨人厌，虽然好色点，但男人嘛，不好色才有鬼了。”

“那为什么胖师傅说你不想让他……”

“你想跟他成亲吗？”

“我……”

言和一时语塞。她怕自己给出肯定的答案，要被骂作不矜持，“贾用不售”，悯雁君曾经用这句话骂过女人。但他摇摇头，说：就算你想和他成亲，我也不会这时候同意。我怎么想怎么是因为我，才让你一点准备都没有就出嫁了。

“怎么会呢？”

“这样说吧，妮子，”他咳了一会儿，才能继续说话，“我不能让你因为我活着。我不能，赖光阴不能，乐正龙牙也不能，就连你爹也不能。唯一一个能让你为之活下去的人，就是你自个儿。”

“我们不停地反抗，就是为了不变成别人的影子。”

他说到一辈子反抗，让言和不由抬头，瞧见他自从迁徙过后就挂在墙上，再也没有取下过的积灰的长剑。她说：“我听人说，雁子叔你使得一手好剑。”

“那当然，”谈到剑，他黯然的眼神里突然有了亮点，也不咳了：“我就是因为长到成年碰不上敌手，才一人一骑负剑出兰陵。”

乐正龙牙也是，有次言和偶然提到了他的大刀，本来还无精打采的乐正龙牙直接挺起身子，开始给她讲解选材的误区、淬炼的火候……她觉得这一老一少，在幼稚的方面都那么相像。她不扫兴，如果能让悯雁君短暂地痊愈，她愿意一晚上不睡，就耗在这问问题：“那你一定也会耍武会上咱们看见的那些剑花？”

“我八岁的时候就能耍得像项庄一样好，但我花了一辈子的时间学会大巧不工。”

“等你病好了再演给我看嘛。”她似乎忘了他只有一条手臂的事了，也难怪，因为兴奋之下，悯雁君自己都忘了。他说：“好啊，我不但演给你看，我还要教你，这样，等你学会使剑，乐正龙牙就更不敢欺负你了。”

【叁拾】  
言和终于想到，她还有乐正龙牙这个终极救星。同时乐正绫也慌慌张张跑来，说她奶奶好像身体也不大行了，她早上刚打破了一个碗，太不吉利。言和相信她说的话，因为父亲辞世的当天，她也摔碎了一个碗。悯雁君安慰她道：碎碎平安。转身就变了脸色，跑着敲开各位师傅的门，领着大家跑去探病。她父亲已经陷入昏迷了。乐正龙牙也相信，因为人老如风中残烛，不知哪一阵风吹过就把性命吹灭。他仿佛下定某种决心，说：“是时候了。”

他用一个上午跑遍了镇子，采集来雪松木的枝条，造了一条独木舟。言和兴高采烈地去找悯雁君，说：龙牙答应带我去捕星光啦，星光下了酒就是灵药，什么病都能治好，他还说，你那条胳膊都能长出来呢。

悯雁君扶着门框，说：路上小心，早点回来，别让你师兄弟们等太久。

乐正龙牙游进水里，没了踪影。片刻，他遍布龙鳞的脊背占据整个河道，分岔的犄角露出水面，刚好可以卡住船壳。变回龙形之后，他运动得更加灵活，乐正绫还没坐稳，小船眨眼射出几里距离，从汊口驶入宽广的江面。她可没想到自己会晕船，本来善谈的姑娘现在双唇紧闭，怕把早饭吐出来，言和因为习惯了这种速度，倒也没什么反应，不过依然揉着内关穴与公孙穴，防患于未然。一阵浪花拍击，乐正龙牙只穿一件短裤，赤裸着上身从冰冷的江水中翻到船舱，问乐正绫：你相信有另一个世界存在吗？

“相信。”乐正绫从牙缝里挤出一句话。

“大声点！”

“相信！”她吼出来，吼过之后，胃里翻江倒海之感竟消失得无影无踪。再睁开眼，周遭的一切都变了样，本来是陡峭的山岩被江涛不间断地拍击，现在却变成了葱茏的草木，如岁月一般细长的溪流流过，他们就摆渡在溪流之上。言和惊喜地指着岸边的一棵花树说：这不是那个唱歌很好听的船夫嘛，它变得好漂亮噢。乐正绫不顾船体还在摇晃，撑着船帮站起来举目四望，说：天上怎么会有三个月亮？

“因为如果是四个的话，天幕就不稳定了；两个的话呢，天幕就会垂下来。”乐正龙牙耐心地给她讲解，慢慢地摇着橹，推船上岸。他从甩一甩袖袍，捕虫网掉落在地上，两只木桶，里面盛了一半的水——星光是要保存在水里的。乐正绫捧着就不放，她应接不暇，索性张着衣摆去接取绵绵洒落的星光，言和说：这样会把衣裳染花的呀……

“抓紧时间吧，”乐正龙牙说：“我们只有三个时辰呢。换算成人间的时间，也就是……”

那段时间，每天悯雁君都要在山门前徘徊一段时间，偶尔需要胖大和尚掺着他走。他仅存的精力都用在了这些散步上。令人欣喜的是，他坚持锻炼了一段时间后，饭量增多，脸也红润了。僧人们都说，指不定言和还没回来，他的病就自己好了，果然还是读书人有远见，要是咱们当时一意孤行给言和办了亲事，可真是对不住她啦……反观乐正绫的奶奶，她长时间卧床，应该是旦夕之间的事了。不过她已经活了足够长，如果真的撒手人寰，也算是寿终正寝，是喜丧。乐正府和药师寺的交情很深，所以僧人们在早经晚经之余，也会给老太君祈福，毕竟活着比死去有价值一万倍。有一天夜里吹过一场春雨，酿开了桃李杏棠。翌日清晨悯雁君起了个大早，扩着半边胸膛，出来和四川厨子侃大山，托他给自己做碗胡辣汤暖暖身子。经过澡堂时，遇见一伙挎着木盆、肩搭毛巾的和尚，和他们站着聊了会天，聊到日头高起，开心地各自离开，各走各路。他站了很久，忽然觉得内急，于是绕过月拱门，挑了一道芳草萋萋的灰墙，岔开双腿，小便。他余光不经意瞥到草丛，里面藏着一只断腿的木马。啊，他记起来，那是言和小时候骑的，还是延久给她造的，后来怎么找都找不到了，原来是在这里啊。他感到血管一阵舒畅，不由抬头，看见湛蓝的天空上挂着几朵四四方方的云。好像只有在年轻的时候才见过这种云彩。他想起自己爱过又恨过的人们，眼前浮现出圆着生长的树，感到膀胱越发轻松。厨子煮完胡辣汤，四处寻不见悯雁君，埋怨他瞎跑，胡辣汤冷了可不好喝，所以差人去找。人们找到悯雁君时，他耸着肩膀，身体前倾，头抵着墙，一动不动。脚下开满了鲜花，轰轰烈烈的。人们走过去，小心翼翼抬起他，总觉得轻了些什么，回头一看，发现他的影子还在树影之间摇荡。人们离开之后，它也未曾离开。又过了很多天，小和尚们路过这道灰墙时，能看见悯雁君的影子仍在午后伫立。

乐正绫是乡里远近闻名的孝女，满脑子都是给奶奶治病，河边的星光很快接满，她吆喝一声，提着水桶跑远了。这时言和放下手里的活计，她已经攒够了能治愈悯雁君的量，不必再向自然索取些什么。舞荡的天风之下，她走向一直偷着瞄她的乐正龙牙，每一步都走得很认真。路程比她设想得更短，她停步，道：“说出来吧。你要离开了。”

“你早就知道？”他有些窘迫。

“啊……是什么时候呢……是你见你朋友的那天晚上么，我就猜到了。那天我很生气，坏你的好事，离得你很远，不跟你说话。但其实我的气啊，不一会儿就消了，我剩下的时间，都在和自己赌气。”

“我一直没能准备好给你说，更没想到居然是你先挑破……”

言和捂住他的嘴，说：“让我先说，真是的，那么久了还是喜欢抢话。”

“……我还专门去问过师太，她们说啊，不要太给你们自由，因为男人总是负心的；我又去找胖师傅，我一直在想，要不要真的和你成婚，借此让你彻底留下。所以他们说冲喜的时候，我真的有点吃惊，怕真是神仙听了我的话，要把你留下了。”

她见乐正龙牙像木头一样杵着，觉得也许是矫枉过正了。她说：“我们走着说，一直这样站着，我也会紧张的啊。”

乐正龙牙跟着她走在河边，走在她身后一步。她接着讲：“所以那天我喝醉了，是为了给自己一点勇气，我难得透彻一次，清醒就认真清醒，酩酊就完全酩酊，对于你，我必须诚实。不过后来我就不知道自己为什么干出那些事了。”

言和带着他越走越高，走到山皋上，雾跟在乐正龙牙后面，将来时路掩盖。她说，我从小就知道，人世间的离别都是在瞬间完成的，上一秒还如胶似漆，下一秒就不得不说再见。我不是那种俗气的女孩子，所以啊，你也不必为我担心，我已经习惯了，谈到离别都不悲伤了。

“所以，你是为什么回去？”

“我要接替王位，我不想要那个王位，等到幼弟能够独当一面……”

“嘘，”她要他噤声，“别轻易承诺。”

“我再问你，你会想我吗？”她站在崖尾，转过身子面对他，天光万丈，两人置身的悬崖已经破晓，船边仍是深夜。乐正绫湿淋淋地回来，衣服染成花花绿绿，她找不到言和了。溪流上起了雾，有人的吟笑声从对岸的深林传来。她放下水桶，直一直累弯的腰，扩手向天空大喊：月亮哟——你知道他们去哪了吗——

三个月亮同时旋转，尖头朝着一个方向。

乐正龙牙拥抱言和，仿佛花瓣裹住花芯，动作如冰层冻结一般缓慢：“我深爱过的，我会将灵魂留下。有灵魂留下的地方，总不会离开远久。如果要与你分离，我不会在当时撕心裂肺，但我在以后的每一天长久的想你。言和，保持开心。虽然我们分开了，但你伤心时我也会一样难受的。”他再也不耻于说爱，他说：“言和，我一直爱你到死。我还要在你的每一世轮回出现，如果你忘了我，我们就重新认识。我要我们在每一个故事里出现。”

“是啊，”她笑起来，“所以，我决定把你放跑啦。”

“可能谈情说爱真的不太适合你我，”乐正龙牙说，“你要是等不及，就找个男人嫁了。”

“哦，”言和说，“那你要是过舒服了，也不用回来，找个女人娶了吧。”

“好。”乐正龙牙说。

然后几乎是同时，两人伸出手揪住对方的领子，异口同声：  
“你敢！”

“阿和——”乐正绫的声音自雾中成型。言和推他一把，道：“走吧。再不走，你就走不了了。”只有在她面前，乐正龙牙才可以坦然变回龙形，一切仿佛倒流回最初的相遇，纯得几乎发光的鬃毛、密实的龙鳞与孔武有力的趾爪。他低下头，让言和贴着他的脸，像摩挲最爱的骏马。一滴眼泪自他狭长的眼角流下，言和摘落手腕上一只环镯，挂在他垂首的龙角上。乐正绫拨开重重迷雾，擦着汗问：“咦？怎么只有你，老哥呢？”

她望着言和强颜欢笑的神情，如梦初醒：“啊……啊……原来是走了……也不给我说一声，这人……”

“给你说了，怕是走不了了。”

“我是那种缠着哥哥不放的小女孩吗，不要小瞧我啊……嗯？你的镯子……”乐正绫再次与自己博弈：“哦……是给他了。延久师傅给做的吧，那么好的做工，我还想要一个呢……嘛，给了他也好。自己的男人，当然要自己看着才安心。”

言和不知怎么安慰她，只好说：“花落了才能开得更好啊。”

“唉，不管他了，真是不负责任，都说送佛送到西，他倒好，把我们俩送来这里，自己拍屁股走了，呸呸呸，咱们不管他。我这次啊，采了慢慢一桶的星光，别说是悯雁君跟我奶奶，就算分给你所有师傅们一碗都绰绰有余呢，大家要一起长命百岁啊。”乐正绫上前，拉着言和下山，往溪边走。言和回头，春山如黛，静默不语，那么大的一块空地，居然装不下一个人。也许真的是被乐正龙牙气到了，飘荡在长河上时，乐正绫异于往常地亢奋、健谈。她起先试图通过摇桨来缓解这种激情，但桨太沉了，真不知乐正龙牙如何摇得动，而且小船能够自行摆渡，她插手，只会让航线变偏。鉴于这种情况，她只好喋喋不休，识花为乐：

“哎，阿和，你看，那是不是雁来红，还是拔地麻？”  
“阿和阿和，你看，入腊红哎，隔得太远了，我看不清呢。”  
“呀，好多五星花，那么多还是头一次见，蛮蛮和和，你怎么那么安静啊，也说句话呗。”乐正绫扯着言和的衣袖，一个劲地挑闹。言和说：“阿绫，你想哭就哭吧。”

乐正绫哇一声哭出来，泪珠像铜兽喷嘴里的水柱，落进长河，化成雨丝飘去人间。她哭得话语都连不成个，每个字都争先恐后地往外倾吐：“呜呜呜阿和我真的好想他，呜哇啊啊啊他虽然是个大坏蛋呜呜呜但他是个好哥哥……我以后可能都找不到这样的哥哥了哇哇呜呜呜呜……”

她哭了很久，从来没那么放肆的哭过。直到她察觉到言和的颤抖。言和眼眶红了一圈，紧紧咬着嘴唇，手指陷进衣裳的褶皱。乐正绫才注意到，言和的嘴唇是很好看的，也许正因如此，才让乐正龙牙寤寐思服地沉沦，日日夜夜馋她一吻。她呼吸中带着悱恻缠绵的悲伤，让乐正绫都觉得自己有些太任性，居然越俎代庖地哭了那么久，同时也感到汹涌的疲倦。她躺下，说：“阿和，你也想哭就哭吧……”

言和深吸一口气，轻轻吐出来，慢慢说：“我不能哭。同一艘船上不能有两个哭的人。不然我们会再也回不去。”

“那你怎么办呢？”

“……大概是，遗忘吧。”言和说，遗忘失却的童声，遗忘偷声音的鸟，遗忘龙角拔地而起，遗忘幽深的树洞，遗忘五彩缤纷的气球，遗忘阳光失常，遗忘他苦心孤诣却又毁于一旦的风车堡垒，遗忘穿胸而过的痛楚，遗忘野祠堂，遗忘夜晚无星的静谧，玻璃变幻，遗忘时间之外，遗忘他的刺青，他的遍体鳞伤，遗忘他的轻佻，他的温柔。她有那么多的回忆等着遗忘，就像大地上有那么多的河流等待干涸。

言和才看见乐正绫已经睡着了，她睡得很安静，让她回想起树林中，那个闻着她掌心睡去的男孩。他的妹妹。这两人明明没有血缘关系，却又比亲兄妹更像，言和才领悟，原来只要想成为家人，就一定能成为家人。她让乐正绫枕在自己腿上，像母亲一样轻拍她的背，很小很小的时候，母亲也是用这种频率哄她睡觉，她很小，但记住了这份震动。在无尽的长河上，还有很远的路要走。微澜之中，她看见了乐正大娘饮下星光后大病初愈的样子，乐正绫梦见了什么，轻喊：“哥哥。”没人回应她，她便固执地呼唤，一遍又一遍。言和帮她理一理碎发，俯下身，轻声道：“哥哥还在呢。”

她抬起头，望见天外天的银河蜿蜒，人间那条通往月亮的路，是被它接起来了吧。她闭上眼，口中呢喃着温婉的轻语，最后慢慢变成了歌谣。九霄一曲，人间白首。赶夜路的樵夫们纷纷停步，侧耳聆听远天之上飘下的乐音，眯起眼觑见田野上坍圮的庞然巨物，它大得不可思议。他们知道那是风车，但不知道是由谁建造的，是怎么建造的。在不远处的简陋木屋中，传出新生儿嘹亮的啼哭，一颗耀眼的亮星划过深蓝的分野，撞入苍茫白昼，像一切都终将葬身岁月的洪荒。魃一样的少年选择独自离开，带着他等量的痛苦与清澈，只留下一个未解的谜。他像是远不可及，又像是等在身后。归来像遥遥无期，又仿佛就在转眸。像是不知不觉，又像是无所不在。余下时光的意义多了等待，因为同样浪漫的传奇将不会第二次在尘世间出现。


End file.
